Semillas para el futuro
by Clan Uzumaki
Summary: Autor original, Kamalth. Adoptado. Un año despues del ataque de Akatsuki y el equipo Taka, Konoha tiene un nuevo problema...se queda sin ninjas y aparentemente solo Naruto tiene la solucion...
1. prologo

**Prologo**

Antes de la primera guerra shinobi, cuando el sabio de los 6 caminos creo el uso de chakra para el uso de técnicas ninja algunos clanes practicantes empezaron a mostrar adaptaciones al uso de esta energía, estas manifestaciones se mostraban de diferentes formas, algunos eran mas fuertes, otros mas rápidos, algunos creaban elementos a los que nadie mas tenia acceso…otros desarrollaron doujutsus, o técnicas oculares como el rinnengan del sabio, pero con diferentes habilidades…a dichas ventajas se les llamo: Líneas de Sangre

Aun la sola habilidad para usar el chakra era rara en los clanes ninja que trataban de adaptarse a las nuevas armas a su disposición y no siempre ser capaz de hacerlo era un seguro que la descendencia seria capaz, entonces los clanes, para poder asegurar que las futuras generaciones tuvieran esta valiosa capacidad se volcaron a la opción mas sencilla…

Incesto…

Hermanos, hermanas, primos, primas, padres y madres, mientras los hijos pudieran usar el valioso chakra no importaba y esto era aun mas estricto en los clanes que poseían una de las valiosas y escasas líneas de sangre, no solo para asegurar una descendencia con chakra, sino para que la Línea de Sangre no saliera del clan, de modo que pronto los clanes empezaron a tener mas y mas miembros capaces de moldear el chakra.

Desgraciadamente y muy tarde notaron que con cada generación se empezaban a hacer mas y mas débil…podían usar el chakra…pero no eran ni de cerca tan poderosos como sus padres o abuelos…y eso no era lo peor, pronto extraños males empezaron a azotar y los pequeños nacidos de las relaciones incestuosas...un medico especializado en usuarios de chakra de un pequeño clan ya extinto fue el primero en ponerles nombre a dichas enfermedades:

Sangre Débil: Básicamente el chakra del enfermo era tan ligero que no servia para hacer ninguna técnica ninja, esta enfermedad se presenta ya a la edad adulta y es incurable.

Mal de Chakra: El propio chakra del usuario envenena su sistema, volviéndolos más y más débil conforme pasa el tiempo, los síntomas son tos crónica con sangrado, manchas negras en la piel y finalmente la muerte, incurable.

Mal del Tesoro Imperial: El usuario posee chakra, pero su cuerpo no tiene acceso a el, simplemente su cuerpo lo almacena y lo gasta para las actividades normales a manera de energía común, incurable.

Luz de Bengala: Esta enfermedad es posiblemente la mas rara y mas peligrosa de todas, brinda al usuario una cantidad impresionante de chakra y estamina al punto que no parece humano, pero con el tiempo su propio chakra lo envenena y lo mata de una forma en extremo dolorosa, ya que apenas al gastar un poco su cuerpo empieza a trabajar para recuperarlo y aumentarlo…de manera que pronto el cuerpo no puede manejar la cantidad y muere en una explosión de luz brillante…incurable…

Pero a pesar de estas terribles enfermedades los clanes siguieron guardando celosamente a sus usuarios de chakra y manteniendo las relaciones incestuosas aunque en un menor grado…

Sin saber que lo que hacían es matar su tan preciada ventaja…


	2. capitulo 1: problemas

Antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecer a Kamalth, por la idea tan fabulosa como este fic, y a Yumi-no-Yami por permitirme seguir el fic. Sin mas la siguiente conti.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Problemas**

Tsunade no era tonta, quizá un poco floja a la hora de cumplir con sus obligaciones como Hokage, pero no tonta, ya que era reconocida como una de los Sannin en el mundo shinobi y la ultima con vida, su poder e inteligencia no tenían comparación

Por eso cuando Hiashi le solicito su presencia para dar su opinión profesional acerca de un asunto referente a Hinata y Hanabi, con eso ella olio la palabra "problemas" y últimamente no había habido mas que eso…

Problemas por toda Konoha.

Había reportes de neonatos gravemente enfermos o muertos y lo peor es que estos solo tenían algo en común…

Padres shinobis.

Todos los infantes provenían de familias de larga historia shinobi o que en algún momento habían tenido familiares que ejercieron esa profesión.

Y con el estado actual de Konoha no podía ser peor noticia, sus efectivos habían sido reducidos a mas de una cuarta parte gracias a los ataques de Sasuke y Akatsuki... esos fueron días negros en los que muchas vidas se perdieron... pero ahora eran parte del pasado, ya había pasado un año de eso y la mayoría de las cosas destruidas habían sido recuperadas... excepto el sector shinobi de todas las aldeas ninjas, incluyendo a la grande y poderosa Konohagakure no Sato.

Y Tsunade presentía que esto tendría que ver con el problema de Hiashi... solo rezo por que no fueran a cometer la estupidez que estaba pensando...

"Bienvenida Hokage-hime- dijo Hiashi sentado a lado de tres ancianos, los consejeros del Clan Hyuuga, ella se acercó y se sentó en un cojín que mostraron frente a ella

De manera poco ceremonial coloco su voluptuoso cuerpo sobre este y miro con desden al grupo.

-Bien, mas vale que esto sea importante, por que ya tengo suficientes dolores de cabeza con la aldea como para que también me echen sus problemas- dijo.

-Esta bien Hokage-sama, como sabrá usted lo que recientemente esta pasando en el mundo ninja- de respuesta solo obtuvo un guiño, -Muy bien, creo que usted estará también enterada que para nombrar al nuevo jefe del Clan Hyuuga necesitamos que estos tengan hijos "sanos"-.

Con esa ultima palabra Tsunade entendió lo que le querían decir, necesitaban su ayuda para encontrar un marido adecuado para sus hijas que ayude a que nazcan nuevos Hyuuga, necesitaban a alguien que no ocasionara problemas con su barrera de sangre, y esto era un problema, un problema realmente grave ya que a esto se le sumaba lo que estaba pasando en la aldea.

-Hokage-sama, necesitamos su ayuda para encontrarle un marido adecuado a Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama- dijo uno de los ancianos Hyuuga.

-Por lo que queríamos solicitarle de la manera más atenta y con carácter de urgente… haga análisis de ADN a la población masculina de shinobis de Konoha, para encontrar a un marido adecuado a nuestras necesidades- pronuncio el otro.

-Por lo que debido a su estatus como Sannin medico creemos que es la mas adecuada para llevar acabo las pruebas necesarias para esto... no queremos que pase otra decepción… como la terrible muerte prematura de uno hijo de la rama secundaria- dijo el anciano con un tono de voz frío.

"-Vaya, justo lo que necesitaba, "MAS" problemas-" pensó Tsunade dejando salir un suspiro de resignación. -Bueno, creo que todo esta dicho…-, parándose de su asiento -… tendrán noticias mías pronto-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y como suele suceder en toda aldea ninja, los secretos más secretos....se discuten por la población civil en el mercado de Konoha.

-Escuchen, dicen algunos médicos en el hospital, que están haciendo investigaciones a… a… bueno ustedes saben, a la cosa que hace que los hombres sean hombres-.

-pero, ¿Por qué están haciendo eso?-.

-A mi me dijeron que era para buscar al mejor… hombre con el cual… bueno… las kunoichis y mujeres en edad reproductiva puedan… puedan tener hijos-.

-Dicen que para buscarle un marido a las herederas Hyuuga, con el cual estas puedan tener descendencia con su Byakugan-.

-yo escuche que era para…-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero Baa-chan, yo no soy un pervertido, no quiero hacer esto…- dijo el rubio, mientras devolvía un frasco de vidrio y una revista con imágenes no apta para menores de edad.

-Debes hacerlo-.

-¿Por qué debo de hacerlo?- pregunto mientras Tsunade le devolvía la revista y el frasco.

-Porque es una orden de tu Hokage, así que hazlo- dijo con autoridad.

-Pero baa…- fue cortado abruptamente.

-No hay peros, solo hazlo y ya-.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado y sonrojado, -Pero que quede claro que yo no quería hacerlo- termino diciendo.

Y con esto ultimo entro en una habitación privada donde el podría hacer sus necesidades…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre las kunoichi también había otros comentarios.

-Parece que ha llegado el momento de que varias de ustedes sienten cabeza- dijo Anko.

-Varias de ustedes ya están en edad, si no fuera porque la Hokage ordeno que esperaran, varias de ustedes estarían buscando a un hombre- respondió Kurenai.

-Pero… pero Kurenai-sensei, no… no quiero hacerlo- dijo la peliazul.

-Mira Hinata, se que no te gusta, tu caso es algo especial, todas aquí sabemos que amas al entupido de Naruto, pero si no le dices directamente no llegaras a nada- dijo Sakura.

-Vamos Hinata, no te desanimes, todavía hay mas hombres en el mundo- continuo diciendo Ino.

-Pero…-.

-Mira chica, ahora ya no puedes quejarte, tu y tu hermana se casaran probablemente con la misma persona y tendrás que tener hijos con el, tus sueños y esperanzas olvídalos, eres una kunoichi y tu deber es seguir las ordenes de tu Hokage y las de tu Clan-.

Hinata suspiro resignada -Creo… creo que tienen razón… pero, aun así…-, unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

-Nosotras también lo sabemos, Hinata- dijo Tenten.

-Lo que me inquieta, es que tal ves ese hombre tendrá a su disposición un harem de mujeres de distintos clanes y tal vez algunas extranjeras- dijo Ino un poco indignada.

-Abra que esperar- dijo Anko con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que con los shinobi.

-¿Quién creen que será el afortunado que se casara con las herederas Hyuuga?- dijo Genma.

-Obviamente seré yo- dijo Kiba con superioridad, -Mi clan y yo somos los hombres indicados para hacerlo-.

-Kiba, no alardees mucho, no sabemos quien será hasta que los análisis finalicen- dijo Shino. -Además al parecer por lo que se especula, el elegido o elegidos tendrán varias esposas de distintos clanes, dentro de esos clanes, esta el mío, y me preocupa el hombre con el que mi hermana se vaya a ver obligada a casarse- finalizo.

-¡SI YO SOY EL ELEGIDO HARE QUE MIS LLAMAS DE JUVENTUD ARDAN COMO EL SOL!- grito Lee.

-¡YOSH, Y YO TE AYUDARE MI JOVEN ESTUDIANTE!-.

-¡Gai-sensei!-.

-¡Lee!-.

-¡Gai-sensei!-.

-¡Lee!-.

Todos los presentes decidieron ignorarlos antes de que su Genjutsu apareciera.

-Todo esto es demasiado problemático-.

-Much, much, much, espero que yo sea el elegido- dijo Chouji.

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta el pene-pequeño?- pregunto Sai.

-No lo he visto, desde que nos hicieron la prueba- dijo Kakashi.

-Tal vez la prueba fue demasiado para el- dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

-O tal vez es que no pudo hacerla bien- acabo por decir Sai. Esto causo la risa entre varios de los hombres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esto ya me esta cansando- dijo Tsunade mientras finalizaba otro análisis. -Al menos ya me queda solo otro análisis y por fin podré librarme de varios problemas-, por lo que comenzó a hacer su trabajo, después de quince minutos de hacer algunas pruebas una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, -Por fin, al parecer la ultima siempre es la vencida, ahora tengo que buscar de quien es esta muestra…- y al cotejar la lista un nombre apareció, -… diablos, creo que tengo jaqueca…- dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes, -… Maldita sea, creo que Kami quiere torturarme con algo mas que simple papeleo…-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que encima del Monumento a los Hokage vemos una sombra sentada específicamente en la cabeza de Yondaime Hokage.

-¿Qué es lo que me hace falta para ser feliz, acaso siempre estaré solo?- pregunto en un susurro, que el viento se llevo.

* * *

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios sobre esta historia, déjenme decirles, que subiré una conti por día, para poder ponerla al corriente lo mas pronto posible, sin ¿Qué puedo decirles? Aun no me acostumbro a subir capítulos por este foro, u_u así que mañana una nueva conti si. *-*

Dejen sus comentarios por favor.

Sayo.


	3. capitulo 2: ¡Exito!

Quisiera agradecer una vez más a _Kamalth, por idear tan grandioso fic, y tambien agradezco a Yumi-no-Yami por permitirme, primero ayudarlo a elavorar este fic, y segundo permitirme continuarlo. Sin mas les dejo con la conti (para aquellos que esten mas adelantados, les informo que en una semana el fic estara ya al corriente)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capitulo 2: Éxito

Tsunade no descanso en toda la noche, había ordenado que le trajeran las muestras de sangre Naruto así como también las muestras de sangre de varias kunoichi, tenia que hacer análisis, comparaciones y estudios para corroborar lo que descubrió el día anterior, a través de todos las cosas que hacia se preguntaba ¿Cómo diablos resolvería este problema?

La respuesta se veía muy, muy lejos, necesitaba pensar en todos los factores, posibilidades, necesitaba pensar como Shikamaru. Tomo un sorbo de la botella de alcohol, para despejarse un poco del estrés que había acumulado, por las recientes muertes de neonatos.

Decidió volverse a centrar en la investigación que hacia, había decidido que Shizune no le ayudara, ya que necesitaba absoluta discreción, y no es que no confiara en ella, es que quería asegurarse ella misma de las cosas que encontrara, y si Shizune estaba con ella no podía hacer bien su trabajo.

Había investigado las enfermedades causadas por los males de chakra y había encontrado varias cosas interesantes, aunque no había abundancia de información sobre las enfermedades, al parecer, nadie dejo que el medico que las encontró, examinara mas a fondo, por lo que no tenia nada con que comparar lo que estaba descubriendo, pero se basaría en la poca información para sacar sus conclusiones.

Naruto tenia el la enfermedad "Luz de Bengala", pero al parecer gracias a la ayuda de Kami y de Kyuubi no Kitsune. Bueno, el último intervino mas, ella sonrío, al parecer Naruto tenia tanta suerte que era una aberración. La enfermedad le daba tanto chakra y estamina que era imposible para una persona normal tener esa cantidad, "-¡Diablos! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Es Naruto, el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente-".

Bebió otro sorbo de alcohol, de esta forma decidió volver a sus conclusiones, bueno, al parecer el chakra de Kyuubi le ayudo a adaptarse a la enfermedad, la regeneración afecto tanto a Naruto que sus cromosomas se vieron alterados, al parecer su regeneración ya era una barrera de sangre, todo lo que necesitaba era chakra, y de eso, tenia hasta para regalar.

Otro sorbo mas de alcohol y continuo, Kyuubi le ayudo a adaptarse a su enfermedad y la convirtió en un catalizador de sus habilidades (imaginen que tiene Chocomilk Pancho Pantera® en la sangre), era imposible, eso era inaudito, para el mundo medico, no debería existir tal cosa, y sin embargo, allí estaba, frente a sus propios ojos.

Se le acabo la botella que estaba bebiendo y comenzó con otra, ahora venían los análisis, comparación y resultados al mezclarse con otra sangre, lo que descubrió la dejo asombrada… -¡Diablos, Naruto tiene tanta suerte!- susurro para si misma, -¡Shizune!- grito.

Después de unos momentos Shizune entro en el laboratorio, -Si Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué necesita?-.

-Convoca una reunión con el Consejo y el Consejo del Clan Hyuuga en estos momentos…-, la pelinegra iba a retirarse a cumplir la orden cuando fue tenida de nueva cuenta, -… ¡Espera Shizune! Mejor que sea para medio día, necesito dormir un poco-.

-Como ordene Tsunade-sama- dijo antes de retirarse.

La rubia se bebió de golpe toda la botella mientras guardaba los resultados de sus investigaciones y se iba a una habitación en el hospital a estirar la pata.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había despertado hace un par de horas, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por la aldea, ya que también necesitaba pensar bien las cosas.

Y de esta forma la rubia Hokage salio a dar una caminata, ella recibía saludos por donde pasaba, sus pasos la llevaban a un solo lugar, Ichikaru Ramen.

Después del ataque de Pain, Konoha sufrió graves daños, pero en el plazo de un año pudieron reparar los destrozos que ocasiono ese ataque, así como también el ataque del grupo Taka, liderado por Uchiha Sasuke, este murió, al igual que varios miembros del Consejo, Homura, Hotaku y Danzo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus muertes habían sido de gran ayuda, sin ese trío de gárgolas detrás de ella, podría gobernar a sus anchas. Llego al puesto de comida, para ver a Naruto sentado allí, comiendo su tazón numero… en ese momento Tsunade tuvo una revelación.

Eso era, podía darle por fin su herencia a Naruto, y con esto, todos los derechos que conllevaba, el Consejo no podría tocarlo, -¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?-, se recrimino, -Por fin tengo la solución-, se fue del lugar sin ni siquiera acercarse a saludar, tenia mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para lograrlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias por reunirse conmigo, honorables Consejeros de Konoha y del Clan Hyuuga- dijo Tsunade. Ella recibió un saludo a su comentario. -Se que esta reunión no es algo común, se que lo que discutiremos es de alto secreto…-, mirando a los Hyuuga, -… pero quería evitarme el decir esto dos veces-.

-Vaya al grano Hokage-sama- dijo un anciano Hyuuga.

-Como podrán ver, algunos de los presentes aquí están ansiosos y se que quieren conocer la respuesta a sus problemas. Especialmente aquellos clanes que tienen hijas en edad de asumir el liderazgo de sus clanes, afortunadamente tengo la solución…-.

-¿Quién es esa persona?- dijo un miembro del Consejo.

-… como estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran, esta persona es Uzumaki Naruto-.

-¿QUE?- grito otro de los anciano Hyuuga, -¿Cómo puede sernos de utilidad el?-, pregunto, tratando de ocultar el enojo en su voz.

"-Algunas cosas no cambian-" pensó Tsunade. -Digamos que el es la llave para que las barreras de sangre se mejoren, así como también, aumentar las habilidades dentro de los clanes que no tienen barrera de sangre-.

En ese momento Shibi pregunto -¿Qué quiere decir con eso Hokage-sama?-.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que hice varias pruebas al ADN de Uzumaki Naruto, encontrando varios detalles inusuales…- , ella les explico los detalles de su investigación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de algunos minutos en los que los allí presentes analizaban lo que habían escuchado, el líder de los Hyuuga hablo.

-Hokage-sama, ¿esta diciendo que si Uzumaki Naruto tiene descendencia con los Hyuuga, el byakugan podría mutar y mejorarse?- pregunto Hiashi sorprendido por aquella declaración, sin duda alguna, tener un nuevo byakugan y nuevas habilidades estaba dentro de los planes a futuro para el y el Consejo Hyuuga.

-… Si, aunque…-.

-Hay que hacer planes, esto es la más grande noticia después de la derrota de Akatsuki-.

-… si fueran tan amables de no interrumpirme…- observando que el Consejo se tranquilizo continuo, -… también puede que no pase nada, es decir que nazcan como ninjas normales, bueno ni tan normales, nacerían con reservas de chakra de nivel Jounnin y capacidad física de nivel Jounnin-.

-Hokage-sama, creo que nos esta diciendo esto porque hay algo mas que quiere decir-.

-Me descubriste Shikaku…-, sonriéndoles al los demás miembros del Consejo, -… así es, no puedo dejar que hagan planes para el-.

-¿Por qué? El es un huérfano, no tiene clan ni nada, además, seria un honor para el servirnos-, dijo el ultimo anciano Hyuuga.

Tsunade sonrío triunfantemente, -Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso era hace unas horas…-, ella saco un documento que lo repartió entre los presentes, -… ese documento, confirma que Uzumaki Naruto, es el hijo legitimo de Namikaze Minato, y desde que tiene una barrera de sangre, ustedes sabrán que significa eso…-, dijo antes de quedarse en silencio y ver las caras del Consejo.

Hubo un silencio general, esa revelación las había caído como una bomba, era inaudito, ¿Cómo era posible que Yondaime tuviera un hijo? ¿Uzumaki Naruto, era en realidad Namikaze Naruto? Estas junto con mas preguntas surcaban las mentes de los allí presentes.

-Como verán, debido a ese documento, Naruto tiene pleno acceso a toda la fortuna Namikaze…-, algunos rostros se pusieron pálidos, -… y desde que tiene una barrera de sangre, eso lo hace prácticamente intocable para sus planes…-, viendo a todos los presentes, -… con esto quiero decir, de que Naruto es el que tiene la ultima decisión-.

-Creo que varios de nosotros tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que acaba de informarnos Hokage-sama- dijo Shibi.

-Están en todo su derecho…- respondió, -… pero, como sabrán no pueden revelar nada, se levanta la sesión, nos veremos en la próxima reunión, yo los llamare después de informarle a Naruto su patrimonio-. 


	4. Capitulo 3: Namikaze Naruto

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Quería explicarles una cosa, como vieron en el capitulo anterior, Sasuke esta muerto, jeje, ustedes comprenderán, el tipo últimamente me esta cayendo mal, así que en este fic no Sasuke estará muerto XD. (no fue mi idea, pero aun así la respeto)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yo También sigo esperando aportaciones pervertidas de personajes, no quiero decirles quien estará en el harem, pero les garantizo que lo van a disfrutar… también quería decirles, que ocupare algunos personajes extra, mujeres, digamos que necesito varios personajes para lo que quiero hacer y pues, mi limitado tiempo y poca capacidad intelectual o pervertida no me permite pensar en más… XD, así que agradeceré a aquellas personas que tengan el tiempo para mandarme un Mensaje Privado de un personaje femenino, voluptuosidad, mmm, gustos de índole carnal (ustedes comprenderán), barrera de sangre (si es que tienen, pero de preferencia no, y si le piensan poner una, que sea algo original), color de pelo, ojos y piel, y como también es una kunoichi debe venir con la aldea a la que pertenece, y si no es mucho pedir, una pequeña sicología del personaje… XD. Creo que eso es todo, jejeje (sonrisa tipo Jiraiya, o de Yumi-no-Yami, sea bien pervertida) los dejo con el capitulo.

Capitulo 3: Namikaze Naruto

-¿Para que me mandaste llamar Baa-chan?- grito un poco molesto el rubio mientras entraba en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Naruto, compórtate conforme a tu nuevo titulo, lo que quiero hablar contigo es un asunto sumamente delicado- respondió la rubia tratando de ocultar su leve molestia.

-Esta bien Baa-chan… ¿de que quería hablarme Hokage-sama?- dijo.

Tsunade suspiro lentamente, la verdad es que no tenía valor para encarar a Naruto, si tan solo Jiraiya estuviera junto a ella, le daría el valor que necesita para hablar en estos momentos… y tras un breve silencio respondió -De tus padres-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora era medio día, nos encontramos en el Monumento a los Hokage, ese lugar servia para que el rubio pudiera pensar y despejar el millar de cosas que surcaba en su mente, la primera cosa era aceptar y comprender la identidad de sus padres, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina; en segundo lugar, comprender el porque su padre sello en el al bijuu mas poderoso de todo el mundo, el temible Kyuubi no Kitsune, en tercer lugar, saber que tienes una herencia y propiedades, y posiblemente eres la persona mas rica en toda Konoha.

Realmente eran muchas cosas difíciles de asimilar, pero lo que lo hacia mas feliz, era que fue amado antes de nacer, no fue abandonado, y aunque haya quedado huérfano, tuvo una vez una familia, eso hizo que decidiera aceptar lo que le pertenecía desde su nacimiento, por lo que dirigió a la Torre Hokage mientras pensaba que era lo que el destino le tenia deparado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias por reunirte con nosotros Naruto- dijo Tsunade.

-No hay de que, pero si me permitieran preguntar, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-, el rubio se encontraba en una silla en una mesa con todos los miembros del Consejo a su lado y la Hokage frente a el, esto se le hacia raro, aunque el no analizaría su situación, estaba demasiado emocionado como para pensar en cosas difíciles.

-Namikaze-sama…- dijo el Aburame, -… estamos reunidos aquí para discutir varias cosas con respecto a su patrimonio y su futuro-.

Con esto el rubio se puso serio, viendo a la Hokage y de reojo a los miembros del Consejo, -Bueno, creo que podríamos empezar, aunque la verdad no tengo la menor idea de lo que quieran hablar-.

-Esto es demasiado problemático, lo que queremos discutir contigo es acerca de tu descendencia- dijo Shikato.

-No entiendo eso, ¿Qué significa eso de mi descendencia?- pregunto algo confuso Naruto.

-Lo que tenemos que decirte es, queremos que tengas varias esposas para que el Clan Namikaze exista de nuevo-.

-Bueno, ¿esposas? No había pensado en contraer matrimonio aun-.

Tsunade sonrío, estaba tan feliz, este era el momento de la venganza, por fin podría ponerlo en su lugar, por todas esas veces en que Naruto la llamo "Baa-chan", así que decidió intervenir -Lo que ellos tratan de explicarte es que al ser el único de tu clan y este al ser un activo muy importante para Konoha, tienes, por derecho y obligación…-, se paro un momento al ver la cara confundida del rubio, -…Naruto, ¿Jiraiya te dio la "charla" de los pájaros y las abejas?-.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

Esto no podría haberse puesto mas embarazoso para todos los miembros del Consejo, su esperanza, la esperanza de Konoha, no había tenido la "charla", todos los allí presentes estaban sudando la gota gorda, por lo que Tsunade dejo pasar esto y siguió hablando.

-Tú presencia aquí, se debe a que varios de los clanes de Konoha que tienen hijas en edad de asumir el liderazgo de su clan necesitan tener un heredero, antes de que puedan ser consideradas como líderes- explico la Sannin.

-Mmm- mientras pensaba que decir, -Aun no entiendo que me quieres decir Baa-chan-. Varios miembros querían decirlo, pero no se sentían lo suficientemente valientes para hacerlo, y mas porque estaban enojados por la idiotez del rubio, y tenían un poco de celos, por su suerte, sumándole también a eso que tenían miedo del futuro que le esperaba a Konoha y a las Naciones Ninja si se depositaban todas sus esperanzas en los hombros de Naruto.

Tsunade sonrío con satisfacción, tenia al rubio donde lo quería, -Mira Naruto, lo que tratamos de decirte es que varios clanes de Konoha quieren que te cases con sus hijas y tengas "hijos" con ellas-.

Naruto palideció, la noticia le había agarrado de bajada, siempre había estado solo, bueno hasta que se fue de viaje con Jiraiya, pero eso no cuenta, nunca había tenido mucho contacto con las mujeres, por lo que tenia dentro. Aunque últimamente eso había cambiado, desde que salvo a Konoha, las mujeres lo acosaban por montones, como si estuvieran en celo, su mente estaba trabajando a mil, no podía pensar en una respuesta, ahora tenia propiedades, después, tenia una reputación que mantener y ahora el iba a tener una esposa e hijos, -Espera Baa-chan, ¿Qué quieres decir con "casarme con varias mujeres"?-.

Tsunade se sobo las sienes, estaba discutiendo consigo misma si Naruto era idiota o se hacia, pero decidió no pensar en eso, -Exactamente eso Naruto, varios clanes de Konoha quieren unirse al tuyo, y la forma en que se consideran "unidos" es a través de un O-MIAI, esto es un matrimonio concertado-.

-¿Matrimonio concertado? ¿Qué es eso?-.

Hiashi no pudo guardar silencio por más tiempo, era conocido por su comportamiento serio, pero había límites para la paciencia, -Lo que tratamos de decirte, es que queremos que contraigas matrimonio con nuestras hijas-.

Por fin (después de muchos intentos) Naruto entendió, aunque su cerebro todavía estaba asimilando la noticia, y pensando en lo que seria de su vida. Quería amor, quería que su pareja le amara, inconscientemente era uno de sus deseos, el había visto la interacción entre las parejas, con base en la observación el determino que lo que quería era amor, amistad, comprensión, cariño, respeto y bueno… sexo, aunque esto ultimo no lo diría abiertamente, desde el viaje de formación de Jiraiya y después de su muerte en le encontró un gusto a sus libros, pero nunca antes se había atrevido a perder su inocencia con alguna mujer. Y ahora le decían que tenia que contraer matrimonio con varias mujeres, pero también le hacia preguntarse si ellas le amarían, por lo que miro directamente a los ojos de la Hokage.

Tsunade entendió la mirada que Naruto le daba, suspiro resignada aunque con un poco de lastima, -Se que es difícil de entender Naruto, has estado tanto tiempo solo y ahora te dicen que tendrás varias esposas, es una noticia que seguramente te tiene intranquilo, se que también quieres amor y no estar atado a una persona solo por obligación. Pero escúchame, desde que te convertiste en ninja has estado luchando por forjarte un futuro, por hacer que te respeten, y ahora lo tienes, creo que si Jiraiya estuviera entre nosotros te diría que aprovecharas la oportunidad, además no olvides que tienes un encanto natural-. Algunas personas en la sala se rieron entre dientes ante la pequeña broma.

-Bueno, creo que aceptare, pero hay una condición que pondré, conoceré a cada persona que quieran presentarme, pero si veo que no podemos estar juntos, no aceptare un matrimonio, ¿queda claro? Yo buscare amor sobre todas las cosas, no me importa si quieren que me case con la hija de un Daimyo, si no veo la posibilidad de amarnos, no la aceptare-.

-Muy bien, creo que podemos aceptar eso, además que Daimyo le entregaría su hija a alguien tan descuidado y cabeza dura como tu- dijo Tsunade en tono divertido, algunas risas se escucharon y Naruto se indigno un poco, sus planes habían tomado el rumbo que ella quería, ahora dejaría que Naruto descansara varios meses antes de cumplirle su ultimo sueño, "-Naruto, te espera un futuro brillante, se que Jiraiya estaría orgulloso de ti-", pensó antes de dirigirse a los miembros del Consejo. -Mañana reveláramos la verdadera identidad de Naruto, también se que algunos de ustedes están un poco ansiosos, tal vez podamos hacer algo para que eso disminuya, ¿Qué les parece que sus hijas tengan un O-MIAI con Naruto?-, todos aceptaron, -… Muy bien, con esto queda levantada la sesión-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente en la explanada frente a la Torre Hokage, vemos a Tsunade, Shizune, a los miembros del Consejo y a alguien más.

-¿QUE NOTICIAS CREEN QUE NOS DIRAN?- pregunto Lee emocionado.

-¡DEBE SER ALGO SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE! ¡YOSH! ¡GRITARE CON TODAS LAS LLAMAS DE MI JUVENTUD!-.

Lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de Lee, -¡GAI-SENSEI!-.

-¡LEE-KUN!-.

-¡GAI-SENSEI!-.

-¡LEE-KUN!-.

Y antes de que el Genjutsu apareciera Sakura los dejo inconcientes al golpearlos en la nuca. -Tsunade-sama no me quiso decir ayer que la vi bebiendo en su despacho- exclamo Sakura.

-Yo tuve que dejar un informe y por su comportamiento era muy raro, supongo que en los próximos días sabremos lo que ella trama- exclamo Kurenai.

-Tal vez diga cual es el hombre elegido- dijo Kiba.

-Tu comentario es absurdo, una información así debe ser guardada de manera clasificada, no ser divulgada a todo el mundo- le recrimino Shino.

-Guau, Guau- ladro Akamaru.

-Si, lo se Akamaru, me emocione, pero después seguro nos enteramos por medio de Hinata, después de todo, ella es la que esta mas metida en ese embrollo- contesto triste Kiba.

-Esto es demasiado problemático- se quejo Shikamaru.

-Yo estoy emocionada, por allí escuche que este anuncio es lo más grande después de la destrucción de Akatsuki- dijo Ino.

-Miren, al parecer ya darán la noticia- afirmo Choji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aldeanos de Konohagakure no Sato, es un placer para mí darles a conocer un secreto que se remonta al ataque de Kyuubi no Kitsune sobre nosotros, todos ustedes saben algo de la vida personal de Yondaime Hokage, pero nunca supieron que el estaba casado y que su esposa dio a luz ese fatídico día, ella murió en el parto, después de luchar para traer a la vida a su hijo…-, los murmullos cesaron, toda la aldea estaba en completo silencio, -…después nuestro Hokage uso a su hijo para contener a la bestia…- gritos de duda comenzaron a escucharse entre la población, -… así es, como ustedes están pensando, el hijo de Namikaze Minato es nuestro Sapo Sannin antes conocido como Uzumaki Naruto, ahora les presento a Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto- dijo, mientras se hacia a un lado y dejaba que la audiencia aclamara a su héroe…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo era tan emocionante para Naruto, hace unos años era el paria de la aldea, el "demonio" y ahora era aclamado, querido, amado por toda Konoha, lo que siempre había soñado, por lo que siempre luchaba lo acababa de obtener y solo podía llorar de la emoción… aunque no debería hacerlo, pero se sentía tan bien.

Ese mismo día se declaro que habría un carnaval durante todo el mes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, ese mismo día más tarde, en algunos lugares fuera de Konohagakure no Sato se estaban llevando a cabo importantes reuniones y acontecimientos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Daimyo de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego) estaba teniendo una sesión con sus Consejeros, estaban hablando sobre Namikaze Minato, este siempre había sido querido y respetado por todos, gracias a el, Hi no Kuni había prosperado enormemente, también siempre había soñado que su familia se uniría a la de el en un futuro, pero con su trágica muerte y sin un heredero, sus esperanzas se vinieron a bajo.

Pero ahora que sabia que había una posibilidad no la iba a dejar pasar, después de todo, si esto funcionaba, los lazos serian aun mas fuertes entre Hi no Kuni y Konoha, si las cosas tomaban el rumbo que el y Tsunade tenían previsto.

-Eso es lo que se hará Katagiri-sama, dijeron varios de los presentes.

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse- le dijo a sus Consejeros antes de que la reunión terminara. Ese mismo día tendría una charla con sus hijas adolescentes, y rogó a Kami que una de ellas aceptara el O-MIAI, así las cosas irían por buen camino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara recibió una carta de la Hokage, después de leerla decidió que debía consultar esto con el Consejo, era una oportunidad única, unir para siempre a Suna y Konoha, por fin podrían ser naciones hermanas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Oni no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Demonio), una mujer esperaba a sus asesores, mientras pensaba, "-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que cumplas tu promesa Naruto-". Un par de minutos después de eso, sus dos asesores estuvieron con ella.

-¿Nos mando llamar Shion-sama?- dijo el hombre.

-Si, quería decirles que ha llegado el momento para dar comienzo a una nueva generación-.

-Oh, entendemos Shion-sama, ¿suponemos que ya ha dispuesto a la pareja que quiere?- pregunto la mujer.

-Así es, mis visiones me han dicho que ya es hora, la persona a la que elegí es un ninja de Konoha, su nombre es Namikaze Naruto, pero antes se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto- dijo.

-¿El muchacho rubio que nos ayudo a derrotar definitivamente a Mouryou?- pregunto curiosa la mujer. Shion solo asintió.

-Haremos los arreglos necesarios Shion-sama- respondió el hombre.

-Arigato- contesto cortésmente la sacerdotisa, pero por dentro estaba ansiosa, no sabia lo que le deparara el futuro, pero estaba decidida a forjarlo con sus propias manos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sabes que no puedes ser sacerdotisa del Templo de Hi no Kuni, ¿verdad?- dijo el anciano.

-Si, padre- contesto dócilmente la niña adolescente.

-Pero todavía hay algo que puedes hacer por nosotros, esto honraría a nuestro clan y nos haría sentir muy orgullosos de ti-.

En ese momento ella tuvo esperanza después de muchos años, esperanza de que su familia se sintiera orgullosa de ella, -Hare lo que me pidas-, respondió. Siempre había dado esa respuesta, aunque lo que le pidieran hacer fuera o no de su agrado, pero por una vez en su vida se sentía feliz.

Su padre le contesto -Aunque si haces esto, quedaras fuera del clan, pero podrás forjar tu futuro como quieras, considéralo como lo ultimo que harías por nosotros…-, observo como su hija no dudo, el le sonrío, -… muy bien, alista tus cosas, tendrás un O-MIAI con Namikaze Naruto-.

Ella asintió y se retiro del lugar, tendría una reunión de matrimonio con esa persona, por lo que se llevaría la mejor ropa que resaltara sus encantos naturales, aunque por dentro rogaba que no fuera un anciano decrepito o un depravado, seria mejor que llevara sus mejores kimonos y ropas formales, solo por si acaso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Koyuki-sama, hemos recibido información sobre la persona que nos pidió investigar-.

-Entonces, dime, ¿Qué es lo que encontraron?- respondió.

-Al parecer el ninja llamado Naruto ha adquirido su verdadero nombre, ahora se llama Namikaze Naruto, ha adquirido todas sus propiedades, y riquezas, según nuestras fuentes, ahora tiene títulos y poder por todos lados, también al parecer, varias personas están interesadas en que el se case con varias mujeres importantes-.

-Mmmm…-, ella recordó todas las charlas con sus asesores, después de varias discusiones, ella llego a la conclusión de que esperaría a ver que le deparaba el futuro, había tenido varios novios, pero con ninguno de ellos llego mas allá de simples besos o caricias, quería conservarse intacta para el hombre, padre de sus hijos, y secretamente estuvo vigilando los avances de Naruto. El le había dado esperanza y el valor para encarar a todos, eso era lo que la había motivado a esperar, pero ahora ya había crecido y era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, además, si todo resultaba como lo tenia pensado, su país estaría siempre enlazado a Konoha. -Muy bien, quiero que hagan los preparativos necesarios, en un mes y medio estaremos en Konohagakure, haremos una visita oficial, por favor infórmenle al Hokage actual que queremos escoltas para esas fechas-.

-Como lo ordene Koyuki-sama- dijo el hombre antes de retirarse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en Konoha, en algunos hogares, los jefes de clan que tenían hijas estaban hablando con ellas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿QUE?- grito Ino.

-Tranquilízate hija-, le dijo su padre, -Namikaze Minato siempre fue un amigo de la familia y yo le había dicho que mi hija se casaría con su hijo, por favor, solo dale la oportunidad, es todo lo que pido-.

-¡Me niego a hacerlo!- respondió exaltada.

-Por favor, solo date la oportunidad de conocerlo mas a fondo, no sabes que puede pasar-.

Ino se lo pensó mucho, pero a regañadientes acepto tener un O-MIAI con Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No te obligare a nada, pero seria de mucho beneficio para el Clan si pudieras presentarte al O-MIAI que prepararemos, si es que aceptas- dijo Shibi.

La adolescente de quince años le miro sin decir nada, estaba pensando la propuesta, y aunque las mujeres dentro del Clan Aburame eran menos serias como sus contrapartes masculinas, sin duda a veces eran dominadas por sus hormonas y mas a esa edad, -Pensare en eso un par de días, no es que realmente me entusiasme la idea de unirme en matrimonio a una persona que no conozco y aunque seguramente seria beneficioso para el clan, es una cosa que debo pensar detenidamente-.

-Entiendo- respondió simplemente su padre, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, -Esperare una respuesta de tu parte que sea de beneficio para ti y para el clan-. Su hija solo asintió.

Allí acabo la conversación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el recinto Hyuuga se estaba llevando a cabo una acalorada discusión.

-No puedes obligarme a hacer eso, el no esta a mi altura, siempre he pensado que mi marido seria alguien poderoso y que siguiera el comportamiento de un shinobi, ¡No quiero tener un O-MIAI con el!- dijo Hanabi en un tono que mostraba claramente su enojo.

-¿Y tu que dices Hinata?- pregunto Hiashi.

Con una sonrisa mas grande de lo normal, que demostraba claramente su felicidad ante esa noticia respondió -Yo… yo haré lo que el clan pida-, pero por dentro estaba gritando de la emoción, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, debido a los pensamientos sucios que tenia, "-Por fin, tengo la oportunidad que siempre quise, seré la madre de sus hijos, compartiré su lecho, haré el amor con el cada noche-".

Hiashi examino muy bien las respuestas de sus hijas, así como su comportamiento, sabia de los sentimientos de Hinata para con el rubio, y eso era un punto positivo, pero podría nublar su pensamiento y sus acciones para con el clan. Luego pensó en Hanabi, había crecido altanera y prepotente, egoísta tal vez. Pero también pensó en los deseos del Clan Hyuuga y en el futuro, la oportunidad de mejorar el Byakugan se les estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata y no podían rechazar eso, suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y meditaba lo que los ancianos Hyuuga le habían dicho, "-No abra discusión, las dos se casaran con el-" recordó.

Abrió los ojos y miro a sus dos hijas, adopto su postura estoica y dijo,-Namikaze Naruto es alguien de renombre, tiene poder y aunque no me guste su comportamiento infantil… Su deber es para con el clan, antes que sus propios deseos, además debido a su posición como herederas del Clan Hyuuga, este asunto no esta a discusión, es una orden directa, tienen que hacer todo lo posible por contraer matrimonio con Namikaze Naruto, el liderazgo del clan dependerá de que tengan un hijo con el, por lo tanto ambas tendrán un O-MIAI -. Esto silencio cualquier comentario negativo hacia la idea. También, antes de retirarse, Hiashi les explico que posiblemente el rubio tuviera mas esposas.

Esas palabras hicieron que Hanabi tuviera que tragarse su enojo y hacer una rabieta mental, nunca aceptaría eso, preferiría que le pusieran el sello del pájaro enjaulado, a… a… ser la mujer del rubio, y mas… el hecho de ser una de sus mujeres, esa sola idea le causaba escalofrío y pesadillas.

Minutos después, en el dormitorio de la peliazul, Hinata no podía estar más feliz, su sueño estaba al alcance de su mano, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de valor. Mientras caía dormida se pregunto "-¿Cuántas mujeres podrían querer estar con Naruto?-" Aquella seria una pregunta que posiblemente no tuviera respuesta…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un local de dango vemos a Mitarashi Anko saborearse los labios mientras pensaba, "-La oportunidad de robarle la inocencia al hijo de Yondaime es algo que no puedo dejar pasar-".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche Naruto no pudo dormir, el sentía que su vida cambiaria mucho en los próximos meses… cuanta razón tendría, pero no seria un cambio normal, seria algo sumamente drástico y mas cuando la capacidad de su sangre saliera a luz…


	5. Capitulo 4: conociéndonos mejor

**OMAKE**

Hablando por radio se encontraba la roca Timmy, tenia un cartón donde estaba escrito -No puedo detenerlas por mucho mas tiempo, ¿Qué ordenes me da señor?-, mientras esperaba la respuesta arrojo una granada a la horda de mujeres.

-Resiste Timmy, la ayuda va en camino, te he enviado la artillería pesada-.

Timmy saco otro cartón -¿A quien envío?-.

De respuesta solo recibió estática…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Capitulo 4: Conociéndonos mejor**

No era una mañana tranquila en Konoha, los shinobis, más precisamente los Gennin andaban de un lugar a otro, con este repentino carnaval que se le había ocurrido a Tsunade, las misiones Rango D habían subido hasta las nubes, incluso algunos Chunnins, y Jonins estaban ayudando a sus estudiantes.

Aunque cierto rubio no se sentía tan animado como de costumbre, de hecho se sentía bastante nervioso, nunca tuvo una cita en toda su vida y ahora tenia que casarse, no con una, sino con varias mujeres, el asunto todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza, sin duda nunca volvería a estar solo, mientras pensaba en su nueva vida alguien llamo a su puerta sacándolo de su ensoñación, para su sorpresa resulto ser un Anbu.

-Namikaze-sama, tengo un paquete que Hokage-sama mando para usted- dijo extendiendo el paquete envuelto en una tela -dijo que lo necesitaría-.  
-¿Baa-chan me mando algo?- pregunto Naruto, al tiempo el paquete le era entregado y antes de que pudiera agradecer o preguntar cualquier cosa el Anbu se retiro en una nube de humo. El rubio se retiro al interior de su departamento para abrir el paquete, dentro de este había una yukata sobria, pero muy a su estilo, y una hakama negra Naruto la tomo y entonces noto que debajo había una tarjeta que decía:

_"__今日は日向__Hyuuga__で__11:15PM __に外出してください、あなたはそれを取りに行くが、遅刻するもの__ではなく、この浴衣は、私は彼女を見た私はそれを知っていたが使__用しています。__  
__署名__: __メー__-__チャン__。__Tsunade  
__シモンズ：私は古いよ！と真剣に、あなたは、それは良いと彼女の__かつての妻になっているか？__"__  
_

(Para el que no sepa hablar japonés acá dejo la traducción)  
_"Recuerda que hoy tienes que salir con Hyuuga Hinata a las 11:15 hrs., tienes que ir a buscarla, no llegues tarde y usa esta yukata, cuando la vi supe que era para ti.  
Firma: __Baa-Cha__ Tsunade.  
PD: ¡NO SOY VIEJA! ¿Y en serio le dijiste a ella una vez que seria una buena esposa?"_

.

.  
Naruto se rasco la cabeza mientras pensaba para si mismo "-¿en verdad dije eso?-", por lo que trato de recordar las misiones que tubo con Hinata cuando, recordando solo fragmentos, hasta que dio con el clavo, recordó haber ducho eso en una de las misiones después de que Sasuke huyo de Konoha, en esa misión le dijo que seria una muy buena esposa, solo de recordar eso le provoco un leve sonrojo.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar las telarañas de su mente y miro el reloj en la pared, 10:25 hrs. Tiempo suficiente como para una ducha y alistarse, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para alistarse se pregunto a si mismo "-¿Qué estará haciendo Hinata?-".

Soltando un suspiro de resignación y tristeza se confeso "-Ojala que su clan no la presione para casarse conmigo, lo ultimo que quiero es lastimar a alguien preciado para mi-".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día atípico en el Complejo Hyuuga, los miembros de la rama secundaria iban y venían con cajas y bolsas, aunque esto no era novedoso, Hanabi siempre molestaba al Bouke sin importar que tuvieran algo más importante que hacer, lo que diferenciaba este día de los demás, era que ahora era Hinata la que los estaba "ocupando".

Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

Hinata siempre intentaba hacer las cosas por si misma, tratando en lo posible de no molestar a los del Bouke, y si lo hacia, era porque estaba exhausta por algún entrenamiento o misión, o simplemente estaba haciendo otras cosas, siempre decía por favor y gracias, cosa que el Bouke apreciaba y deseaban con todo su corazón que cuando Hiashi-sama abdicara, lo hiciera a favor de Hinata-sama.

Pero esta mañana Hinata se levanto extrañamente animada, preparo desayuno para toda su familia, (cosa que no extrañaba a nadie) pero esta vez ella tomo su desayuno sin esperarlos y se la pasó todo el resto de la mañana en su cuarto, esto causo que algunos miembros del clan se preocuparan.

-¿Hinata-sama, se encuentra usted bien?-pregunto un Bouke detrás de la puerta que daba a la habitación de la mencionada.

-¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien- respondió una voz dulce pero en su timbre se denotaba algo de duda o inquietud.

-¿Necesita algo?- esa pregunta fue el primer error del día.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, el Hyuuga estaba a punto de excusarse cuando noto que la puerta corrediza se abrió hasta la mitad y Hinata lo observo con un poco de duda.

-A decir verdad…- dijo volviendo al interior de su recamara y regresando segundos después con un lindo kimono verde jade, con dibujos de pétalos de rosa blanca. -… ¿Crees poder conseguirme este kimono en color azul cielo?- pregunto la joven, esperando conseguir una respuesta afirmativa.

El Bouke hizo una reverencia y partió, Hinata regreso al interior de su cuarto cuando recordó que no cerró la puerta, y entonces observo, a otros dos Hyuuga pasar por enfrente de su recamara, segundo error del día.

-¡Esperen!...- exclamo la joven a lo cual ambos Hyuuga se voltean -… ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de conseguirme unos obis de color miel?- pregunto dudosa, estos simplemente asintieron.

End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

Y así fue como prácticamente todos los Hyuuga de la Rama Secundaria terminaron llevando kimonos, de diversos colores y diseños, algunos traían yukatas, otros llevaban joyería y maquillajes, perfumes, etcétera. Francamente, el revuelto era tal que hasta a Hanabi le empezó a picar un poco la curiosidad de lo que estaba haciendo su hermana, por lo que se dirigió a su recamara, aunque se le dificulto el paso con tantas personas en el pasillo.

-¿Nee-san que es lo que estas haciendo?- pregunto la menor de las Hyuuga al llegar al cuarto de su hermana, cuando observo que su hermana estaba viéndose en el espejo, tratando de decidir entre dos kimonos: uno rosa pálido, con manchas rojas que imitaban a un dragón chino; el segundo, que en realidad era una yukata, de un color lila, con el diseño de pétalos de satura.

-¿Hanabi-Chan?- pregunto la peliazul, que se acerco a su hermana cargando los vestidos.  
-Dime, ¿Cuál te gusta más?- mostrándole ambos kimonos.  
-... El rosa...- contesto mecánicamente, preguntándose que rayos le pasaba a su hermana.  
-¿El rosa?- cuestiono dudosa la decisión que su hermana le había dado, meditando que hacer mientras miraba ambas vestimentas -No, mejor el lila- respondió comenzando a ponérselo.

-Tiene razón Hinata-sama- dijo una Hyuuga que estaba en la recamara -Además, ese color hacer resaltar su belleza natural-.  
-No entiendo…- interrumpió Hanabi, -… ¿Para que es todo esto?- pregunto de nuevo sin entender el porque de todo aquel ajetreó.  
-¿Cómo que para que?- río por lo bajo Hinata, volteando a ver a su hermana le respondió sin vacilación, -Es para mi cita con Naruto-kun desde luego- lo que provoco lo siguiente; mientras que ella se ruborizaba, las Hyuuga que la acompañaron en su "ocupada" mañana sonrieron, felices de que al menos Hinata-sama estuviera feliz de su situación, mientras que Hanabi-sama, fruncía el seño en señal de molestia.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan ansiosa si tenemos que casarnos con ese inútil?- cuestiono ahora la menor de las hermanas Hyuuga, sin notar que su hermana reemplazo la sonrisa y mirada llena de brillo por un rostro que denotaba enojo y poca paciencia.

En algun lugar de Konoha Kiba estaba hablando con Shino sobre el patrimonio de Naruto y su el posible matrimonio con Hinata, en ese momento, una explosion de instinto asesino se sintio por toda la aldea.

Kiba se dirigio a Shino con una mirada de miedo y temblando dijo -Creo que alguien insulto a Naruto enfrente de Hinata-.

Shino asintio en la confirmacion -Siento lastima por esa persona-, despues de ese comentario regresaron a su anterior conversación.

Volviendo al complejo Hyuuga. -Hanabi- pronuncio Hinata, lo cual le hizo ganar la atención de su hermana, ella nunca había llamado directamente por el nombre a nadie -¿Podrías dejarme "SOLA" por favor?- a lo cual su hermana menor se marcho molesta. -Ustedes también si no les importa- dijo dirigiendo su mira a las Hyuuga que estaban en su recamara.  
-Como lo desee, Hinata-sama- dijeron al unísono ambas Hyuuga y se retiraron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las ventanas de aquel carruaje, se divisa el rostro de una joven, tez clara, ojos azul turquesa opaco y cabello grisáceo, vistiendo un kimono azul cielo con detalles en blanco, ella era Katagiri Yuuhi la cuarta de cinco hijas del Señor Feudal de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego), de carácter dominante, su afición es la de descubrir cosas nuevas, pero también es muy responsable, por esto entendía perfectamente la importancia de este O-MAI con el heredero de Namikaze Minato, y la verdad, para que negarlo, estaba interesada además de que le gustaban los chicos con ideales. Desde su niñez ella dormía escuchando las grandiosas historias sobre el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha; y si le sumamos el hecho de que sabia varias cosas de su "prometido", de cómo sus acciones ayudaron a salvar países enteros, o detener amenazas que podían poner en peligro a las personas, era de verdad algo para tomar en cuenta, no podía negarse, después de todo, ser la esposa de un personaje tan singular no podría ser tan malo, lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de que no seria su "única esposa", sino que seria parte de "sus esposas".

Pero volviendo a la realidad, dentro de la cabina ella dirigió su mirar para ver de reojo a… ¿Cómo debería llamarla? ¿Hermana o Akari?, dio un bufido de molestia llevándose los brazos frente a ella y cruzándolos, esto llamo la atención de su acompañante, -¿Pasa algo Katagiri-sama?- alcanzo a escuchar.

Yuuhi volvió a mirar a la joven mujer frente a ella, observando el largo y sedoso cabello lila suave que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura con algunos adornos en el pelo de color dorado, sus ojos verdes, su delgado y frágil cuerpo, su kimono blanco con un obi negro, así como adornos en los pliegues del mismo color, en si toda aquella foto la hacia parecer una muñeca que no debía tocarse -No me pasa nada Akari-san, es solo que estoy impaciente por llegar a Konoha-.

-Veo…- le contesto Akari, no sabiendo que mas hacer para hacer el viaje un poco mas llevadero, -… yo también estoy un poco ansiosa…-, se detuvo para tomar un respiro y obtener algo mas de valor, -… Disculpe Katagiri-sama, pero… ¿usted sabe algo acerca de nuestro pretendiente, Namikaze Naruto?- pregunto con un sonrojo en la mejillas y señalando su falta de información.

Yuuhi suspiro resignada mientras veía hacia fuera del carruaje -La verdad, no se mucho sobre el…-, apoyando su dedo índice sobre su mentón, -Lo poco que se es que tiene mas o menos nuestra misma edad, es un gran y poderoso shinobi, también que ha tenido famosos ninjas por maestros así como amigos y que es el jinchuriki de Kyuubi no Kitsune…-.

Esa respuesta hizo que su corazón se tranquilizara un poco, desde que había salido del monasterio se había sentido muy nerviosa y con miedo, al parecer Kami escucho sus suplicas, ya que no tendría que compartir el resto de su vida con un anciano o un depravado después de todo.

La princesa de Hi no Kuni prosiguió hablando -… Aunque también se que tuvo un viaje de formación con el ya difunto Sannin Jiraiya, autor de las novelas eróticas "Icha Icha Paradice"-, la joven sacerdotisa se sonrojo un poco pensando que tal vez Kami no había escuchado del todo sus suplicas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Tsunade todavía no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara, incluso si la pila de papeleo parecía mas grande que el Monumento Hokage, y los constantes intentos de su asistente por quitarle su "ayudita motivacional" no menguaban el recuerdo de su mente, recordando una y otra vez la cara del consejo y la de Naruto por supuesto, cuando se enteraron de que el rubio debería tener varias esposas.  
-Esas caras eran todo un poema- murmuro la Hokage mientras revisaba y firmaba documentos.  
-Tsunade-sama- hablo su Shizune, -Aquí llegaron otros documentos de las familias que solicitaron tener un O-MAI con Naruto-kun-.  
Para nuestra rubia Hokage, no paso desapercibido el sufijo añadido por su asistente a Naruto, sonriendo para si misma dejo pasar la oportunidad, pero para sus adentros pensó "-Al parecer hay muchas personas interesadas en Naruto-", riendo entre dientes prosiguió con su deber, -Haber déjame verlos- le pidió a Shizune mientras tomaba las hojas y le echaba una mirada rápida. Mientras hacia eso, su cara, que en un principio mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción, ahora era una cara de sorpresa en la que se podía leer claramente "OH, DIOS MIO".  
-Cielos, menos mal que Naruto dispondrá dentro de poco su fortuna, y una nueva casa para su clan…- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sake -… porque de seguro que va a necesitar de mucho dinero-.  
-¿Por qué dice eso Tsunade-sama?-.  
-No, por nada…- mientras que para sus adentros pensó "-ese numero, será mejor que me lo guarde, quizás me traiga suerte en la lotería-", tomo otro trago de sake y siguió leyendo, todavía incrédula en el numero de O-MAI que tendría Naruto y mas por las personas que lo solicitaban "-quizás debí hacer que el carnaval durara 3 meses-".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 11.10 hrs. Naruto estaba enfrente de la Mansión Hyuuga.  
-¿En que podemos ayudarle Namikaze-sama?- pregunto uno un Hyuuga que se encontraba de portero-  
Escuchar que le llamaran por su apellido le entristecía un poco, -Etto, yo... vengo a recoger a Hinata-chan- dijo sintiéndose algo incomodo.

-Pase por favor- dicho esto, el Hyuuga escolto al ojiazul adentro de la mansión, donde pudo notar la preferencia del clan por el estilo tradicional oriental, hasta que noto que su guía se había detenido, la causa, el líder y señor del clan estaba enfrente de ellos. -Hiashi-sama- dijo el Bouke que escoltaba a Naruto mientras hacia una reverencia, a lo cual el rubio imito, pero solo agachando la cabeza, lo cual parecía mas un saludo semiformal que una reverencia.  
-Gracias Kou, puedes retirarte- le respondió Hiashi y mirando directamente a los ojos al rubio -Namikaze-san acompáñeme-, dicho esto dio media vuelta y caminaron hasta el despacho del líder del Clan Hyuuga.

-Tome asiento Namikaze-san- dijo Hiashi al sentarse.  
Haciendo como se le aconsejo, Naruto se sentó y comenzó la platica -Bien, ¿de que quiere hablar, señor Hiashi?-  
-Los dos sabemos de que- respondió directamente el hombre.  
-... Se refiere a Hinata y a Hanabi, supongo-.  
-El interés del clan es que los niños que obtengas con ellas, o al menos uno de ellos, se conviertan en miembros de la rama principal, siempre y cuando estos cumplan con las "exigencias" que el consejo tiene-.  
-¿A que se refiere con "exigencias"?- respondió Naruto un poco molesto ya que no le gustaba el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando-.  
-Lo que quiero decir es que…- Hiashi se detuvo un momento para meditar bien sus palabras –… el clan quiere que uno de tus hijos que tengas con Hinata, o con Hanabi, formen parte de la elite Hyuuga, por lo que su madre será la nueva líder del clan...- a Naruto se le frunció el seño, el solo ver como Hiashi negociaba a sus hijas y posibles nietos no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba escuchando, –… y por exigencias, me refiero a que el elegido deberá tener un byakugan por demás extraordinario-.  
-Eso es conveniente para usted, pero no para mí, o el resto de mi..."familia"-.  
-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué propone Namikaze-san?-, a Hiashi tampoco le gustaba los términos del clan, puede que el sea duro, severo si lo pensamos bien, pero lamentablemente, el Clan Hyuuga es uno de los clanes mas antiguos del mundo shinobi, y en ellos habían no años, sino siglos de honor y prestigio, siendo así, el clan no puede darse el lujo de permitirse regirse por sentimientos paternales, no, en el Souke recaía la responsabilidad y obligación de deberes para con el clan.  
Ahora era el turno de pensar de Naruto, algo para lo que no era bueno realmente, a menos claro que se encontrara muy presionado, como en estos momentos.  
-Cuando mis hijos estén preparados para asumir la responsabilidad, se los preguntare- dijo el rubio. Mirando a los ojos cristalinos de Hiashi- yo no los forzare a hacer algo que ellos no quieran hacer o ser-.  
-Y no permitiré que les pongan el sello del pájaro enjaulado-.  
Hiashi sonreía por dentro, quizás el joven jinchuriki no sea tan tonto después de todo, -Informaré al consejo de la decisión que tomamos- dijo el líder de los Hyuuga observando como su "yerno" se levantaba del asiento y se retiraba.  
-Solo una cosa más- pidió ganándose la atención del rubio.  
-Cuida bien de ellas, y de mis nietos- dijo esta vez el era el que miraba directamente a los ojos de Naruto.  
-Si, bueno…- dijo rascándose la cabeza -… le recuerdo que primero tenemos que ver si podremos llevarnos bien…- mientras miraba hacia el exterior por la ventana, no queriendo que Hiashi lo viera ruborizado -… los hijos pueden esperar por el momento-.

El líder de los Hyuuga sonrió para sus adentros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos golpes sonaron en su puerta, luego una voz le aviso -Hinata-sama, Namikaze-sama le esta esperando-.  
-¡Enseguida bajo!- contesto la joven emocionada, nunca se imagino que el compromiso de matrimonio seria con su amor platónico, de hecho, tenia planeado que cuando se enterara quien seria la persona con la cual tendría que casarse, iría al departamento de su rubio y le diría todo lo que sentía, y si llegaba a ser correspondida: Le pediría que se fugaran juntos, y aunque fuera un sueño tonto, ella pensaba hacer eso.  
Pero no habría necesidad de ello y estaba agradecida a los cielos de que pudiera estar con el amor de su vida sin tener que fallar o decepcionar a su clan, estaba tan emocionada que no supo como, pero ya estaba en la planta baja de su hogar, a unos escasos tres pasos de su "prometido", hasta que una voz que, según ella era la melodía de los ángeles, la saco de sus pensamientos. Aunque para otros como Hanabi, fuera la voz más escandalosa que se pudiera escuchar en la vida.  
-Hinata-Chan, te vez preciosa- y no era para menos. Hinata llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono lila, (mismo que cuestiono su hermana menor que por alguna razón no se encontraba en la mansión) con detalles de pétalos de flor de rosa blanca en las mangas y en la parte derecha del cuerpo, y aunque ella prefería lucir natural, se había puesto un poco de maquillaje, que a decir verdad, resaltaba sus encantos mas que opacarlos.  
-A...arigato Naruto-san- le respondió, Hinata se sentía feliz ¿acaso Naruto la había dicho que era preciosa?  
-Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos?- dijo rascándose la cabeza. Dicho esto ambos jóvenes se retiran de la mansión, no sin antes el rubio le dijo a Hiashi que regresaría a Hinata antes de que se hiciera muy tarde.  
Ya en el festival Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata se estaba portando mas extraña de lo que recordaba, cuando lo miraba (al mismo tiempo que él la veía de reojo,) se daba cuenta que tenia el semblante triste o melancólico, y cuando se daba cuenta que el la miraba se le subían los colores al rostro, (lo cual él no entendía el porque) y miraba para otro lado, y cuando lo hacia, por lo general miraba sus sombras, y cuando lo hacia sonreía y de nuevo se sonrojaba, ¿Por qué?  
A Naruto le empezaba a preocupar ese comportamiento ¿acaso Hinata no sentía nada por el y solo lo hacia por complacer los deseos de su clan? ¿Y por qué ya no le decía Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué le decía ahora Naruto-san? ¿Acaso solo le interesaba su titulo?  
-Hinata-chan, ¿pasa algo malo?-  
-¿He? ¡No! ¡No ocurre nada malo Naruto-kun es decir Naruto-san!-, a Hinata esa pregunta le agarro desprevenida -es solo que... yo etto... me... preguntaba si...- para estas alturas Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos -… si po...podría tomar tu brazo Naruto-san- a medida que hablaba, lo hacia con un hilo de voz cada vez mas fino.  
-¿Por eso es que actuabas tan raro Hinata-chan? ¡No deberías preocuparte tanto, estamos en una cita, te doy permiso de todo!- la peliazul bajo la vista avergonzada, pero se acercó a su prometido y se aferro a su brazo derecho, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, acción que genero un sonrojo en ambos, aunque la poseedora del byakugan no lo noto en su acompañante.  
Iban caminando por la calle, Hinata disfrutaba escuchando las anécdotas e historias de sus aventuras con el Sannin de las ranas, que el llamaba cariñosamente Ero-senin, aunque lo que en verdad disfrutaba mas era su compañía, iba tan cómoda que decidió dejarse llevar y cerró los ojos, acción poco recomendable cuando vas por una calle congestionada y mas si tu acompañante no mira por donde va.  
Naruto no podía dejar de mirar a Hinata, ella era tan bonita, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus hermosos ojos, su cabello sedoso y cuidado su piel de porcelana, además ese kimono le quedaba perfecto. Pero lo que más llamaba la mirada del rubio por una extraña razón que el no comprendía, eran sus labios que con ellos dibujaba hermosas sonrisas, por alguna razón le parecía que brillaban, probablemente por el labial que usaba, ¡Por todo los cielos! Le parecía que esos labios rogaban por ser besados. Estaba tan hipnotizado que no se dio cuenta hasta que tropezaron con un grupo de personas.  
-Disculpe no fue nues... ¿Hinata-sama?- trato de excusarse un joven de ojos albinos, pariente de la joven con la que choco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por las calles de la feria se podía ver a un joven de piel bronceada, cabello castaño, con ojos felinos, aunque su rasgo mas característico serian sus ojos que parecían mas felinos que humanos, usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, mismo color de sus pantalones, siendo acompañado por un can de gran tamaño de color blanco.  
-Sabes Akamaru, aun no me ago a la idea de que Naruto sea el "elegido"- le menciono a su amigo canino, -Y menos que se case con "mi hermana"- teniendo con un tic en el ojo. Akamaru le lanzo un ladrido de apoyo. -Lose, yo tampoco me lo esperaba-.

Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

-Quien lo diría, ¿verdad Akamaru?, que el descerebrado de nuestro amigo termine siendo el hijo del Cuarto Hokage-.  
Akamaru le ladro. -Ha, ya sabía yo que no podía ser derrotado por un ninja cualquiera- dijo, insinuando que se necesitaba justamente a un gran shinobi para ser derrotado, lo que provocó que el perro que lo acompañaba sudara una gota en la cabeza.  
-Aunque lo que me gustaría saber en verdad es quien es el elegido- menciono al tiempo que una sonrisa pervertida se le dibujaba en el rostro -De seguro seré yo- dijo en pecado de orgullo. Kiba escucho el reproche de su amigo canino.  
-Bueno, pues si no soy yo…- adoptando una postura de pensador, -… de seguro será un shinobi de lo más excepcional-. Akamaru le dio otro ladrido.  
-Que cosas dices Akamaru…- decía entre risas -… no creo que Naruto sea siquiera una opción-. El perro le miro dudoso.  
-Porque Naruto... es Naruto…- dijo el chico perro, tratando de explicarle a su amigo el porque el rubio no seria apto, a lo que solo obtiene un gruñido de desafío.  
-¿Qué insinúas Akamaru?- fingiendo indignidad- ¿Qué Naruto es mas "apto" para el trabajo que yo?-. Akamaru solo asintió.  
-¿Qué tal una apuesta entonces? Si Naruto, o cualquier otro Gennin o civil terminan siendo el elegido... Gastare todo lo que gane en las próximas 20 misiones en croquetas para ti- si no fuera porque lo conoce, diría que Akamaru tenía una afinidad como el Segundo Hokage, porque no abría otra forma de explicar de donde sacaba tanta baba el animal. -Pero si resulta ser un Anbu o un Jonin, tú tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir sin tus amados premios por 2 meses- Akamaru parecía una gelatina peluda, ni cuando vieron por primera vez el poder del jinchuriki de la arena había temblado tanto.  
-Bueno, volvamos a casa, tanta conmoción ya me dio hambre- dijo mientras aumentaban la velocidad. Minutos después, ya en el Complejo Inuzuka.  
-Mamá, Hana ya volví-.  
Apareciendo de una sala contigua -Hola Kiba, Akamaru- respondió su madre mientras llevaba en sus brazos un kimono tradicional.  
-¿Para que el kimono?- pregunto curioso el Inuzuka.  
-es, bueno para tu hermana-.  
-¿Para Hana?- aparentemente, Naruto no era el único lento para estas cosas.  
-Si ¿te sorprende hermanito?- dijo su hermana apareciendo por otra lado, ya algo fastidiada de que le estuviesen vistiendo como si fuera una muñeca de juguete.  
-¿Nee-chan te vas a casar?- dijo Kiba algo sorprendido, sinceramente, nunca pensó vivir lo suficiente como para que su hermana encontrase a su "media naranja" -¡no me digas que...!-  
-Si Kiba, es lo que piensas- parecía ser que Kiba por fin entendió de que iba la cosa-.  
-Dime hermana, ¿Quién es el afortunado "ganador"?-pregunto mientras miraba a su perruno compañero con una sonrisa siniestra -de seguro es un shinobi excepcional y de increíble renombre verdad-.  
-Así es hermanito- dijo levantando una ceja.-¿Pero porque tanto interés en tu posible cuñado?-.  
-Nada, solo curiosidad-.  
-Bueno, la semana próxima tendré una reunión de O-MAI con tu muy buen amigo Naruto Namikaze-.  
Si los perros pudieran reír, Akamaru de seguro quedaba afónico.

End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que hizo Kiba fue salir corriendo en dirección a casa de su amigo domador de insectos, solo para descubrir que el ya lo sabia, porque su hermana había decidido darle una oportunidad al O-MAI con Namikaze Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un restaurante barbacoa se puede ver a un par de shinobi, discutiendo sobre asuntos que habían descubierto.  
-Ñam, ñam, ¿Quién lo diría? Ñam, que Naruto seria el que terminara casándose con Ino, ¿No, Shikamaru?- dijo un joven algo robusto.  
-Esto es tan problemático- contesto su amigo que solo lo observaba comer-.  
En eso, ve llegar a su amigo perruno, Kiba y le hace el ademán de que los acompañe.  
-Y díganme, ¿se han enterado de las nuevas noticias?-.  
-Si te refieres a que Naruto es el escogido para tener un harem, si-.  
-Saben, creo que hicimos mal en burlarnos de el- menciono el amigo perro, -creo que deberíamos, "indemnizarlo", ¿no creen?-.  
-Eso me parece problemático, pero justo…- rascándose la barbilla -… ¿Qué tienes en mente?-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado horas, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en estos momentos en el Monumento a los Hokage, estaban admirando un hermoso atardecer, aunque el rubio, debido a una información que había obtenido en la feria, tenía algo muy importante que decirle.  
-Hinata- dijo dándole la espalda, cosa que preocupo un poco a la peliazul. -No tenemos porque casarnos- esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Hinata ¿Qué rayos habría echo mal para que Naruto le dijera eso?  
Y lo único que atino hacer Hinata fue llorar por lo bajo. Aunque Naruto tampoco le gustaba la idea de NO casare con ella, era una magnifica persona y mujer, tenia muchas cualidades positivas, pero justamente por eso.  
No podía forzarla a casarse con el, si ya amaba a otro hombre

Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto verdaderamente se sentía cómodo con Hinata, y parecía que se llevaban bastante bien, quien sabe, quizás casarse con ella no sea tan mala idea.  
-Hinata-chan, ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto el rubio, a lo que Hinata asiente con la cabeza.  
-Espérame aquí, enseguida regreso- y partió a un puesto de dango que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estaban; pidió una orden y mientras esperaba escucho una conversación que le parecía algo interesante-  
-¿No te parece indignante?- menciono una mujer mayor a su amiga -Que varias jóvenes tengan que casarse con un mismo hombre-.  
- Si pobre de esas chicas- afirmo su amiga, -ciento lastima de ellas, en especial de aquellas que estén enamoradas-  
-¿Cómo la joven Hinata?- eso si que descoloco al rubio. ¿Hinata amaba a otro hombre? ¿Por eso era que se portaba tan rara?  
-Pobrecita, tener que casarse, justo ahora que seguramente podría estar con ese chico- Naruto ya no quería escuchar mas, pago los dango y se fue de allí, alertando a ambas mujeres de que el había escuchado su conversación, y no pudieron evitar sentirse mal, ya que seguramente el rubio no podría ser el novio de Hinata, ya que esta tenia que casarse.  
Estas señoras no sabían que tan equivocadas estaban.

End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

Hinata no podía estar más triste, ¿Por qué rayos Naruto no quería casarse con ella? se sentía tan impotente, tan frustrada, que no noto que Naruto se fue acercando a ella, la tomo de los hombros e hizo que se vieran a los ojos.  
-Solo dile lo que sientes, de seguro el te corresponderá- le dijo para poder animarla, aunque en realidad solo la confundió mas,  
-Na...Naruto-kun, ¿de que estas hablando?- la joven en realidad no entendía que estaba pasando. Solo sabia que Naruto la abrasaba y la estaba consolando.  
-Hinata- dijo mirándole a los ojos -Solo tienes que decirle la verdad, dile que lo amas, te aseguro que el ese chico te querrá-.  
-¿Na...Naruto?-  
-Se que estas enamorada, Hinata…- dijo separándose un poco de ella -… y te aseguro que sea quien sea, el te aceptara, te lo prometo-.  
-¿En enserio lo crees, Naruto-kun?- respondió con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, a lo cual Naruto asiente con la cabeza.  
-Esta bien, lo haré- dijo mientras tomaba aire -Naruto, tu siempre fuiste un ejemplo a seguir para mi, porque siempre te esfuerzas al máximo-, Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ni el rumbo que tomaba. -Tu me mostraste el verdadero camino, tu camino, por eso yo te admiro, por eso yo... por eso yo... Te amo Naruto-kun- tras terminar de confesarse, Hinata se lanzo a los brazos de un atónito Naruto y empezó a sollozar. -Te juro que cuando me entere que tendría que casarme fue la noticia más horrible de mi vida, pero cuando me dijeron que seria contigo, yo... yo no cabía en mí de la felicidad- se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Hinata termino de desahogarse.  
-Hinata-chan-.  
-¿Qué es Naruto-kun?-.  
-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- como respuesta, recibió un fuere abrazo.  
-Si, si, si, si y mil veces si Naruto-kun-, pasaron el resto de la tarda besandose y abrazados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, como lo prometió, acompaño a Hinata a su casa, y en el trayecto, quería sacarse una duda que todavía no entendía.  
-Hinata-chan-  
-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?- dijo mientras seguía agarrada del brazo de su prometido.  
-¿Por qué me llamabas Naruto-san, en vez de Naruto-kun?- pregunto curioso el rubio.  
-Bueno… etto, lo que pasa es que tu eres mi prometido- dijo jugando con sus dedos -tengo que hablarte con respeto ¿no?-.  
-Gracias Hinata-chan, pero solo quiero que me llames Naruto, o Naruto-kun, ¿esta bien?  
-Si, mi Naruto-kun- dijo ella divertida.  
-Bueno, ya llegamos-.  
-Ah, Naruto-kun, ¿quieres pasar a tomar té?- invito su prometida.  
-Gracias Hinata-chan, me encantaría- contesto aceptando la propuesta.  
Ya adentro de nuevo en la mansión, Naruto espero sentado en la sala a que Hinata volviera con el te, no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando ella volvió con dos tazas, terminaron de tomarlas, y cuando Naruto estaba por irse.  
-Ha, Hinata, hay algo que se me olvido darte-.  
-¿Qué es Naruto-kun?-  
-Esto- dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba, de una manera tierna y sincera, -por ser así conmigo Hinata-chan- y como respuesta, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y devolvió el beso, cargándolo de pasión y deseo, el la tenia agarrada de la cintura, quería sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras que introducía su lengua dentro de su boca.  
-One-san ya volviste a ca...- Hanabi entro justo para ver como el rubio se separaba repentinamente de su hermana.  
-Bueno, creo que mejor ya me voy,- rascándose la cabeza -Adiós, Hinata-chan-.  
-Adiós, Naruto-kun-  
-Hanabi-chan, luego nos vemos-.  
Y dicho esto el rubio partió rumbo a su hogar, dejando a una Hyuuga, emocionada, y a otra, con ganas de matarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una gran caravana se movía por la carretera, en ella se podían ver niños, alguno que otro bebe, adultos y ancianos, en la parte delantera de aquel grupo se encontraba una joven de cabellera color naranja atada en una coleta, su atuendo escondía sus atributos físicos, pero claramente daban a entender que ella tenia formación ninja, su nombre era Fumma Sasame e iba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras agarraba de la mano a su amiga o mas bien dicho hermana, recuerdos de hace unos días inundaban su mente, en ellos se encontraba la razón del porque iban en dirección a Konohagakure no Sato.

Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

La pelinaranaja suspiro resignada, ella hubiera querido hacer a su clan fuerte por si mismo, pero las cosas no salieron como lo había pensado. A lo largo de estos cuatro años su clan había tenido que limpiar su nombre, el cochinero que Orochimaru había hecho en Ta no Kuni (País del Campo de Arroz), proteger al país de incursiones extranjeras y un sin fin de otros problemas.

Otro suspiro cansado salio de los labios de Sasame, sus ojos cafés se posaron en su escritorio, donde se encontraba la foto de ella con su primo Arashi, su pecho le dolía al pensar en él, no podía evitarlo, había estado enamorada de el desde que tenia memoria y verlo morir frente a sus ojos no ayudaba en nada a olvidarlo y avanzar.

Una joven de la misma edad que Sasame entro en la habitación, su piel nívea y cremosa resaltaba mucho con la ayuda de su cabello ónice que le llegaba a la espalda, su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado y desarrollado, lo que principalmente destacaban eran sus largas y torneadas piernas, su atuendo era un tradicional traje ninja del Clan Fumma, -No deberías de estar pensando en él, te hará mas daño que bien- le dijo.

Sasame dejo de mirar la foto para mirar a mejor amiga, Akatsura Zuly, ellas se habían encontrado poco después de que Naruto, Jiraiya y Sakura se fueran de Ta no Kuni, al principio habían tenido muchos problemas para congeniar, pero con el tiempo habían aprendido a soportarse y al final se convirtieron en lo mas parecido a hermanas.

Agachando la cabeza un poco respondió la pelinaranja -Lo se, pero no puedo evitar pensar en él-.

La pelinegra le regalo una sonrisa de comprensión mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba frente al escritorio, -Bueno, dejemos de pensar en cosas tristes y concentrémonos en lo que nos importa, y eso es, rescatar al clan-.

Sasame levanto la mirada dándole una sonrisa de gratitud respondió -Tienes razón, lamentarme no servirá de nada, tengo que ver por el futuro de todos, así que ¿Cuál es la noticia que me traes?-.

Quitando la sonrisa de su rostro comenzó a hablar, -Recientemente uno de nuestros contactos nos informo sobre un descubrimiento en Konoha, al parecer el hijo de Yondaime Hokage esta vivo y bueno…-, mordiéndose el labio inferior, un gesto de mostraba su nerviosismo continuo hablando -… un matrimonio concertado con él podría darnos el empuje que necesitamos para salvar el clan de la perdición-.

Sasame le miro fijamente, ella misma también había llegado a la misma conclusión, tendría que casarse con él, por el bien de su "familia".

Zuly le miro sabiendo que la pelinaranja había llegado a la misma conclusión por lo que se apresuro a contestarle -No te abandonare Sasame, tu eres lo mas valioso para mi desde que perdí a mis padres, yo siempre me quedare a tu lado, no importa lo que pase-, pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos por la tristeza que le embriagaba.

Sasame sonrió, porque sabia los sentimientos que su amiga tenia por ella, se levanto de su asiento caminando hasta estar al lado de su hermana, levanto el mentón de la ojiazul susurrándole con amor -Sabes que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, pero solo por esta vez…- dejo de hablar para besar dulcemente a su amiga que respondió de igual manera.

End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

Después de eso habían reunido a los principales lideres del Clan Fumma para contarles aquellas noticias, si bien una minoría estuvo en desacuerdo, la mayoría sabia que necesitaban eso, por lo que se acordó ir a Konoha para establecer una alianza con ellos.

Sasame volvió a sus pensamientos para mirar al frente, en sus ojos se veían la determinación para ayudar a su clan, ella haría lo que fuera necesario, dándole un apretón a Zuly volvió a caminar con ánimos renovados esperando por que su futuro fuera brillante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OMAKE CONTINUACION

La pequeña y valiente roca estaba rodeada, mujeres de distintas razas, tamaños y proporciones le tenían rodeado, lo veían como un pedazo de carne, aunque en realidad fuera una simple piedrita, todas ellas estaban en celo y su objetivo era el.

De pronto frente a Timmy hubo un destello, cuando este se desvaneció varias de las mujeres estaban ya inconscientes en el piso, tenían un chichón en la cabeza, cuando Timmy pudo ver bien, observo enfrente de ella a una persona, tenia antenas rojas, un traje rojo, un martillo chillón, escuchando su clásica frase -No contaban con mi astucia-.

-¿WTF?- apareció en el cartón de Timmy.

Las mujeres se abalanzaron sobre ambos, la ropa desapareció y una pequeña piedrita salio volando por la ventana, toda la noche escucho los gritos desesperados de Kamalth, bueno parecían más bien gemidos pero con la lluvia no podía escuchar bien, y quería ayudarle, pero como era una roca no podía moverse, solamente si alguien la pateaba.

-Tu sacrificio no será en vano- apareció en su cartón a la vez que una lagrima de lluvia bajaba por su cuerpo rocoso, hizo unas oraciones por la pobre alma de Kamalth y espero que el rescate llegara, no es que pudiera hacer otra cosa realmente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
quisiera agradecer, una vez mas a Yumi-no-Yami por permitirme ayudarlo con la historia y a Kamalth, por la idea de este grandioso fic, también quiero avisar que a partir de este capitulo, se podra ver mi ayuda y esfuerzo en su redaccion y elaboración n_n.

jeje bueno eso seria todo, mañana la proxima conti, asi que sean pasientes y dejen muchos post Q.Q

PD: gente que no guste del yuri, favor de no leer la proxima conti, quedan advertidos (O.Oº)

__________________


	6. capitulo 5: sentimientos a flor de piel

**OMAKE**

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-, apareció en el cartón de Timmy.

-Kamalth se encuentra bajo tratamiento psicológico y medico, sufrió una violación en masa y su cuerpo no lo resistió, si la ayuda hubiera llegado mas tarde, el no estaría con nosotros ahora- dijo el jefe.

-Comprendo-, apareció en el cartón, -¿Qué haremos?-.

-Solo queda esperar y rezarle a Dios para que Kamalth sobreviva esta noche y que nuestros enemigos no usen las muestras que consiguieron de el para hacer un ejército de demonios-.

Advertencia: Hay limonada de frutas en este capítulo, léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos a flor de piel (Parte 1)**

Han pasado algunos días desde la cita de Naruto y Hinata, pero aun así Konoha seguía con un ambiente de celebración. En las puertas de esta aldea ninja se puede apreciar la llegada de un contingente, que por su apariencia da a pensar que son gente de mucha importancia.

Del carruaje principal salio una esbelta figura de melena lila suave que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura junto con el color de su piel inmaculada le daba un aire angelical, con sus manos levanto un poco su kimono blanco para no resbalar ya que bajo del carruaje, deteniéndose unos segundos para admirar la grandeza de Konoha.

Detrás de ella apareció Katagiri Yuuhi, su cabellera corta y grisácea junto con su tez clara hacia que sus ojos turquesa opaco resaltaran en su rostro, ella como Akari también levanto un poco su kimono azul oscuro como le fue enseñado desde hace mucho tiempo, la princesa se situó a un lado de la sacerdotisa mientras también admiraba el paisaje, este no le había impresionado en lo absoluto, después de todo, como hija del Señor Feudal de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego) había viajado y visto un mayor numero de lugares en comparación con Akari. Pero volviendo a la realidad, se había sentido debido a que comenzó a pensar sobre lo que le depararía el futuro, también se preguntaba ¿Si realmente podría llegar a enamorarse y amar a Namikaze Naruto? ¿Y más si este tendría la atención de otras esposas? ¿Le haría el amor cada noche o solo cuando no estuviera satisfecho de sus otras amantes? Este último pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse, nunca había pensado antes en eso, además de que siendo quien era, la mayoría de los hombres huían aterrorizados, nunca antes había hablado con un hombre que no fuera su padre y sus hermanos.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para salir de sus ensoñaciones mientras que pensaba para si misma "-Tendré que arriesgarme cuando llegue el momento-".

Akari por otra parte pensaba en que su futuro con Namikaze Naruto era lo único que le quedaba, después de todo, esto seria la libertad del yugo de su padre y su clan, debería sentirse feliz, pero en realidad se sentía triste y abandonada, después de todo, su padre la utilizo como una moneda de cambio para una alianza política, por otra parte se encontraba expectante, nunca antes había salido del templo y hablado de tantas cosas, se sentía libre, volviendo a la realidad y a su matrimonio arreglado se planteaba varias cuestiones, desde ¿podría enamorarse y ser amada? Dado que desde chica al no poder ver el mundo que la rodeaba se la pasaba leyendo libros y biografías, por lo que soñaba que su príncipe azul vendría a sacarla de aquel encierro y juntos podrían amarse hasta el fin de los días. ¿Tendrían relaciones sexuales? Esta pregunta la dejaba un tanto inquieta y sonrojada, después de todo, nunca había pensado en eso y no sabia nada sobre ese tema, esos libros le habían sido destruidos por su padre, después de todo una sacerdotisa no debía de tener pensamientos carnales, pero ahora que ya no era sacerdotisa ¿Qué haría? Estas junto con otras interrogantes surcaban su mente, y aun así no tenia sentido pensar en eso, lo que fuera a pasar, pasara.

Como Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato era su deber estar presente cuando dignatarios de otra nación o representantes enviados por el Señor Feudal llegaran a la aldea, sumándole el hecho de que tenia que hacer un montón de trámites, después de todo había aceptado este puesto junto con todo lo demás hace unos años.

Por ese motivo cuando vio bajar a sus invitadas y ya sabiendo de antemano quienes eran, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa, la belleza y el poder que irradican aquellas dos princesas era increíble. Pero se aseguro de no sentirse intimidada ante ellas dos.

-Bienvenidas a Konohagakure no Sato…- inclinándose un poco para mostrar respeto, acto que fue imitado por las jóvenes -… mi nombre es Senju Tsunade, soy la Hokage de esta aldea-.

Después de la reunión se sentía cansada, después de todo, tuvo que hablar de varios asuntos correspondientes al Omai, además de hacer el papeleo, cosa que la había cansado mentalmente, y aun así, todo esto sobre las candidatas a esposas de Naruto también conducían al asunto de la descendencia, y si era sincera consigo misma, también quisiera tener un hijo, pero ya era demasiado vieja y su cuerpo no lo soportaría, además tendría que encontrar al candidato adecuado, dando un suspiro cansado cerro los ojos mientras se reclinaba en la silla.

De pronto una idea apareció en su mente, sacándola de su trance, tal vez si había una manera de tener un hijo, aunque técnicamente también fuera de otra-, presionando su comunicador directo al despacho de asistente hablo.

-Shizune, necesito hablar contigo, en privado-.

-Esta bien, Tsunade-sama- le respondió con un toque de curiosidad, después de todo, para querer hablar en privado debería ser un tema de suma importancia y quizás quisiera hablarlo con alguien, además no siempre llegaban a la aldea dos princesas, por esta causa la Hokage había puesto mucho énfasis en la seguridad, no quería que algo les pasara.

En una Casa de Té en el camino a Konoha se podía ver a una joven de piel cremosa, ojos color verde opaco, cabello amarillo como las ardientes arenas de un desierto arreglado en cuatro coletas, poseedora de un cuerpo privilegiado oculto tras un recatado atuendo ninja de color negro que no hacia mas que resaltar su belleza. Temari llevo a su boca una taza al tiempo que pensaba en lo que pasó hace unos días.

Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Me mandaste a llamar, Gaara?- le habo la rubia.

-… Si, el consejo y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión después de haber recibido unas noticias de Konoha-.

-¿Qué es lo que desean que haga?- pregunto.

-Hemos organizado un Omai con Namikaze Naruto-.

Eso ultimo no se lo esperaba, bueno tal vez si, pero no de esta forma, sabia que pronto tendría que comenzar a pensar en formar su propia familia, pero un matrimonio arreglado no estaba dentro de sus planes, trago saliva para poder responder pero simplemente no podía, se había formado un nudo en su garganta de solo pensar en que tendría que entregar su cuerpo a alguien mas, sumándole que nunca había pensado en que Gaara le hiciera esto.

El Kazekage observó detenidamente a su hermana, al parecer la noticia le había sentado mal, se veía desanimada tal vez triste.

-Temari-.

Su hermana le presto atención, dejando aun lado su titulo y asumiendo su papel de hermano, se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros asiendo que se vieran a los ojos.

-Entenderé si no quieres hacerlo, puedo…-

-… yo… yo no se que pensar- fue la respuesta que dio ella, girando para marcharse escucho, -Dame tu respuesta después Temari-, y con eso cerro a puerta.

Fin del flash back----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras recordar las palabras de su hermano, la rubia trata de ocultar su aflicción en una mascara de indiferencia, después de todo, aun no se sentía lista y todavía no había olvidado su fugaz romance con Shikamaru, que termino en un malentendido desastroso, todo porque el decía que las mujeres eran problemáticas.

Suspiro cansadamente, "-Creo que ha llegado el momento de dar un paso adelante, tal vez esto es lo que necesito-" pensó para si misma y con nuevos ánimos se levanto de aquel lugar para continuar su viaje a Konoha.

Había estado esperando bastante tiempo, sabia que estaba mal lo que pretendía confesar y demostrar, pero ya no podía ocultarlo más, si lo hacia, estallaría en algún momento, entrecerró sus ojos azules para adaptarse a la oscuridad del pasillo, en breves momentos estaría en la habitación de Naomi, al llegar a la puerta el miedo se apodero de ella, pero tenia que saber, anhelaba saber si su hermana también profesaba los mismos sentimientos que ella, con valor entro en la habitación, en ella se sentía una ligera brisa veraniega.

"-A de ser porque dejo la ventana abierta-" pensó.

Después dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado captando inmediatamente la imagen del cuerpo de su hermana en la cama, su cabello un poco menos rojizo que el suyo, atado en coletas, su cuerpo oculto detrás de sus mantas, sus ojos esmeralda mirándola con duda, al parecer ella le había hecho caso al esperarla, esto hizo que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rosado rostro.

Desde hace algún tiempo había comenzado a sentir cosas que no debía sentir por su hermana, su voz la hacia estremecerse, solo un ligero roce hacia que su piel se sintiera como gallina, su mirada la hipnotizaba, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones suspiro resignada, hace unas horas su hermana le había dicho que iría a su habitación en la noche para hablar de algo, por lo cual debía despejar su mente y esperar pacientemente, el ruido proveniente de la puerta atrajo su atención por lo que se incorporo sobre la cama mientras cubría su cuerpo con las mantas.

Allí, parada en medio de la puerta se distinguía una melena larga y sedosa de color rojo, su rostro tenía facciones finas y delicadas, sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban entre cerrados, desprendiendo un amor tan imposible como su propio deseo, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto con un kimono que abrazaba perfectamente sus curvas.

Ojos esmeraldas contra esmeraldas se encontraron solo por un breve momento, esto fue lo único que basto para confirmar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ambas temblaron de emoción como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Aquella habitación seria mudo testigo del primer contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Naoko se acerco lentamente al cuerpo de su hermana, mirando fascinada el rostro sonrojado de Naomi, ahora conocían su respuesta y debían aprovechar el cobijo de la noche para amarse en la intimidad, mañana volverían a aparentar que eran buenas hermanas. Naoko se sentó a un lado del cuerpo de su hermana, sus cuerpos sentían un hormigueo inexplicable.

Sus labios carnosos se encontraron, con ternura y amor en un principio, en este ambas conocieron el sabor de la otra, de su aliento, sus suspiros, todo eso y mas se volvió una adicción para ellas, pero rápidamente el deseo y la pasión se hicieron presentes demostrándose algo mas que simple amor entre hermanas.

Naomi tomando valor tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su hermana para profundizar aun mas el beso para que sus lenguas se buscaron ansiosas y segundos después ambas comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de la otra, no querían finalizar aquel beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron las dos pelirrojas jadearon fuertemente mientras trataban de tomar aire, también se podía apreciar un puente de saliva que unía sus bocas, quedándose quietas durante unos segundos se vieron a los ojos, tenían tanto calor que las ropas que traían les estorbaban.

Por lo que ambas hermanas comenzaron a desnudarse lentamente la una a la otra, de tal forma que las dos sentían las manos de su hermana recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras que la ropa que las cubre desaparece sin que ninguna de las dos pueda evitarlo hasta quedar solamente con sus bragas, reanudaron su beso una vez acabaron desnudas, a la vez Naomi se reclino contra la cama hasta quedar completamente acostada con Naoko encima de ella.

En aquella posición no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus lenguas comenzaran a jugar en torno de la boca de la otra, Naoko dirigió sus dedos hacia el seno derecho de su hermana, lentamente con los dedos acaricio la areola del pezón He brushed his thumbs across the dark areola around her darle un suave masaje, esto ocasiono que Naomi diera un suave quejido ocasionando que el beso de ambas hermanas finalizara momentáneamente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naoko al escuchar esto, por lo que se alejo un poco para apreciar mejor el cuerpo debajo de ella y atreverse a hacer mas cosas con su hermana.

Naomi con los ojos cerrados y dando jadeos comenzó a sentir como la boca de su hermana humedecía su piel dejando un rastro de saliva por los lugares en los que pasaba, pequeños gemidos se escaparon de su boca, que intento ocultar mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior. Mientras que en la realidad Naoko se inclino un poco para recorrer el cuerpo de su hermana con sus labios, había comenzando primeramente dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y clavícula, en esos lugares permaneció unos segundos para después dirigirse hacia su seno izquierdo, con la lengua empezó a juguetear con su endurecido y rosado pezón, lamiéndolo muy suavemente y dándole pequeños mordiscos, Naomi no pudo resistir mas y soltó un gemido mas fuerte.

Naoko se recostó de lado recargándose en su mano izquierda con una sonrisa triunfante al saber que ella era la causa de aquel gemido de placer, con la mano derecha comenzó a trazar las cuervas del cuerpo desnudo de su hermana, acariciando la piel suave e inmaculada.

Esto causo que de puro instinto Naomi cubriera su pecho desnudo con sus manos, pero Naoko se apodero de sus manos y las atrajo por encima de su cabeza, acerco su rostro y soplo sobre su pezón derecho. Esta acción causo que Naomi se quejara en voz alta y gimió aun más fuerte cuando Naoko le propino un chupete juguetón, pero tan pronto como Naomi tomo todo el pezón en su boca y comenzó a succionar, dejo salir a la vida un fuerte grito.

Naoko estaba sumergida en un mar de emociones que hacia que su respiración fuera irregular mientras continuaba recibiendo las caricias sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Cuando sintió que Naomi llego a su ombligo dio un suave grito de desesperación ya que comenzó a sentir un calor inexplicable entre sus piernas haciendo que sus bragas rojas se humedecieran considerablemente.

Ambas estaban llegando al punto de no retorno, ambas lo querían, necesitaban satisfacer sus deseos sabiendo que la noche no duraría mucho. Ambas necesitaban sacar a la luz sus sentimientos, con clara excitación y quizás un poco de timidez Naomi susurro aquellas palabras tan esperadas -Te amo Naoko-.

Naoko se alegro tanto al oír aquello que algunas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos esmeraldas y solo atino a decir -Yo también te amo, Naomi- mientras se separaba del pezón derecho de su hermana y se dirigía hacia el izquierdo para propinarle el mismo tratamiento que acababa de hacer. Y con osadía acerco su mano derecha hacia el lugar secreto de su hermana sobre de su pantaleta, lentamente pozo sus dedos sobre este, sintiendo la humedad de aquel lugar, pero también sintiendo como su propio fuego interno ocasionaba que se humedeciera su propia ropa interior.

Naomi de repente contuvo el aliento mientas se paralizaba cuando su hermana comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna encima de su pantaleta, algunas veces ella misma se había dado placer, pero ahora que su hermana era la que la acariciaba sentía crecer el fuego dentro de su vientre.

Envalentonándose mas al sentir la tensión en le cuerpo de su hermana Naoko movió su mano para posarla sobre el vientre dirigiéndose a juguetear con su ombligo y rozando ligeramente el elástico superior de su pantaleta y adentrando cada vez mas su dedo índice en aquel inexplorado lugar sintiendo la suavidad de la piel. Finalmente viendo que su hermana no rechazaba sus caricias sino que movía sus caderas levemente Naoko introdujo totalmente su mano dentro de la pantaleta llevando sus dedos con urgencia hacia del monte de venus depilado de Naomi, sintiendo una ligera capa de vello, parecido a la piel de un durazno. Adentrando mas su mano Naoko noto como su dedo índice abría ligeramente lo que parecía ser una ranura, se deslizo sin problemas unos milímetros entre aquellos labios debido a la humedad de la zona.

-Oh…- el gemido de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos, notando como su cuerpo deseaba sentir sus dedos abriendo aquellos labios y con algo de maestría comenzó a rozar todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Naomi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ya que sentía como su hermana acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos y en movimientos circulares sus labios mayores hasta rozar su clítoris, esto hacia que de forma instintiva quisiera juntar sus muslos pero también el de mantenerlos en aquella posición, además comenzó a gemir de manera mas clara.

-Bésame…- dijo en un susurro extasiado.

Naoko sentía el fuego dentro de ella comenzó a frotarse mientras unía su boca a la de su hermana, mezclando su saliva con la de Naomi así como sus gemidos.

Naomi inesperadamente sintió como su bajo vientre se lleno de espasmos, como sus piernas se tensaban y sus manos se cerraban con fuerza, agarrando las sabanas. Sus gemidos fueron cortos y silenciados por los labios de su hermana, y mientras esto ocurría ella daba paso a un intenso orgasmo.

Alejándose y cortando el beso Naoko se sentía orgullosa de si misma mientras retiraba sus dedos de la intimidad de Naomi a su vez que los atraía hacia su boca donde conoció el sabor del orgasmo que le había dado a su hermana, aunque claro la pantaleta apenas le permitía mover la mano y por comodidad, pero sin dejar de lamer y besar el cuello de Naomi bajo aquella prenda intima hasta las rodillas y finalmente, al no notar ninguna oposición se las quito. La vista de su hermana desnuda, las mejillas sonrojadas y el sudor en su cuerpo era un espectáculo para su ojos por lo que se acerco un poco a aquel cuerpo y con su lengua fue dibujando un zigzag, surcando su vientre hasta llegar al ombligo disfrutando de aquella blanca piel, acariciando con sus manos sus muslos, sentía como su hermana se retorcía de placer y gemía.

Acercándose a aquel lugar noto mejor lo que hace unos segundos estaba tocando, estaba depilado, al igual que el suyo propio, en esos momentos escucho la queja de su hermana.

-Continua Naoko, no puedes dejarme así…-.

Sin vacilación y con prontitud hundió su lengua dentro de aquel carnoso, jugoso y palpitante lugar, sintiendo como su hermana se estremecía arqueando la espalda a su vez que apretaba las sabanas de la cama con fuerza, continuo explorando con su lengua ese lugar tan especial, saboreando y lamiendo cada parte.

-Si… así… sigue así Naoko- dijo Naomi jadeante.

La aludida lamía con desesperación aquella entrada húmeda, incluso besaba y lamía la parte interna de los muslos, descubriendo que los fluidos de su hermana eran muy dulces al paladar, por lo que siguió con mas ahínco su tarea.

Naomi se sonrojo bastante a la vez que daba pequeños gruñidos, sintiendo como que iba a morir de vergüenza absoluta, pero entonces ella gimió al sentir la boca de su hermana recorrer suavemente sus muslos, lamiendo y besando su piel, al mismo tiempo que propinaba esas mismas acciones en su húmedo y goteante sexo.

Naoko agarro con fuerza las caderas de su pelirroja hermana y dirigió su lengua hasta el clítoris de esta donde lamía y succionaba con suavidad y cuidado.

Naomi no pudo contenerse mas, las sensaciones que fluyeron por todo su cuerpo le hicieron proferir un grito de placer -¡Si…! ¡Si…!-, mientras que sus manos se posaban en el pelo rojo de su hermana, agarrándolo con algo de fuerza, no quería dejar de sentir aquella lengua en su sexo.

Esos lamentos no hacían mas que aumentar su libido así que decidió usar sus manos para facilitar su tarea, frotando circularmente el clítoris de su hermana fue separando los labios de la entrada de su hermana y adentro su lengua en aquella cueva, saboreando los fluidos de esa cavidad, esto causo que su Naomi comenzara a llorar debido a las sensaciones de placer.

No tardo mucho para que Naomi sintiera el segundo orgasmo de la noche, que la golpeo con la fuerza de un maremoto, por lo que trato de disfrutar esa increíble sensación.

-Naoko… ahora te toca a ti- escucho decir de parte de su hermana.

La pelirroja se sonrojo ante esas palabras, pero cumplió de buen agrado con eso, los gritos y aullidos que solto Naoko debido a las habilidades de Naomi fueron fuertes y ensordecedores, menos mal que ella consciente de esto mitigo sus lamentos al morder la almohada debajo de ella…

**OMAKE CONTINUACION**

-¡Déjenme, no toquen allí!- grito Kamalth, al parecer tenia pesadillas.

-No te preocupes, se que si no hubiera sido por ti, no estaría vivo hoy-, apareció en el cartón de Timmy.

-¡No! ¡No quiero entrar allí! ¡Ese lugar esta muy caliente! - volvió a gritar Kamalth.

"-¡Diablos! No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a mis amigos, tengo que cambiar-" pensó Timmy, mientras rodaba y se iba de allí, tenía que volverse más fuerte.

-¡Noooooo toques allí! ¡Ha….! Se siente tan bien- gimió de gusto entre sueños, en la mente de Kamalth las mujeres estaban dándole masaje en los hombros mientras que la mayor parte de cuerpo estaba en una de esas maquinas de SPA personal. Se estaba dando la gran vida, aunque solo fuera en sueños.


	7. Capitulo 6: encuentros imprevistos

Advertencia: Hay limonada de frutas en este capítulo, léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**Capitulo 6: Sentimientos a flor de piel (Parte 2)**

Naoko estaba inhalando y exhalando el aire lentamente, todavía se sentía en lo alto de la montaña de placer proporcionado por su hermana.

Naomi estaba agotada pero aun quería aprovechar esta noche, aunque no sabia como hablar de ello, y temía que su hermana la mirara con asco.

-Naoko…-.

-Naomi…-.

Las dos se quedaron calladas, una sonrisa adorno ambos rostros, al parecer tenían la misma idea, por lo que acercaron sus cuerpos y sus manos se dirigieron a masajear los senos de ambas.

Las dos hermanas comenzaron a dejar salir gemidos de satisfacción por las caricias recibidas, Naoko sonrió para si misma por la idea y tomo la cabeza de Naomi entre sus manos y se acerco ella misma hasta que solo había un espacio de milímetros entre ellas y la beso profundamente, acto que su hermana imito perfectamente.

El beso cambio en algún momento hasta ser una guerra de lenguas entre ambas mujeres, este se vio interrumpido cuando Naomi se quejo.

-Naoko, ya no puedo esperar mas-.

Sonriendo ante aquel comentario la pelirroja comenzó a alejarse del cuerpo de su hermana y acomodo sus piernas alineando perfecta y cuidadosamente su goteante sexo junto con su clítoris con el de su propia hermana, en el momento en que esto ocurrió ambas comenzaron a moverse rozándose la una a la otra, el sudor volvió a cubrir su aterciopelada piel. Se acercaron entre movimientos hasta quedar abrazadas a la vez que entrelazaban sus dedos.

Las caderas de Naomi y Naoko se movían juntas, frotándose entre sus movimientos sus entradas vaginales así como su clítoris, los muros de aquella habitación fueron testigos de aquella danza y aquellos sonidos de lujuria y amor. Ambas estaban fascinadas con sus movimientos.

En minutos ambas no pudieron contener los latigazos de su inminente orgasmo, decidiendo aumentar sus roces, necesitaban liberarse. Los resultados no se hicieron esperar cuando el orgasmo de Naoko y Naomi llego, sus cuerpos se tensaron mientras los fluidos de una empapaban el sexo de la otra, su mente se quedo en blanco y simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar de su liberación sin importar los gemidos que soltaban.

Este ultimo grito silencio el agudo rechinido de la puerta de la habitación cuando esta se abrió, pero después de semejante placer ambas pelirrojas no pudieron poner menos atención a su alrededor ya que cayeron rendidas en la cama, Naomi encima de Naoko y entre susurros ambas cayeron en un sueño profundo.

Sin notar como unos ojos esmeraldas habían sido mudos testigo de su amor prohibido y mal sano…

Shizune se encontraba bebiendo en un bar, aunque en realidad ni tocaba su copa de sake, hasta que escucho que la llamaban.

-Lamento la demora Shizune- se excuso su amiga Kurenai, esto ultimo le llamo la atención, ya que ella realmente no la había notado.

-Es que no pude encontrar una niñera a tiempo, y tuve que…- a Kurenai se le fue el aliento cuando vio el rostro de su amiga, pareciera que vio un fantasma, se sentó enfrente de ella y tomándola de la mano le dio a entender que contaba con su apoyo.

-Tsunade quiere que tenga un hijo de ella- espeto Shizune antes de tomar su copa de sake y tomársela de golpe. Y con la mirada perdida no noto la cara de confusión, duda y sorpresa en el rostro de Kurenai.

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir con eso?- escucho en un susurro.

El alcohol la había desinhibido por lo que no tuvo reparo en contestar sinceramente a su amiga, -Hace algunos años… Tsunade-sama transplanto sus ovarios a mi…-, Kurenai estaba prestando mucha atención por lo que decidió no interrumpirla y pedir ella misma una botella de sake, -… en aquel entonces, nos dimos cuenta de que yo era infértil y lo que mas añoraba era tener un hijo en el futuro…- tomándose otra copa de sake -… y ahora con un nuevo descubrimiento posiblemente el Clan Senju reaparecerá-.

Bueno, eso ultimo le daba sentido a toda la historia y tal vez no estaria tan mal acompañar a su amiga en sus penas, agarro una copa y se la bebió hasta el fondo.

Ya hacia horas que se había puesto el sol y Akari estaba admirando el firmamento nocturno, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una frazada para amortiguar el frió de la noche, entre sus manos tenia una humeante tasa de chocolate caliente.

Sus ojos miraban directamente al cielo, la Luna estaba en su fase menguante, pensaba que la esta era tan brillante, admirar el cielo y la vida nocturna la tranquilizaba un poco cuando estaba estresada y nerviosa, tantas cosas cambiarían en tan poco tiempo, desvío la vista al interior de la habitación, todo se encontraba en calma, sumergido en las penumbras de la noche, el único ruido que perturbaba el silencio era la suave respiración de la joven con la que compartía la habitación, esta yacía durmiendo en una de las camas, pero ella no tenia sueño, después de todo, no tenia ánimos para dormir porque estaba pensando en lo que le depararía el futuro, una de las cosas que ella quisiera era el de ser una madre pero era demasiado joven para cargar con esa responsabilidad, otra cosa con la que soñaba y que tal vez no se hiciera realidad era la de ver el mundo con sus propios ojos, pero aun así, estando en Konoha no debería salir a dar un paseo por las calles a menos que fuera de incógnito y no se sentía con ánimos para hacer eso, después de todo, aun era una persona importante. Saliendo de sus ensoñaciones se dedico a ver la aldea desde la habitación de su hotel, minutos después se retiro a dormir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sentada en una de las sillas de la pequeña cocina y metida en sus propios pensamientos se encontraba una mujer madura de largo pelo rojo que fluía por su espalda, sus ojos eran un par de joyas esmeraldas y su piel, ligeramente bronceaba no hacia mas que acentuar su belleza, vestía unos pantalones de color naranja, en sus tobillos y en su muslo derecho tenia vendas, traía una muñequeras de color negro que le llegaban hasta medio brazo, su camisa era de malla, pero sus pechos fueron cubiertos por un top que combinaba con su pantalón, detrás de ella y colando de su cuerpo se encontraba un pergamino de color rojo y blanco, en su muslo izquierdo se podía ver un protector, en el se distinguía la imagen de un remolino, clara muestra de que ella era una Uzumaki.

"-¿En que fallaste Kaori, en que?-" se repetía para si misma mientras recordaba una y otra vez la imagen de sus dos hijas desnudas profesándose su amor, recordando como sus "niñas" soltaban gemidos de placer que todavía retumbaban en sus tímpanos, como el arrastre de un gis sobre un pizarrón.

-¿Ma… Madre?-.

Naomi se había levantado por un poco de agua, se asusto cuando descubrió a su madre en la cocina, y empezó a preocuparse cuando la miro a la cara, tenía un mal presentimiento. -¿Cuándo llegaste?- rogaba mentalmente que le dijera que había llegado solo hace unos instantes, -Mmm...-su madre le echo una mirada al reloj de la pared.

-Supongo que cuando tú y Naoko terminaron de amarse- inmediatamente después de haber escuchado esas palabras se estremeció ¿Qué pensaría ahora su madre de ella y de su hermana? Y no pudo evitar dejar de respirar un momento.

Después de notar ese sutil cambio en la respiración en su hija decidió dejar de lado por un momento este nuevo problema, estaba muy cansada, levantándose de su silla se dirigió al pasillo no sin hablar -Tu y Naoko empaquen sus cosas, mañana nos dirigiremos a Konohagakure no Sato-, y con eso se metió a su habitación para descansar y alejarse de la realidad durante unas cuantas horas.

Sasame miro la enorme entrada de Konohagakure no Sato abrirse, le pareció una eternidad, como si ocurriera en cámara lenta. Sintió como su amiga apretó un poco mas el agarre de su mano, la miro a los ojos: en ellos pudo ver tristeza, angustia e impotencia, jamás creyó que unos ojos pudieran mostrar esos sentimientos de manera tan profunda, al menos no los de ella.

Luego miro hacia atrás, observando a toda su familia, que había decidido acompañarla, depositando sus últimas esperanzas de un futuro prospero para sus familias en ella.

_-_Ya no hay marcha atrás_…- _pensó para si misma la joven cuando puso un pie dentro de la aldea. Aunque no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás una vez más, no por nostalgia o arrepentimiento, sino por sorpresa al escuchar el escándalo que se armaba detrás de ella, y lo que vio provocó dos reacciones, que ella se sonrojara a más no poder mientras su mente trataba de comprender lo que estaba viendo, mientras que su amiga tuviera una hemorragia nasal adornada con una sonrisa boba con el cuadro que estaba viendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Desde las alturas una sombra observaba a las caravanas desplazándose hacia la aldea, el sujeto bestia una capa negra y traía puesta una mascara de Anbu, no hacia nada mas que observar a las caravanas, cuando de pronto dio un salto en el aire, y el lugar en donde había estado solo unas milésimas de segundo atrás había ahora tres kunais, y que sin duda laguna hubieran dado en partes mortales de no haberse movido.

-¡¿Quién eres y que haces espiando a las caravanas?!- le exigía una kunoichi de cabellos dorados -¡Responde!-.

En el salto la capa se le había atorado, por lo que se deshizo de ella, mostrando que el sujeto misterioso era en realidad una kunoichi, Temari con su buena vista haciendo una revisión completa de su contrincante, cabello negro, piel bronceada, mas de un metro sesenta de estatura, con un gran y desarrollado cuerpo… Seguramente su edad debía oscilar entre los 16 y 20 años. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fuera que la chica, pese a su vestimenta de Anbu no llevaba ninguna arma convencional, al menos no a simple vista: ni katana, ni shuriken, ni siquiera un kunai, solo lo que pareciera ser una cartera café, y esas cosas raras en sus muslos que, a su criterio, eran tubos de aceros alojados en carcasas de ballestas.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta!- Temari ya se quito su abanico gigante y lo había abierto en toda su extensión, y lo empuñaba en dirección de su contrincante, si es que podía aplicar esa palabra. -Y estoy esperando una respuesta-.

-Mis asuntos cerca de Konoha- hablo por fin la desconocida, y por voz, Temari corrigió su aproximación en cuanto a la edad, -No tiene por que importarle a una extranjera-.

Esta nueva desconocida bajo a la tierra abriendo su carterita. Ambas chicas estaban preparadas para saltar una sobre la otra, y de hecho lo habían echo. Súbitamente unas serpientes salieron de los arbustos a su alrededor para dirigirse hacia ellas.

-¿Qué demo…?- fue lo único que pudo lograr decir la kunoichi de la arena al ser inmovilizada por una de las serpientes, mientras esta ya se enroscaba alrededor de ella en un abraso para nada cómodo. Se regaño mentalmente por haberse descuidado de su entorno, preguntándose mentalmente si esto no lo había aprendido en su examen para convertirse en Jounin. Aunque le sorprendió bastante ver que su contrincante estaba en la misma situación, se pregunto a si misma ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Y yo que pensé que vigilar el transito de las carrozas iba a ser una tarea aburrida- se escucho decir de los mismos arbustos de donde salieron las serpientes.

-¿Quién esta... Mitarashi Anko?- exclamo una muy confundida Temari mientras observaba a la Jounin tomar de lo más tranquilo su bebida favorita, jugo de alubias, mientras que de su otra mano parecieran provenir las serpientes que las estaban envolviendo.

-Mmm pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí…- dijo Anko relamiéndose los labios, -la hermana del Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari, y a nuestra invitada mas reciente, Kitsumi Sou una de las kunoichi experimentadas del Clan Sou-, la amante de las serpientes no pudo evitar soltar un risa burlona tras una idea que se le paso por la mente

-¿No se supone que ustedes vinieron a Konohagakure para "hacer el amor" y no la guerra?- de sus mangas aparecieron otras 2 serpientes de menor tamaño, estas se deslizaron por los cuerpos de sus compañeras hasta enroscarse en las piernas de las chicas y fueron subiendo por debajo de de la ropa llegando a su, entrepierna.

-¿Se...Señora Mitarashi que es lo que esta haciendo?- pregunto Kitsumi, incomoda y nerviosa por la presencia del reptil en sus partes privadas, no pudo evitar soltar un largo y agudo gemido cuando esta se deslizo por dentro de su ropa interior.  
-¡¿¡Pero que rayos estas haciendo Anko!?!- pregunto ofuscada Temari al ver como su "amiga" se retorcía por el acoso del reptil, aunque pronto sus gritos de ira y enojo contra la Jounin se volvieron en suplicas, cuando noto que la serpiente en su pierna se esforzaba por introducirse dentro de su malla, la asustaba de sobremanera el tacto de la serpiente, que empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a su intimidad, intento detenerla cruzando las piernas, pero pronto la serpiente mayor se enrosco entre ellas y la forzó para que las separara, permitiéndole a la mas pequeña llegar a su objetivo y enroscarse allí frotándose contra la chica.

Los gemidos de las chicas eran música en los oídos de Anko, se deleitaba ver como ellas se retorcían y arqueaban por la intrusión de sus mascotas.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la aldea, ¿no piensan igual chicas?- a lo cual estas solo lograron soltar gemidos y contorciones, ya que las serpientes no habían detenido su tortura -Tomare eso como un si-.

Anko podía ser o muy sádica o muy loca, porque ¿a quien se le ocurre cruzar entre varias personas, incluidos infantes pequeños, llevando consigo a un par de jóvenes que jadeaban, gemían y se retorcían debido al estimulo que le provocaban las serpientes en sus partes privadas?

Toda la muchedumbre estaba estupefacta mientras que la Jounin caminaba y saludaba a las personas como si no ocurriera nada, restándole importancia a que, por ejemplo, los padres cubrieran los ojos y oídos de sus hijos, las mujeres casadas y de novias ultimaran a sus hombres para que dejasen de mirar a las pobres chicas, mientras que otras personas hacían lo que podían por reanimar a los ancianos y no tan ancianos que padecían de una hemorragia nasal masiva.

**OMAKE**

Tsunade murmuraba oscuramente, cuestionando su salud mental, después de todo, había que estar lo bastante loca como para tomar la posición de Hokage. La rubia quería disfrutar de su precioso alcohol y tomar una siesta, ella dirigió su mirada hacia el enorme monton de papeles en la esquina de su escritorio.

-Si yo solo hubiera sabido que tendria que hacer esto, nunca hubiera aceptado-.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, la verdad era que lamentando su suerte las pilas de papel no se reducirían por lo que siguió trabajando, la noche seguía avanzado, el sol ya anunciaba su pronta ocupación en el alba, cuando Tsunade por fin sellaba el último documento, y lo acomodaba de manera especial con mucho cuidado, casi con cariño abrió un cajón bajo su escritorio y guardo su sello. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida de su despacho.

-Por fin, acabe-. Dijo mirando al mirar hacia su escritorio y ver la pila de documentos que había firmado y sellado.

Pero ni bien había abierto la puerta choco contra algo y se precipito hacia el suelo, mientra que un montón de papeles la cubrían por completo.

-Oh Hokage-sama veo que a decidido venir temprano al trabajo- dijo el anbu con el que había chocado -Esos son los reportes de misión del escuadrón Anbu, desde el Equipo 2 hasta el 14-

-Pero…- Tsunade estaba apunto de protestar pero entonces entro otro Anbu, con una pila mas alta de papeles.

-Estos son documentos importantes Hokage-sama, por favor léalos detalladamente-.

-… pero…-.

-Aquí hay más papeles- los Anbu entraban y salían de su oficina y esta pronto se lleno de documentos, _"mas papeles, mas papeles"_ esas palabras retumbaban en su mente, mientras veía exhorta como las paredes y todos los muebles de su oficina se transformaban en documentos e informes que debía rellenar y firmar.

-¡!-.

Tsunade se levanto de su cama, estaba sudando frío, había tenido una de las pesadillas más horripilante de su larga vida, agarro la botella de sake que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, le dio una mirada y la arrojo contra la pared, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, mientras el liquido se esparcía por la pared y el piso.

-Jamás vuelvo a tomar alcohol… antes de dormir- se dijo mas para si misma la sannin mientras se sujetaba la frente aliviada que eso solo aya sido una pesadilla.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla, Tsunade-chan?-.

-Si, soñé que en la oficina ¡¿JI…JIRAIYA?!-, Tsunade no entendía que hacia el sannin de los sapos en su cama, o el porque es que estaba desnudo, esperen ¿Qué hacia ella desnuda?

-¿Porque gritan tanto?- pregunto alguien del otro lado de la cama.

-¡¿¡DAN!?!- exclamo una muy confundida Tsunade, mientras admiraba muy discretamente la anatomía de su novio.

-Lo que sucede Dan-Kun es que la pequeña Tsunade-chan tubo una pesadilla- explico de lo mas tranquilo el no tan difunto Jiraiya.

-Oh, eso es malo- dijo incorporándose en la cama y acariciando los brazos de Tsunade, mientra que hablaba de manera dulce al oído de ella, lo que provocó que a esta se le subiera la sangre al rostro, -¿No deberíamos reconfortarla, Jiraiya-kun?-.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Dan-kun- mientras lamia su cuello, el sabio de las ranas empezó a acariciar el vientre plano y firme de la rubia, pronto deslizo su mano hacia el sur llegando al clítoris de ella, jugo un rato con el con movimientos circulares, luego con su dedo medio acaricio la entrada de Tsunade, cuando sintió que esta estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, se introdujo en ella con los dedos medio e índice, sacándolos y metiéndolos. Por su parte Dan reclamo los labios carnosos de la mujer introduciendo dentro de ella su lengua que no tardo en juguetear con la que ya había dentro, una de sus manos tomo posesión de uno de los senos de su novia masajeándolo tortuosamente lento, pellizcando el endurecido pezón.

-Hokage-sama, despierte-.

-¿Ah?- Tsunade levanto la cabeza del escritorio, mirando para todos lados, se encontraba en su oficina, y frente suyo estaba uno de sus asistentes con lo que parecía ser mas documentos. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con somnolencia.

-Necesito que me entregue los informes de los nuevos novatos…- dejo sobre el escritorio unas solicitudes, -… y que rellene estos papeles-. Tsunade miro como ese mismo hombre se encaminaba a la salida, hizo una reverencia antes de salir, la rubia miro la pila de documentos que todavía le hacia falta mirar. Abrió un cajón debajo de su escritorio, y agarro una botella de sake, la destapo y dio un gran trago de ella,

-¡ODIO SER LA HOKAGE, INCLUSO MAS QUE A LOS PAPELES!- exclamo una muy deprimida Sannin, mientras terminaba de beber su botella y abría otra, con la esperanza de volver a soñar con Dan y Jiraya, y tal vez terminar lo que empezaron.


	8. capitulo 7: parte 1 la mision

Quisiera disculparme muchachos, por no haber puesto contir ayer, la verdad es que estube todo el dia ocupado, aquí la conti n_n

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La misión (primera parte)**

Eran cerca de las 9:30AM, en una cafetería se pueden encontrar a cierto rubio hiperactivo charlar de lo mas animado con una joven un tanto mayor que el, su cabello era largo color castaño, recogido en una cola de caballo, poseía unos ojos cuyos iris le daba una apariencia felina, pero su rasgo mas característico eran unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas con forma de colmillos, su vestimenta estaba compuesta por unos pantalones cortos ajustados color camuflaje, un chaleco negro a juego que dejaba el ombligo descubierto un generoso escote, más el can de gran porte que dormitaba bajo la mesa le daban el aire de una verdadera belleza exótica.

-¿Enserio Akamaru se orino en la cara de Kiba cuando se conocieron?- pregunto el Namikaze a la Inuzuka, que esta solo le responde con un gesto de cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo a su café. -valla viéndolos a primera vista cualquiera diría que tuvieron un mejor comienzo-  
-Las mejores amistades- comento Hana mientras acariciaba con su pie el pelaje de su compañero canino, recordando los dolores de cabeza que este le origino al tratar simplemente de ganar su confianza –No siempre comienzan con buen pie-

-Y algunas tampoco terminan de la mejor manera- murmuro para si mismo el rubio, la verdad es que Naruto no pudo evitar recordar a su viejo amigo que con sus propias manos se encargo de eliminar (aunque eso solo era una media verdad). Y ciertamente el y Sasuke no empezaron muy bien su amistad, aunque muy en el fondo ambos veían en el otro un chico que de cierta forma, había experimentado un dolor similar al suyo.

Pero la tristeza del rubio no paso desapercibida para su "Novia", que gracias a su muy desarrollado oído alcanzo a escuchar lo que murmuro, ella había deducido que estaba pensando en su amigo Sasuke, por lo que se regaño mentalmente por sacar un asunto tan delicado para el como ese, la verdad, ella por suerte nunca tubo que pasar por algo parecido, pero gracias a la necesidad de su clan por forjar lazos con sus compañeros de armas caninos, sabia perfectamente la importancia de estos, y podía imaginarse el dolor que se experimenta cuando se rompen, y la necesidad casi obsesiva por tratar de enmendarlos o recuperarlos. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, sentir lastima o empatia por el rubio no le aria ganar su corazón, y que este se acongojara por malas amistades tampoco, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-dime Naruto, ¿te gustan los animales?-  
El rubio estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, por lo que cuando Hana le hablo el no entendió bien lo que dijo. –eh, discúlpame Hana no te escuche bien lo que me dijiste, jeje- se excuso el rubio que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza de su falta de atención hacia la chica, que había demostrado tenerle cierta paciencia.

-te pregunte si te gustaban los animales- pregunto de nuevo Hana, la verdad era que el atraía un poco la facilidad con la que Naruto podía cambiar su animo a mejor, eso es algo que ella ya no encontraba en los hombres.

-la verdad- se detuvo a meditar el rubio, ¿le gustaban los animales? Es decir no le molestaban, y de hecho haciendo memoria, el cuido, aunque por poco tiempo a uno: Onba, un onbu que se encariño con el al punto de superar su propia naturaleza agresiva para poder ayudarlo. –creo que si me gustan-.

-¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?- pregunto de nuevo la chica curiosa por descubrir mas cosas sobre el, después de todo ¡seria el padre de sus hijos si todo salía bien!  
-bueno, eso es algo (entre muchas otras) que no había pensado, estaría mintiendo si dijera que los perros me vuelven loco- dijo de manera sincera. Cosa que provocó una pequeña mueca de agrado de parte de ella, era más que obvio (incluso para Naruto) que a Hana le agradaban los hombres honestos. Por lo que andar diciendo cosa que no eran ciertas no daría resultado.

-Justo cuando Hana realmente estaba disfrutando su tiempo con Naruto llegaban malas noticias, Hiromaru, su perro mensajero venia a toda prisa con un pergamino rojo en el hocico, mala señal.  
-¿ocurre algo malo?- pregunto el rubio viendo la seriedad en el bello rostro de la kunoichi.  
-Si…- musito Hana, algo desilusionada de la situación –llego un caso crítico a la veterinaria y requieren de mi asistencia- la verdad eso no era del todo cierto, era un caso serio, pero no era del todo necesario que se presentara, mas aun que estaba en medio de su O-MAI con Naruto, pero ella tenia sus prioridades, y sin importar los deseos de su familia o del clan, no podía anteponerlos ante la vida de un ser vivo que necesitara su ayuda –yo, lo lamento-

-si es tan grabe no deberías perder tiempo excusándote- dijo serio el ojiazul –debes ir a donde te necesiten mas-

Hana medito un poco las palabras de Naruto y asintió con la cabeza, y corrió junto con sus canes hacia la veterinaria, el tiempo no era su aliado en estos momentos. Justo cuando ya estaba a unos metros de distancia escucho tras de si "¡ya podremos salir de nuevo en otra ocasión, si tu quieres!" – ¡Tenlo por seguro!- se encontró a ella misma respondiendo a la propuesta del ahora Namikaze, cosa que provocó un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero pronto despabilo, no había tiempo que perder para ella en estos momentos. Por lo que decidió aumentar la velocidad, antes que sus emociones le jugaran en contra otra vez

Pero justo cuando el rubio creía que entonces tendría el resto de la mañana libre, aparece un anbu con lo que parecía ser un pergamino de la Hokage.

En el Dojo del clan Hyuuga se habían enfrentado los dos genios de la familia, aunque fuera solo una practica, Neji y su prima menor Hanabi no reducían la rudeza del enfrentamiento, lo que provocó un gran desgaste en ellos, en especial en la "pequeña" Hanabi, que tras 3 horas de dura practica con su primo ya le estaba haciendo falta el aire, y la sensación de su popa pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor ya empezaba a desagradarle, su primo no obstante, no estaba tan cansado, incluso podía seguir por dos horas mas antes que empezara a hacerle falta el aire, pero noto lo cansada que ya estaba su prima, y teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurriría hoy, lo mejor seria dejar las cosas así.

-creo que será todo por el momento, Hanabi-sama-

-Como quieras, Neji-onisan –

Hanabi lo miro dirigirse hacia la puerta del dojo, si había alguien en la familia secundaria que merecía algo de respeto según Hanabi ese era su primo Neji, porque después de todo el era más poderoso que ella según las palabras de su padre. Por lo que respetaba sus decisiones y lo tomaba en cuenta.

-Además, le recuerdo que hoy por la tarde vendrá Naruto por una cita con usted- dijo sin voltearse al verla, mientras se perdía entre los pasillos de la mansión. Bien por el porque si no se quitaba del rango visual normal de la chica lo mas seguro es que se le hubiera lanzado en cima. ¿Cómo se atrevió el al recordarle su lastimera situación de tener que servirle de esposa a tal desgracia de shinobi?

_"Si no fuera porque eres de mi agrado primo Neji, lo mas seguro es que en estos momentos te estarías revolcando de dolor"_ pensaba la no tan niña de ojos blancos, mientras se cuestionaba la idea de activar el sello maldito que Neji ocultaba tras su venda. _"no me sirve de nada enojarme" _  
La desdichada joven que partió rumbo al baño principal de la casa, se encerró dentro, y miro el reloj de pared, faltaban 15 minutos para las diez de la mañana, y según lo que le informo su padre, el rubio iría a la mansión a por ella a eso de las 3 de la tarde. Lo que le daba como mucho 5 horas, para prepararse.

Se quito su ropa sin mucha ceremonia y la tiro al cesto de la ropa sucia. Camino unos pasos asta el borde del agua, comprobó con una de sus manos la temperatura, cuando comprobó que esta era de su agrado, se metió asta el cuello en ella. Mientras volvía a pensar en su situación. Acariciaba un poco su cuerpo, desde que su padre le dijo que tendría un O-Mai con el rubio. Le había prestado un poco más de atención, aunque siempre pensó que su marido seria un gran shinobi, nunca soñó en el amor de manera seria. Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Como quien diría, le cortaron las alas antes de volar.

_"Uzumaki Naruto, no creo que seas digno de llevar el apellido del cuarto maestro Hokage, mucho menos ser mi esposo, mas aun si tengo que ser solo una mas de tus mujeres" _  
Eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente de Hanabi, mientras se terminaba de bañar. Tomo una toalla y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando llego serró la puerta y dejo caer la toalla al piso, fue a su armario en busca de prendas limpias que ponerse, opto por un short corto y musculosa negra pegadas al cuerpo.

Ya vestida bajo a la sala principal, de allí se dirigió a la biblioteca personal de su familia, estos últimos días se la pasaba sus ratos libres allí, pareciera ser que buscaba algo entre los viejos documentos, y le verdad era que si: ¿Cómo diablos salir del O-Mai con el rubio? Y asta ahora no encontraba ninguna salida, revisaba varios libros al respecto, asta que encontró uno que parecía bastante prometedor: "condiciones especiales, con respecto a pretendientes y prometidas fuera del clan Hyuuga". Decidió darle una ojeada, y a medida que cambiaba las paginas, una sonrisa iba apareciendo en el rostro de la joven.

-"si se llegara a presentar un caso donde se debiera realizar un O-Mai entre un miembro del clan Hyuuga y alguien fuera de este, si no se tratase de un asunto que este directamente relacionado con un tratado de paz, el/la Hyuuga puede pedir una prueba a su juicio, donde competirá en la misma temática que la otra parte. El que ganase, tendría entonces la decisión de cancelar el O-Mai si ese fuera su deseo."-

Sito textualmente la Hyuuga, mientras su mente empezó a formular una idea, _"Uzumaki Naruto, prepárate, que tu peor pesadilla ya tiene nombre: Hanabi Hyuuga" _  
Hanabi, ya sintiéndose satisfecha con lo que encontró, decidió volver a la sala eran ya las 11:30, solo le quedaban unas horas para prepararse, se dirigió a la sala principal. Y baya sorpresa la que encontró sentada al lado de su hermana.

______________________________ ______________________________ __________

-¡¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS TENIAS EN LA CABEZA CUANDO IZISTE ESO ANKO!?!-

-Ay Hokage-sama, ¿no cree que esta haciendo una tormenta de un vaso con agua?, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Shizune? Que yo sepa, hoy no le dieron ninguna misión.-

-Le di unas semanas libres- mintió a medias la Hokage- pero no cambies el tema, dijo mirándola a los ojos- gracias a ti el clan Fumma debe pensar que somos una aldea de degenerados-

Eran las 12:45hs; en la oficina de la Hokage se libraba una grande y acalorada discusión, donde la encolerizada pero voluptuosa líder le reclamaba a la más sádica de todas las jounnin de konohagakure no sato por su descarada y atrevida entrada a la aldea y a su oficina.

_"las encontré peleando a las afueras de la aldea y decidí intervenir, fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de inmovilizarlas"_ dijo ella. _"Además… ¿Hay otra forma mas efectiva de hacer que dos personas se lleven mejor que descubrir que pasaron por la misma vergüenza?". _Agregó

No solo casi le cuestan el prestigio a la aldea, sino que dejo por los suelos el orgullo y la reputación de la hermana del kazekage, y de la embajadora del clan Sou. Que kami los protegiera a todos si ellos se enteraran del incidente. Y la responsable del asunto: tan tranquila como si lo ocurrido hubiera sido tan solo una broma inocente.

-¡tienes suerte que te necesite para algo en estos momentos, porque sino estarías puliendo la montaña de los rostros Hokages, CON PAPEL MACHE!-

-y hablando de eso, ¿para que me quiere?-

Tsunade se sobo las sienes, Anko no parecía estar ni arrepentida ni apenada por lo ocurrido, de nada servia darle un sermón en estos momentos, ahora tenia unos asuntos más importantes: misiones de último minuto.

-tengo una misión para ti-

-¿una misión?- la noticia parecía no agradarle mucho a la domadora de serpientes –estamos en medio de un carnaval, ¿de que se trata?-

-Hay que entregar unos pergaminos y documentos al país de las olas-

-¿Nivel de importancia de la misión?- pregunto cruzando los brazos. -Es una misión grado C- respondió la rubia.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que atender en estos momentos, además- pero fue interrumpida –NO, no tienes nada más importante que hacer, aras esta misión Y PUNTO- impuso Tsunade autoritaria, Anko no estaba en posición para decidir si tomar una misión o no –además, ya prepare un equipo que te acompañara-

-¿quienes?- pregunto Anko algo intimidada por la seriedad de Tsunade, momentos después se abre la puerta de la oficina, permitiéndole el paso a un rubio hiperactivo, una chica de edad aproximada que llevaba una gabardina que le cubría todo el cuerpo y unos anteojos oscuros que olcutaban sus ojos color miel y una joven castaña de ojos perla con semblante malhumorado.

-¿es que ni siquiera sabes tocar la puerta?- se quejo la ojiperla, a lo que el rubio le sonrío mientras se rascaba la nuca -¿nunca nadie te enseño modales o que?- justo cuando parecía ser que la aburame que las acompañaba iba a entrar en la discusión, la Hokage intervino.

-SUFICIENTE- grito golpeando la mesa con su puño para llamar la atención de los presentes, que dos de ellos (Naruto y Hanabi para ser precisos) se sobresaltaran, el por el miedo que le provocaba la Oba-chan cuando tenia ese carácter, y ella por la sorpresa, nunca nadie se le había atrevido a levantarle la voz. Pero ella sabia que era la Hokage, así que decidió por esta vez serrar la boca y tragarse su orgullo.

–Ya tengo suficiente jaqueca como para que ustedes me agraven- volvió a sentarse –Mitarashi Anko, Aburame Shisara, Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hanabi, tendrán como misión llevar estos documentos al país de las olas - toma un pergamino de su escritorio y se lo entrega a Anko-, de allí escoltaran a las kunoichis de ese país de vuelta a konoha, su tiempo en ese país ya ah terminado y deben volver.

-se puede saber a quienes tenemos que traer de vuelta Baa...- el rubio se dio cuenta de la mirada fulminante que le estaba dando su Hokage, si completaba esa palabra, lo mas seguro era que ella le lanzara su escritorio- es decir Hokage-sama-

-Sus nombres son Kayuya Rei e Isaribi- al escuchar este ultimo nombre, Tanto Anko como Naruto se sorprendieron, desde que ella salio del hospital hace unos años jamás volvieron a saber de ella.

Jeje espero que les aya gustado amigos, sepan disculparme, esta conti no pudo pasar por las sabias manos de yumi-no-yami, asi que si ven que la calidad bajo algo, mil perdonen

PD: hoy tampoco abra Omake T-T por lo que la proxima vez sera mas largo, o tal vez doble 8D.

pondre la próxima conti en unos dias, nos vemos, y dejen muchos comentarios. *^*


	9. capitulo 7: parte 2: complicaciones

(acercándome con una muleta, con el brazo enyesado, la cabeza vendada, un ojo morado y un collarín)  
jeje ola muchachos por fin, luego de arreglar unas "cositas pendientes" pude traerles la conti, espero que la disfruten (explicación de que me ocurrió en el Omake)

**CAPITULO 7 La misión (parte 2)  
**  
A eso de la 1:10 PM, el escuadrón se movilizaba con rapidez entre las ramas más altas de los árboles hacia su destino, el País de las Olas, que había crecido tanto económicamente como turisticamente lo que había provocado que varias rutas fueran acosadas por asaltantes y bandidos. Todo el equipo iba en silencio, no porque les preocupara la posibilidad de ser emboscados y de todas formas si eso ocurría no debería suponer mayor reto, la razón de su silencio era provocada por el simple hecho de que no existía mucha cercanía entre los seleccionados para la misión.

Entre el equipo, la líder Mitarashi Anko es la que estaba maquinando como utilizar esta misión para su propio beneficio personal, y por esto me refiero a acostarse con el hijo del legendario Yondaime Hokage. Aun si debiera someterlo por la fuerza y tener que atarlo a él a las chicas para que no interfirieran en su ritual y a decir verdad, deseaba tener que llegar a hacerlo, después de todo, podría tener observadores que quisieran llegar a participar con ella…

-El País de las Olas…- menciono el rubio rompiendo el hielo, -… la ultima vez que estuve allí fue hace tanto tiempo- dijo con cierta melancolía al recordar su primera misión verdadera como shinobi. -Neechan- susurro para si mismo al recordar a su amiga Isaribi, ella que también había pasado por una infancia similar a la suya, sufriendo el odio y el temor de las personas. Al menos le alegraba el hecho de que ella tubo un final feliz, espera, lo de ella no fue un final, fue un nuevo comienzo.

Tsunade-obachan le había asegurado a Isaribi que podría recuperarse y volver a ser un ser humano por completo, pero seguiría transformándose en kaima debido a que la mutación se producía a nivel genético y por desgracia (como ya lo habría descubierto), las alteraciones genéticas son un tema todavía nuevo y lleno de incógnitas para la medicina Ninja. Pero pudieron conseguir que pudiera controlar sus cambios por medio de la medicación.

Aunque todavía había una duda en la cabeza del rubio.

_-"¿Qué estarás asiendo allí?_"- se preguntó para si el ojiazul, pues no tenia idea de lo que podría estar haciendo Isaribi allí, y a todo esto, ¿no se suponía que en ese país no había shinobis? Y si no fuera por el temperamento de la Godaime Hokage, lo más probable es que le hubiera explicado con más detalles lo que estaba pasando, con un suspiro miro a sus compañeras.

Hanabi tenía la vista fija en el horizonte, en sus ojos se notaba que solo pensaba en completar la misión lo más pronto y efectivamente posible, sin importarle los detalles que, obviamente no poseía, o al menos eso pensaba el rubio y centrando su mirada en ella se dio cuenta de que esta sin verlo directamente le estaba dando una fulminante mirada, lo que le obligo a ver a otro lado y pensar para si mismo -_"Si las miradas matasen"_-. Segundos después volvió a mirarla de reojo solo para preguntarse, -_"creo que esta enojada conmigo, ¿Por qué será?"_- esto ultimo le obligo a dar un trago de saliva.

Después de esto dirigió su mirada hacia Anko y ¿Por qué rayos le estaba viendo? No es que le molestara eso, después de todo, él también la estaba haciendo, pero le incomodaba un poco que le mirara de esa forma, como una serpiente a un conejo suculento. Se fijo bien en su mirada, ella no lo estaba viendo a la cara o los ojos, ella tenia la vista clavada en el pero no en él, ¿Qué es lo que estaba mirándole?, le siguió la vista y descubrió que observaba su… ¿¡RETAGUARDIA!? Dejo de mirarla cuando vio que tenía los ojos bien clavados allí y que empezó a relamerse los labios.

Suspirando por el desconcierto dirigió su mirada a Shisara, entre las tres mujeres del equipo, ella era a la que mejor conocía y con la cual tenía mayor cercanía debido a que habían salido hace unos pocos días, no se conocían del todo bien, pero se agradaban y pareciera que hay algo de química entre ellos dos. El rubio recordó cuando Aburame Shibi le pregunto si había posibilidades de hacer una "unión" entre ellos, cosa que le sonrojo en el momento, pero contesto que no había visto impedimentos que evitasen aquello, pero dejo en claro que si Shisara no se sentía cómoda con eso, se cancelaría el compromiso. Porque una de las cosas que Naruto odiaba era obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no deseaba, aunque también en esa lista se encontraba no dejar de comer ramen, prestarle atención a su alrededor y vivir en una casa embrujada, pero eso es harina de otro costal…

Curiosamente, Aburame Shisara también estaba recordando la cena que compartió ella y su familia con Naruto, pudo notar que, a pesar de que el no sobresalía en la presencia de su familia y los constantes recordatorios, discursos y comentarios de su hermano Shino sobre "la importancia de reconocer a un amigo después de años de no verse" el chico parecía llevarse bien con todos o al menos se esforzaba. Además para ella, él le parecía muy… interesante.

Ella había estudiado psicología y comportamiento humano, y la verdad que si se tiene en cuenta el hecho de que el era un jinchuriki, su forma de ser, la forma de mirar las cosas de manera positiva, su manera de hacer las cosas, esa calida sonrisa que provoca que las mariposas que se desarrollaban en su estomago salieran mas pronto de las crisálidas, su rara pero graciosa aversión a los fantasmas y cosas macabras. Uzumaki Naruto, ahora Namikaze Naruto rompía toda regla preconcebida y modelos de comportamiento, y la verdad, ¿para que mentir? Le gustaba eso.

Ella gustaba de lo impredecible, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, estaba cansada de la monotonía de su clan y su familia. Tal vez, y solo tal vez vivir al lado de alguien como el rubio no seria nada desagradable, al contrario, quizás sea lo que ella tanto había buscado en el compañero de su vida, _-"si ella no quiere ser mi esposa"_- recordó _"no la obligare a que lo sea, no la conozco muy bien_- admitió él -_pero ya lo suficiente como para no interponerme en lo que a ella le haga feliz"_-.

-_"Naruto-san"_- pensó ella -_"créame, no me importaría compartir el resto de mi vida con alguien como usted"_-. El sonrojo que se produjo en ella al notar que el rubio la observaba con interés paso fácilmente desapercibido gracias al gran cuello de su gabardina. Que cubría gran parte de su rostro -Naruto-san, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto con ocurrencia tardía.

-No nada, solo me preguntaba… si tu sabias algo sobre el hecho de que hubiera ninjas en el País de las Olas.-

-Según tengo entendido…- le respondió, -… Gracias al crecimiento en su economía, el país a pasado a ser el blanco preferido de los delincuentes, por lo que le han pedido a algunas aldeas shinobi ayuda para capacitar a sus fuerzas de defensas-.

-En otras palabras…- concluyó Hanabi, que le había prestado cierta atención a lo que decía la Aburame -… han pedido que se les enseñe el ninjutsu para defenderse-.

-Están en lo cierto gusanos…- exclamo contenta por la suspicacia de sus acompañantes, bueno, la de las chicas, porque el rubio parecía ser que aun necesitaba ayuda para los desafíos mentales, -… hace poco más de seis meses la aldea inicio un proyecto de "exportación shinobi" con el fin de afianzar las relaciones con otras aldeas y poder ayudar a los países a mejorar sus fuerzas de defensas…- dijo ella mientras seguían avanzando, esta vez a pie -… además de que era una forma excelente de que la Godaime Hokage pagara sus deudas con los feudales y otras aldeas shinobis importantes…- añadió mientras que a sus campañeros le salían una gota de sudor de sus sienes; -"_Oba-chan aun sigue con sus vicios"_-, _-"menuda Hokage la que tenemos"-, "-veo que los rumores sobre las apuestas en los círculos de poder de los kages era cierto"-_. Pensaban respectivamente cada shinobi al tiempo que también se bajaban de los árboles y seguían con paso lento a la jounnin, que pareciese ser que también poseía habilidades psicoquineticas.

-¡¡¡GUSANOS DESGRACIADOS!!!- exclamo con furia mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos, aunque el único que se sobresalto fue Naruto -¿ACASO ESTAN DUDANDO DE LAS HABILIDADES ADMINISTRATIVAS Y DE LAS RAZONES POR LAS CUALES LA LAIDY KOKAGE HACE TODO ESTO VERDAD?-.

-¡Po…Po…por supuesto que no!- negó intimidado el rubio mientras sus compañeras ni se inmutaban ante los comentarios de Anko, pero si ante la actitud del rubio, que causaba que Hanabi se molestara, y que Shisara se divirtiera.

_"PUES YO SI"_ -gritaba para sus adentros la líder del grupo_-"¿QUÉ CARAJ0S TENIA EN LA CABEZA ESA ANCIANA MENOPÁUSICA CUANDO SE LE OCURRIO FORMAR ESTE GRUPO DE CUARTA FORMADO POR"-…_  
-_"una loli malcriada prepotente con complejo de yo soy la más impórtate"_- se dijo pensando en Hanabi. _-"Una chica rara que viste como pervertido comprador de ropas intimas de colegialas"- _se dijo pensando en Shisara. -_"Y un cabeza dura que carga con la responsabilidad del mundo shinobis sobre su tentadora "hombría"- _se dijo pensando esta vez en el rubio.

Mientras que Anko solo pensaba en su lamentable suerte, Naruto no podía dejar de sentir cierta sensación de deja-vú que lo incomodaba. Ya que la situación era bastante familiar. Destino país de las olas, una misión que parecía regalada, falta de entendimiento del grupo, un discurso sobre los shinobis en otros países, el ultimátum sobre la forma de pensar para su Hokage. Solo faltaba que fueran emboscados por unos shinobis que se ocultasen en charcos de agua para agarrarlos con la guardia baja, pero eso no podría suceder… en todo lo que llevaban del trayecto no experimentaron mayor contratiempo, las posibilidades de que fueran emboscados ahora ya eran ridículas, por no decir imposibles ¿o no?

¡Tac, tun, tac! Fue el sonido de 3 armas arrojadizas que se clavaron en un árbol rozando solo por unos milímetros la cara del ojiazul, luego fueron rodeados por un grupo de bandidos, el rubio empezó a contarlos, eran unos… cinco, nueve, trece, veintisiete… ¿no había contado ya al que tenia un tatuaje en la cara? Bah, como sea eran muchos, probablemente debían ser superados por 25 a uno.

-Bueno muchachos, parece ser que nos hemos encontrado con unas personas muy generosas…- dijo con arrogancia el que parecía ser el líder los bandidos -… ya que nos darán todo lo que posean…- dijo mientras desenfundaba su propia arma, -… a menos claro, que quieran salir lastimados-.

-Dos, cuatro, seis…- contó esta vez Hanabi que ya había activado su doujutsu -… parece ser que nos vemos superados veintisiete a uno- dijo esto completamente tranquila.

-Je, me equivoque por dos tipejos- menciono el rubio, dignificado que su margen de error allá sido de dos individuos.

-Pero aun así es evidente que la balanza esta completamente desequilibrada…- señalo Hanabi, cosa que sorprendió bastante a sus camaradas de armas -…bueno, creo que tendré que pelear usando solo mi mano derecha para hacerlo lo mas justo posible…- dijo mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda y se lanzaba hacia sus oponentes, uno de ellos se adelanto hacia ella con una lanza apuntando al corazón de la pequeña, justo en el ultimo segundo Hanabi hace un salto mortal y aterriza gracilmente sobre la punta metálica del arma, y en un movimiento rápido golpea con sus dedos índice y medio en el cuello de su atacante, detrás y por debajo de la oreja derecha, este automáticamente cae al suelo donde allí sufría severas convulsiones, y espuma brotaba de su boca.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar a ningún bando ella ahora reanudo su avance hacia el líder de criminales, este asustado trato de frenarla con su espada pero Hanabi era mucho mas rápida y pudo esquivar el tajo sin mucho esfuerzo, quedando en la posición prefecta para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago con su Jyunken, haciendo que sea despedido hacia un árbol tres metros atrás, el choque produjo un crujido que se confundía entre los huesos rotos del criminal y la ruptura del mismo árbol, mientras el cuerpo casi inerte caía al suelo.

Los bandidos encendidos de furia por la forma en que su líder fue derrotado en una forma tan humillante no dudan en arremeter contra la pequeña insolente, pero esta fácilmente esquivaba todos sus ataques y golpeaba en los puntos precisos de presión para hacer que cayeran si bien muertos o agonizantes. Pronto los bandidos optaron por una mejor táctica, (o eso pensaron ellos) que consistía en tomar a uno de sus compañeros como rehén, y así obligarla a que se rindiera, esta de mas decir que fue una gran estupidez, si su energía no era drenada por los insectos de Shisara, eran inmovilizados y envenenados por las serpientes de Anko. Aunque enfrentarse al rubio tampoco les funcionaba, ya que este sin mucho esfuerzo les daba una paliza junto con unos pocos clones del mismo.

-¡Son demasiados fuertes!- exclamo uno de los pocos bandidos que quedaban mas o menos ilesos.

-¡Huyamos, no tenemos oportunidad!- Exclamo otro de ellos, y así los que aun podían mantenerse en pie emprendieron la retirada, pero Hanabi aun no había terminado con ellos -¡ni crean que podrán escaparse de mi!- exclamo con malicia mientras le daba cazas a los pocos que quedaban, ignorando los llamados de atención que hacia la Anko, dejando atrás a sus compañeros que la estaban perdiendo de vista, ella pronto alcanzo a los bandidos, estos asustados la rodearon en forma de circulo se abalanzaron pronto sobre ella con sus armas apuntando a su yugular.

-Solo son basuras- dijo ella mientras empezaba girar sobre su eje, -¡KAITEN!- exclamo generando la defensa absoluta de su familia, dejando noqueados a los bandidos (o al menos eso perecía).

-Se tardaron- señalo con ese aire de superioridad que molestaba a mas de uno en el grupo, en especial para cierta manipuladora de serpientes.

-¿Acaso ese doujutsu tan prestigiado que posees te quita la habilidad de escuchar?- le pregunto de manera desafiante la pelinegra a la Hyuuga -¿Qué por eso no pudiste escuchar mis ordenes?-.

A Hanabi le molestaba bastante la forma que tenia esta Mitarashi Anko para referirse a ella, ¿Quién diablos se creía que era para hablarle de esa forma? -Escúcheme, usted no es nadie para…- pero fue interrumpida.

-Yo soy la líder de esta misión…- le recordó de manera autoritaria a la pequeña Hyuuga. -… yo soy la que da las ordenes ¿me entendiste corazón?...-, Anko empezó a acariciar la mejilla derecha de Hanabi -… YO doy las ordenes y TU me obedeces- espeto mientras le miraba a los ojos con una seriedad que no había visto ni en su padre -… además- Anko se acerca al oído de Hanabi y empieza a hablarle dulce y bajito para que solo ella la escuchase -…si algo malo te llegase a ocurrir, por irte a pelear tu solita contra los malos Naruto-san tendría que arreglárselas con tu One-san para poder repotenciar esos lindos ojitos, aunque creo que de todas formas se las arreglaría- le susurró para rematar lamiéndole el cuello asta el lóbulo de su orejita.

-¡Maldita bruja chiflada!- exclamo una colorada kunoichi, mientras trataba de sacarse la saliva del cuello. -Me las vas a pagar- dijo mientras reactivaba su barrera de sangre, se lanzo contra la domadora de serpientes que la miraba con una sonrisa, confiada y divertida de la reacción de la pequeña, aunque sus demás subordinados se mostraban claramente preocupados, pero pronto ella también se asusto cuando Hanabi freno en seco su carrera para luego caer de rodillas a poco menos de tres metros de ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Maldita… mocosa- susurra el último bandido vivo pero moribundo tirado a unos cincuenta y tres metros de donde estaban nuestros héroes, resultado de haber recibido el kaiten de Hanabi, si le sumamos los daños en sus órganos internos producto del jyunken; no estaba lejos de unirse a sus camaradas caídos. No sin antes tomar una pequeña revancha, se esfuerza para sacar una cerbatana con una senbon envenenada ya cargada, -ahora veras… desgraciada- dijo mientras apuntaba con cuidado a la chica responsable de varias bajas en sus compañeros y de su estado critico, ella le daba la espalda, era obvio que no tendría una segunda oportunidad, tomo una bocanada de aire, la ultima que tomaría seguramente, y disparo su senbon, luego serró los ojos y murió con el ultimo deseo de que al menos le hubiera dado.

Y en efecto le había dado, a pesar de que el byakugan le daba un campo de visión de 360º, poseía un punto ciego, y ya sea por obra de kami o del demonio, el senbon recorrió gran parte de su trayectoria oculta en ese punto el tiempo suficiente para que, cuando la kunoichi se diera cuenta, ya le fuera imposible esquivarla. La aguja se había clavado fuertemente en su hombro lo que le provoco el suficiente dolor para que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomase hacia el suelo.

-¡Hanabi-chan!- exclamo el rubio preocupado por su nueva compañera. Esta parecía ida, Shisara se acerco y le extrajo esa aguja de su hombro, la miro un segundo y la llevo a su boca, -esta envenenada- dijo y mirando a los presentes- si no encontramos el antídoto pronto, no pasara la noche-.

---------------------------  
Omake

en la casa de nuestro querido escritor clan_uzumaki, horas antes.

CN: (clan_uzumaki, osa yop) si, por fin termine el capitulo (me recargo en mi silla) seguro que a mis queridos lectores les gustara :) , ahora solo tengo que relajarme un poco e ignorar esa roca que atravesara mi ventana nueva n_n, momento que dije? O_O¿?  
CLASH!!!! (Emapopeya de una ventana rota)

CN: AAAh (la roca le golpea la cabeza) X_X

**KIUBI: esta forma de redactar no la va a entender nadie ¬_¬**

CN: (bien hazlo tu entonces, genio literario_¬)

**KIUBI bien lo are ù_ú:**  
**lo que este proyecto fallido de escritor quiso decir fue que una piedra atravesó su ventana y le pego en la cabeza, de no ser por su gelatinoso cerebro que absorbió toda la fuerza del impacto lo mas seguro es que el cráneo se hubiera roto como cáscara de huevo,**  
CN: mmm... ¬_¬

**como decía, el idiota este se levanto enojado y busco el responsable:  
**  
CN: quien izo eso **(con Chichón en la cabeza y todo)** Ò_Ó*  
???: fui yo!  
CN: ¡y quien carajos te crees que sos vos, hija de la reput!... **(se da cuenta de quien es ella )** Tsunade?!? O___O  
Tsunade: si asi es, y no vengo sola Ò_Ó  
CN: ah? **(en eso su casa llega a ser ocupada por los siguientes personajes insignificantes: Kakashi Sakura, Sai, Shizune, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Kurenai, Hinata, Genma, Ten-Ten, Ino, el gey dijo Gai el mini gey, no digo... !!!MALDITA SEA!!! _ carajo, mas le vale a ese Kishimoto ocurrirsele nombres sin doble significados en otros idiomas. ¿en que iva? a si me falto el vago ese de Shikamaru, la bola de carne Chouji...**

Chouji: a quien le dices gordo?!? Ò_Ó

**KIUBI: A TI!!! ****ÒwÓ**** algún problema con eso bola de manteca?!?**

Chouji: no ninguno n_nU

**Kiubi: bueno, ¿quien me faltó?... a la mierda, estaban alla ellos y otros más, menos impotantes ¬¬**

Los otros: ¿que no nos vas a nombrar?

**kiubi: no me da la gana ¬¬  
**  
los otros: no es justo T-T

**Kiubi: y quien dijo que la vida es justa?  
**

CN:eh... Kiubi ¿no deverias continuar la historia?

**KIUBI: bueno como decia... todos esos inutiles estaban dentro del agujero de mala muerte que CN llama casa.  
**

CN: oye...

Tsunade: silencio. **(todos se callan)**

CN: y por que todos, si solo discutíamos vos y yo Kiu**(lo mandan contra la pared de una patada)  
**CN: X_X  
Tsunade: **(que baja su pierna)** como decía u_ú, estamos acá para quejarnos.

CN: de que x_x

Tsunade: de que no ayamos aparecido en este capitulo ¬¬ verdad Shizune... ¿Shizune?

Shizune: **(estaba en el piso en posición fetal asiendo circulitos en el piso con una aura negra...)  
**

CN: mas bien es de color lila.

**Kiubi: OK ¬¬* estaba ella aya en el piso con la aurora esa lila que les aparece en los dibujitos cuando se sienten depre, diciendo incoherencias como "tengo que quedar embarazada"; "tengo que preñarme de Naruto-kun"; "cenare papas con cerdo esta noche" y cosas de esa indole u_ú  
**

CN: veo que sigue choqueada con eso. **(En eso se le acerca ese fulano llamado Hiashi y se le queda viendo con esa cara fria que no congela ni un temano raquitico)**

CN: ¿se le ofrece algo? **en eso Hiashi le toma del cuello y empieza a zarandearlo**

Hiashi: como esta eso que mi hija esta envenenada?!?...

Tsunade: eso Hiashi ¡hic!, castigolo, ¡hic!, ò/////ô **(dijo esa vieja borracha de Tsu.. ¡oiga! ¿esa es mi cerbeza? ÒwÓ) **

Tsunade: vamos, no veo tu nombre en el, ¡hic! (le quita una etiqueta que dice "CERBEZA DE KIUBI NO BEBER" y la esconde disimuladamente)

**KIUBI: espera a que te atrape** **(voy tras ella)  
**

CN: KIUBI!!! me vas a dejar así? **(asustado)** o_ouUu

**KIUBI: esta bien, "entonces todos los personajes se le lanzaron encima a Clan_Uzumaki, rompiéndole algunos huesos y causandole hemorragias internas" ¿satisfecho? (me voy tras Tsunade)**

CN: espera KIUBI, (todos los personajes se me acercan KIUBI, (saltan sobre mi) KIUBI!!!!

y eso fue lo que ocurrió mas o menos, la verdad que todavía tengo problemas para recordar _.


	10. capitulo 7: parte 3: contra reloj

Gracias por sus rewins amigos, por lo que veo les gusta mucho la historia, y sepan que acepto las criticas constructivas, y si quieren darme un consejo o algo, será bienvenido.

Acá les dejo la continuación y con esto, ya quedaron nivelados en ambos foros, la próxima continuación tardara un poco. Sean pacientes por favor.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 parte 3: contra reloj**

La aguja se había clavado fuertemente en su hombro lo que le provoco el suficiente dolor para que Hanabi perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomase hacia el suelo.

-¡Hanabi-chan!- exclamo el rubio preocupado por su nueva compañera. Esta parecía ida, Shisara se acerco y le extrajo esa aguja de su hombro, la miro un segundo y la llevo a su boca, -esta envenenada- dijo y mirando a los presentes- si no encontramos el antídoto pronto, no pasara la noche-.

* * *

Tras dar esa corta pero macabra observación todos, en especial la pequeña Hanabi, se quedaron helados y sin habla ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? La misión era sencilla sin complicaciones, solo era entregar un documento y traer de regresos a unos camaradas a su aldea nada más. Pero ahora estaban en apuros: una de sus miembros estaba gravemente envenenada, no contaban con un Ninja medico que se hiciera cargo de la situación y peor aun, una misión fallida, un fracaso vergonzoso, en especial para la pequeña Hanabi.

"_-Si mi padre se llegase a enterar de esto...-"_ pensaba mientras se ponía dificultosamente de pie, _"-Yo… yo no, seré… humillada-"_, -No, no fue nada- decía ocultando su debilidad -Podemos… seguir-, ella trata de dar unos pasos pero vuelve a caerse, frustrada, derrotada -¿Qué me esta pasando?- pregunto para si misma, mientras sentía como las fuerzas la dejaban.

-Hanabi-chan- le hablo despacio Shisara mientras se ponía a su altura -El senbon que te lanzaron tenia un potente veneno-, decía mientras le mostraba la aguja, todavía manchada con sangre -Este veneno no solo corre por tu torrente sanguíneo, sino también por tu red de chakra- Hanabi en ese momento activa su byakugan y se mira sus manos, sorprendida los abre de par en par -Parece ser una mezcla extraña de plomo y toxinas vegetales- por su red puede ver como una sustancia recorre su sistema, taponando cada conducto, dejándolo inservible.

-Si te mueves o te movemos, el veneno solo se acelerara- dijo, finalizando sus conjeturas.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata Hyuuga, ella había salido, por orden de su padre (aunque no le importaba que se lo haya ordenado, porque para ella era un sueño echo realidad) a buscar los kimonos que utilizaría para su boda con Naruto que seria en dos semanas mas o menos, si con la noticia de su o-mai con Naruto no salto a abrasarlo de felicidad, con esa si lo hizo.

Pero sin saber porque, una mezcla de sensaciones, como la ansiedad y nerviosismo, la brumaron, algo le decía que andaba mal, no sabía que era. Estaba en su momento de más dicha ¿Por qué se sentía mal ahora? El recuerdo de lo que sucedió esa mañana surco su mente: El rubio entrando en su casa para informándole que la hokage los habia seleccionado a el y a su hermana menor para una misión y…

-¿Sucede algo Hinata-sama?- pregunto una Hyuuga que la acompañaba.

-¿Eh?, ¡No!, no sucede nada- Hinata la mostraba una sonrisa -¿nos falta conseguir algo?- pregunto para poder cambiar el tema-

-Veamos, solo nos faltarían los Hikifurisode*, para usted y Hanabi-sama-

"_-Imoto-"_ pensó Hinata, mientras disimulaba su preocupación por ella, pero ¿Por qué se preocupaba? ¿Acaso la abra sucedido algo? ¿Era acaso el remordimiento de lo que sucedió esta mañana? Si seguramente debía ser eso, o al menos eso quería pensar.

* * *

-¿Y QUE NO HAY NADA QUE SE PUEDA HACER?- exigió saber el rubio, Shisara seguía callada, estaba como pensativa seguramente estaba tratando de idear un plan, o al menos eso quería pensar el rubio -¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- pregunto de nuevo, en su cara se mostraba la ansiedad.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer- dijo parándose- un Ninja medico podría extraer ese veneno y curar los conductos dañados, pero por desgracia nadie de aquí es medio- dijo mirando a los presentes, ninguno decía nada -mis insectos tampoco pueden procesar esta sustancia- se llevo su mano al estomago, sentía como sus insectos luchaban contra el veneno tratando de evitar que se propagara por su propio cuerpo- tampoco creo que alguien aya traído consigo un equipo contra venenos- una vez mas miro a los presentes, nadie levantaba la cabeza- bien solo nos quedan dos opciones- dijo mientras levantaba dos dedos de la mano derecha.

* * *

Seguramente, una de las características más destacables que cualquier miembro del clan Aburame posea, y sea marca registrada, sean su personalidad tranquila, reservada, frívola, casi (por no decir otra palabra que los ofenda) sin sentimientos o emociones. (Pues la verdad si los poseen, eh incluso tan profundos que muchos se toman personal pequeños detalles) Pero esta forma de comportarse tiene sus razones:

Una: les era más fácil acabar con las vidas de sus enemigos.

Dos: les permitía tener la cabeza fría cuando uno de sus camaradas se encontraba en peligro ya que asustarse o ponerse nervioso solo empeorara el asunto, una buena resolución implica el análisis correcto y preciso de la situación, y de la toma de decisiones correctas. El equipo que mando Tsunade a la misión tuvo suerte de que incluyeran a Aburame Shisara, ya que sin ella estarían totalmente perdidos… bueno también pudo mandar a Ino o a Sakura ya que ellas eran ninjas medicos y podían evitarse tanto drama ¿pero nadie es perfecto verdad?

* * *

-La primera: regresar a Konoha, aunque eso implica fracasar la misión- hizo una pausa, la verdad esa era la opción mas lógica, si querían salvar a Hanabi al menos, pero ¿fallar? Eso no entusiasmaba a ninguno.

-La otra opción es la mas peligrosa, pero garantizara la seguridad de la misión- ella se gano la atención de todos- uno de nosotros, debe ir y cumplir la misión, los otros dos deben ir y buscar una planta medicinal, que estoy segura que crece por esta zona- dijo mirando la típica vegetación que créese cerca del agua salada.

-Bueno, ya que soy la líder supongo que en mí recae la responsabilidad de elegir una de las opciones ¿no?- Anko llevo su dedo en el mentón, la verdad que la mejor le convenía era la segunda, ya que así se aseguraba la misión, y dos: podría ser la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando, el y ella solos, buscando la dichosa planta esa, cuando la encontraran le diría al rubio que la llevase el con un kage bunshi, así si necesitaran más, solo tendría que desaparecer al clon, y ellos, que ya estarían en la zona donde crece la planta, solo tendrían que buscar mas.

Aunque en realidad lo que planeaba hacer es que, cuando el clon se alejara lo suficiente, tomaría por sorpresa al original y lo haría suya de una vez por todas. _"-Del solo pensar en hacer mío al heredero del Yondaime-"_ por la retorcida mente de Anko pasaban muchas imágenes, en donde ella gozaba ser la primera en poseer el cuerpo virgen de Naruto. Seguramente; pensaba ella, el rubio no abría visto a una mujer experimentar un orgasmo.

Tal vez jamás aya visto a una mujer desnudarse para el, aunque si hubiera acompañado a Naruto en su viaje de formación con el sannin ermitaño, sabría que en cuanto a anatomía femenina, Naruto tenia mas conocimiento del que el hubiera querido.

-Tendríamos que volver a Konoha, para tratar a la princesita- dijo con cierta malicia, esperando provocar una reacción en la pequeña.

-Están…equivocados- hablaba con dificultad Hanabi, llamando la atención de todos -Yo…por mi… ¡por mi esta misión no fracasara!- en sus ojos se podía verse la determinación, y furia, no una furia contra alguien, sino hacia si misma.

"_-El favor que me haces, corazón-"_ pensaba mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ya que le había logrado que ella se mostrara como quería. -Esta bien, encanto-, Anko le da las espaldas a los muchachos -¡Shisara!- la aludida se sobresalta por el cambio brusco en el tono de la jounnin. -Tú ve a entregar el documento, Naruto y yo iremos a buscar esa planta de la que hablas-.

Shisara no sabia bien porque, pero la idea de dejar solo a Naruto-Kun con esa mujer, le daba mala espina, pero no podía ser nada para impedirlo ¿no? Después de todo, ella fue la que dijo como debía dividirse el grupo. Ahora no tenia forma de evitarlo, pero Naruto si, aunque el no lo supiera.

-Etto… ¿alguien sabe como es la planta esa que debemos encontrar?- pregunto con ingenuidad el rubio. Sin notar como en Anko (ella les daba la espalda) le daba un tic en su ojo y un leve rubor de vergüenza (de la poca que tiene) teñía sus mejillas de carmín, mientras que en Shisara se formaba una sonrisa de triunfadora, no sabia porque, pero le alegraba eso.

-Creo que será mejor replantear nuestros movimientos-.

-¿Que tienes en mente?- le pregunto sin mirarle Anko, ya que todavía no se superaba de ver ese error fatal en su plan.

-Creo que lo mejor seria… que yo fuera por la planta, ya que la conozco y tengo una idea clara de donde encontrarla, y usted valla a entregar esos papeles- Hanabi de nuevo se desploma, su respiración se le estaba volviendo dificultosa.

-Y alguien debería quedarse con Hanabi, por las dudas- miro hacia el rubio, este mostraba preocupación verdadera por el bienestar de la muchachita, lo cual la ponía un poquito, poquito celosa. Por lo que le costo mucho decir lo siguiente.- creo, que Naruto, ya que es el único sin poder hacer algo -Naruto aprieta los puños, pero nadie lo nota, ecepto Hanabi ya que estaba siendo ayudada por el. -Debería quedarse con Hanabi, y cuidarla-.

-Esta bien- Anko empezó a moverse en dirección de su destino, en su rostro se notaba la frustración, o se notaria si no les estuviera dando la espalda -que Naruto la cuide total, si algo le pasa a la pequeña, el será quien tendrá que enfrentarse a Hiashi-sama- ese comentario logro provocar un escalofrío en el shinobi -no tiene por que preocuparse Namikaze-sama, no creo que te castre- agrego ella -Después de todo, el mundo shinobi depende de su, "semilla"- esto ultimo lo dijo antes de desaparecer al igual que lo hacia el astro rey, que ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte,

-Será mejor que yo también empiece con mi trabajo- Shisara parte rumbo a la costa, ya que la planta que buscan es en realidad un tipo de alga marina -Naruto-san- ella esta dándole la espalda, el la mira sin decir una palabra -¿su especialidad son los kage bunshi verdad? Si sucede algo, mande algunos bunshi a la costa, seguro me encontrara allí- Shisara mira hacia el cielo donde puede distinguir unas nubes negras acercarse, rompiendo con la apacible gama de colores naranja y rojizos, típicos de esa hora en la tarde _"-Parece ser que lloverá y fuerte, maldición, justo lo que necesitábamos-"_

-Ah y será mejor que arme el campamento, será una laaaarga noche- dijo antes de marcharse a toda velocidad, ya que sabia que no contaban con muchas horas antes que Hanabi sucumbiera ante el veneno, aunque seguro que la terquedad de esta les darían unas horas mas.

-Creo que nos quedamos solos, Hanabi- dijo el rubio sin mucho ánimo, al tiempo que ejecutaba la posición de mano característica de su jutsu, haciendo aparecer dos réplicas del mismo -Ya saben que hacer- ambos clones responden con un "hai" y desaparecen de la vista, después Naruto coloca una lona sobre el suelo, la acomoda a modo de colchón, luego se quita su chamarra, La deja con cuidado sobre la lona, doblándola de tal forma que quedase como almohada. Luego se levanta y camina en dirección de Hanabi, que en estos momentos no tiene una buena idea de las intenciones del rubio para con ella.

En un rápido movimiento, Naruto la levanta en sus brazos provocando que ella, al sentir que el rubio la carga, se confunda aun mas, y trata de bajarse de el, a pesar de los constantes pedidos del rubio para que se calmara.

-¡Suéltame!, bájame maldito pervertido sin escrúpulos- eran los chillidos y quejidos de la pobre Hanabi, tratando de despegarse del rubio.

-¡Oye, quédate quieta!- le pedía el rubio mientras trataba de evitar que la chica se le cayera de los brazos, complicándole la tarea de llevarla a la "camita", la verdad, no entendía por que se ponía así, ya que su estado podría empeorar más. Por lo que le decía que dejara de retorcerse como pez fuera del agua, en un movimiento brusco de ella, casi se le cae. Pero por suerte el pudo reacomodarla, y parecía ser que Hanabi se había asustado, ya que ahora estaba mas tiesa que una tabla.

"_-Valla, por fin-"_ pensaba el rubio agradeciendo de que Hanabi se calmara, aunque ahora estaba temblando, ¿Será que acaso el veneno le estaba afectando mas rápido de lo esperado? El rubio le echo una mirada para ver su estado: estaba sudando, su cara estaba toda colorada y en sus ojos se podía ver miedo.

-Tranquila Hanabi vas a estar…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ojiazul, al notar que, muy posiblemente, la razón del estado de la ojiperla podía deberse a otra cosa que no sea el veneno, no se. Tal vez sea la mano que tenia el apretándole uno de los pechitos de Hanabi. La sangre se le subió al rostro, _"-Ya decía yo que su bracito no podía ser tan suave y blando-"_ pensaba el rubio. Tal vez no sabía tanto de anatomía femenina como pensábamos.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero, suéltame! ¡Bájame!-

La pequeña joven de nuevo empezó su desenfreno, se sacudía, pataleaba y golpeaba al rubio como podía, tratando de hacer que el la soltara, sabia que no debía moverse, pero aun así quería irse, quería correr lo más lejos posible como se lo permitieran sus pernitas, aunque de seguro no llegaría muy lejos.

-¡¿Quieres que te suelte?! ¿Quieres que te baje? Ok, como quieras, lo are- Naruto se lanzo con Hanabi en los brazos a la cama improvisada que armo. Quedando de la siguiente forma: Ella quedo acostada boca arriba, el la inmovilizaba para que no se resistiera más, sujetando sus brazos y apoyando el peso de sus piernas sobre las de Hanabi.

* * *

Mientras todos estos problemas pasaban, en el departamento del rubio se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy peculiar:

-Muy bien, ¿todos saben por que estamos aquí?- pregunto Kiba a los presentes.

-¿Para poder hacer que nuestras llamas de la juventud ardan?- dijo Lee.

-Ñam…ñam… ¿para ir todos juntos al carnaval?- dijo Chouji.

-¿Para seguir con tu plan? Del cual yo no estoy muy bien enterado- dijo Neji, que habia sido traído a rastras por su amigo de las grandes cejas.

-¿Para poder medir el tamaño de nuestros penes?- pregunto Sai.

-¿Para llenar la cama de Naruto con larvas de la mosca yūgure?- pregunto Shino.

-Eh… no Lee no abra llama de la juventud. Chouji si iremos al carnabal, pero primero terminamos esto ok. Y si vinimos por eso Neji, luego te lo explicamos, eh… no Sai, tampoco vinimos por eso. ¿Trajiste una bolsa Shino? bien, se la dejamos de recuerdo jeje.-

-Pero, ¡MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD CLAMA POR ARDER!-

-¡BIEN DICHO LEE! Esa es la actitud-

-¿Guy-sensei, que hace aquí?- pregunto el chico perruno.

-Donde quiera que la llama de la juventud arda ¡allí estará Might Guy!-

-Guy-sensei usted es grandioso-

-Lee-

-Guy-sensei-

-Lee-

-Guy sensei-

-Bien, ignorando a esos dos… un segundo ¿y Shikamaru? Chouji, se suponía que tú tenías que traerlo-

-Perdona Kiba, lo que sucede es que Shikamaru dijo que tenia algo que hacer en la biblioteca, y por eso no podía venir-

-Ese traga libros. Desde hace mas de un mes piensa en a la biblioteca, ¿Qué puede hacer en ese lugar, que pueda ser mejor que estar con los amigos?-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca publica de Konoha, se podía encontrar a cierto vago sentado solo una mesa, de echo, pareciese ser que el era el único en todo el edificio. El estaba con los ojos cerrados, como si se estuviera concentrando en algo.

-Shiho, usa tu lengua- dijo mientras hacia para atrás su cabeza.

-Como diga, Shikamaru-san- contesto una chica pelinaranja desde debajo de la mesa. Esta tenía el miembro de Shikamaru entre sus manos, lo masajeaba de arriba a bajo, luego empezó a lamerlo en la punta, con movimientos circulares, fue bajando por el tronco lamiéndolo hasta el escroto. Cuando llego empezó a subir, dando pequeños besos de manera que regreso al glande. Lo metió en su boca, para luego llevarlo mas profundo en su cavidad bucal, provocando gran placer en el cabeza de piña.

-¿Le gusta como lo hago?- dijo una vez que se quito el pene de la boca, y volvió a la tarea de masturbarlo.

-E… eres… magnifica- dijo sujetando con las manos la cabeza de ella, esta entendió lo que quería, metió de nuevo el miembro de él en su boca. Succionando según la velocidad que se le indicaba, estuvieron así probablemente como diez minutos hasta que…

-Shikamaru-san, es demasiado, lo deseo, lo necesito dentro-, mientras decía esto salio de debajo de la mesa y se acuesta boca abajo en ella, levantando su falda, dejando a la vista una tanga roja.

-¿Dónde quieres que la meta?- dijo un tanto juguetón- mientras acariciaba la prenda intima, llegando a una zona donde se notaba una calida humedad

-Si… allí justo allí, meta su pene en ese lugar, por favor- suplicaba de manera lasciva la pelinaranja entre gemidos, Shikamaru sin la pereza que tanto lo caracterizaba, bajo la prenda, posicionando a su vez su miembro en la entrada de la chica, se adentro bruscamente en ella y retirándose para poder embestirla con ganas y pasión, logrando arrancar un sonoro gemido de la chica.

Se aferro fuertemente de las caderas de ella, empezando a moverse a un ritmo moderado pero constante, deleitándose con los gemidos que ella soltaba, sus manos pronto se deslizaban por su espalda, llegando a los hombros, las movió a hacia los costados, tomando en posesión sus turgentes pechos, apretándolos y dándole un buen masaje.

-Como me encanta el sexo- argumento ella entre gemidos antes de perderse de nuevo en el éxtasis que sentía.

-Tsk… las mujeres son tan problemáticas- le respondió él mientras aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas.

* * *

Ella estaba mas que aturdida y mareada por la toxina en su cuerpo. No podía oponer ya la más minima resistencia para con el rubio. Estaba a su merced, solos en el bosque, nadie podía ayudarla, nada podía salvarla de lo que sea que planeaba hacer el rubio con ella.

Miro esos ojos azules un momento; la pequeña Hyuuga había entrado muchas veces al cuarto de su hermana, en una de sus incursiones, ella había encontrado su diario, y sin el menor reparo lo leía, ya que no encontraba nada que hacer en sus ratos libres, en el no había nada llamativo, mas que diario intimo, pareciera ser una lista o informe de sus actividades diarias.

El diario aburrido de la chica aburrida, eso pensaba Hanabi, o lo era asta que un día se le ocurrió mirar el diario con su byakugan activado. El informe de las actividades de su hermana que siempre le resulto aburrida no era más que una tapadera, debajo de este, y con tinta especial que solo resaltaba con los ojos especiales de la familia, estaban escrito, los pensamientos y metas de Hinata, así como también sueños y fantasías, todos ellos con un tal Uzumaki Naruto, incluso había versos y poesía sobre los ojos azulados de su "Naruto-kun".

Por alguna extraña razón, Hanabi también le encontraba algo atrayentes esos ojos azules, pero ahora solo le producían nauseas -Haz lo que tengas que hacer- dijo la castaña evadiendo la mirada de Naruto -Solo hazlo rápido- pidió como ruego, aunque Naruto lo interpreto como orden.

-Lo haría, si no fuera porque tú te resistes tanto- argumento a su favor, provocando cierta molestia en Hanabi. Es verdad que ella seria su esposa, pero… ¿acaso no podía ni resistirse? ¿Debía someterse al deseo libido del rubio porque el así lo quería?

Como sea, ella ya se había resignado, Cerró los ojos, esperando que el rubio hiciese lo que iba a ser. Pero no sucedía nada, por lo que la pequeña abrió los ojos, solo para ver como Naruto se levantaba del "colchón" provocándole cierta extrañeza.

-No demorare mucho en armar la tienda de campaña- miro un momento a Hanabi, esta estaba como confundida -Será mejor que te quedes ahí quietecita, no se mucho de venenos, pero lo mejor seria que te quedaras quieta ¿no?-.

A Hanabi se le subieron los colores al rostro, la situación había sido tan embarazosa, que deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, se acomodo en la lona que Naruto arreglo como cama, pero aun dudosa, serró los ojos tal vez descansar un poco le vendría bien, aunque el repentino malestar que le estaba generando el veneno no se lo permitía.

* * *

-Aquí le entrego los documentos-.

-Ahh, muchas gracias se lo agradezco mucho, pero… ¿no se suponían que los emisarios de konoha serian cuatro?-.

-tuvimos ciertos… contratiempos, y no hubo más opción que dividirnos-.

-ya veo, en fin ya mande a llamar a sus camaradas, puede esperarlas en lo que llegan-.

-se los agradezco mucho, señor-.

Anko pudo llegar sin problemas al país de las olas, aunque se le dificulto un poco encontrar la casa del gobernador de ese país, por suerte contó con la ayuda del famoso constructor Tazuna, mismo que había ayudado en la reconstrucción de la aldea. La kunoichi le explico la situación en la que se encontraban, (omitiendo algunos detalles claro) el le dijo que no era ningún problema, ya que ella era camarada de Naruto, lo menos que podía hacer el era guiarla asta su destino.

Ella acababa de entregar los documentos importantes al gobernador, y ahora solo debía esperar a sus camaradas y llevarlas devuelta a Konoha… camaradas, ¿Cómo se encontrarían la princesita y el gusano? ¿La chica rara abra encontrado la planta que necesitaban? Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

-9:35 PM…- murmuro apenas Anko, ella en verdad se estaba preocupando por los chicos, pero sus preocupaciones serán para otro momento, la llegada de dos personas le indicaban que ya estaba echo la mitad de su trabajo.

-Es un gusto volverla a ver, Anko-sensei- dijo cierta chica peli morado, que saludo a la jounnin con una reverencia.

-A si que usted es Mitarashi Anko- dijo una peliblanca que estaba a su lado –Isaribi-chan a hablado mucho de usted.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Isaribi, te ves muy bien- dijo admirando la figura de Isaribi, su piel cremosa, esos ojos negros como la noche, y la figura bien desarrollada de una chica de 16 años.

-De seguro tienes a la mitad de los hombres de por aquí bien locos- miro a la amiga de su ex-estudiante, tu debes ser Kaguya Rei, a puesto a que la otra mitad también la vuelves loca- agregó ya que se había fijado en la figura de ella, sin duda alguna un belleza, con ese pelo blanco lacio, que caía como cascada por su espalda, y esos preciosos ojos color rosa cerezo, parecía un ángel.

-Viniendo de una persona como usted, eso es un gran elogio- agradeció Isaribi levemente ruborizada.

-Bueno, vasta ya de cumplidos- Anko observa las maletas y bolsas con las pertenencias de las chicas -¿Nos marchamos?- ambas chicas asintieron. -Bueno pues, ¡en marcha!-.

Las chicas salen del edificio y empiezan su marcha hacia su hogar Konoha. Pero la jounnin no dejaba de ver el cielo rojizo, señal inequívoca de que abría una tormenta.

"_-Maldición, espero que ayas encontrado la planta, Shisara-"_

* * *

Eran cerca de las 9:15PM, Hanabi miraba en silencio como el rubio terminaba el trabajo: termino de armar la carpa y la llevo adentro, esta vez ella no opuso resistencia, cosa que Naruto agradeció. Los clones que invocó ya habían regresado, uno trajo madera e hizo una fogata; el otro trajo agua y unos peces, que pronto empezó a asarlos y preparar un poco del ramen instantáneo que Naruto llevaba algunas veces, (esto nadie lo sabia, ya que el siempre lo guardaba exclusivamente para el). Cuando el pescado estuvo listo se lo dio a Hanabi, pero esta ya no podía ni levantar los brazos, estos apenas si le respondían. Por lo que Naruto tuvo que darle de comer.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hanabi-chan?-.

-…-.

Hanabi no se encontraba nada bien, el veneno no solo consumía su chakra, sino que también lo hacia con su cuerpo: sus blancos pómulos se teñían de rojo por la fiebre, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel y empapado en sudor frío. Le costaba trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos, en cuya mirada delataban el cansancio y estrés físico que sentía. Su respiración se volvió rápida y agitada para poder captar mas aire, que sentía que le hacia falta.

-Ten, toma algo de agua- el rubio acomodo a Hanabi, sujetando su nuca, acomodándola para si poder darle de beber de una de las cantimploras, ya que esta no podía ni siquiera sentarse.

-Ari…gato…Naru…Naru…to-.

-Shhh… no deberías hablar- el rubio toma el ramen instantáneo, este ya estaba listo. -Debes de conservar tus fuerzas- enrolla unos fideos con los palillos los sopla un poco para que se enfríen. -Vamos come un poco- Hanabi observo con algo de duda el alimento que le estaba ofreciendo -Pero… ese… era suyo…-

-No importa Hanabi-chan, no tengo mucha hambre- dijo sin darle mas importancias al asunto, dándole los fideos. -Tranquila ¿si?- todo va a salir bien, ya veras que Shirara-chan volverá pronto con el antídoto- el ojiazul le da una de sus sonrisas, que por una extraña razón, tranquilizo a la pequeña Hanabi. Porque a estas alturas, de seguro la Aburame ya habia encontrado la planta.

________________________________________________________________________

-Maldita sea aun no encuentro nada- maldecía a viva voz la Abúrame. El hallar a la dichosa Alga medicinal (porque en realidad era un alga) le resulto más problemático de lo esperado. Su desesperación había sido tanta, que se deshizo de su gabardina para poder meterse mas profundo en las frías aguas de la costa y también se quito sus lentes negros que a esta altura solo entorpecía su búsqueda.

-Maldición, ¿esto acaso puede ponerse peor?- un rayo cae a no mas de 10 metros donde ella se encontraba, seguida por una lluvia fuerte como diluvio. Pareciese ser que los kamis estuvieran en su contra. La frase: _"-Cuidado con lo que deseas, podrías obtenerlo-"_ surco por su mente.

-¿Tenia que preguntar?-.

* * *

_Hikifurisode:_ Es un furisode* de boda usado por la novia después de la ceremonia. Tiene mangas largas y motivos de brillantes colores por todo el kimono. Usos: después de la ceremonia nupcial (banquete, etc.)_**:**_

_Furisode_: El furisode es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Estas características son para atraer a los posibles pretendientes. Usos: Ceremonias nupciales (solo para mujeres jóvenes y solteras), para la primera ceremonia del té del año, graduación del instituto, etc.

[]


	11. capitulo 7: parte final: arrepentimiento

Je je je, bien parase ser que a algunos lectores quedaron un poco confundidos con lo de Shikamaru Y Shiho. Bien, creo que debí mencionar que aun falta unos cuantos capítulos para que Naruto "debute", así que me dije ¿Por qué hacer esperar a los lectores que ansían leer lemon? Así que se me ocurrió poner algo de los demás personajes mientras esperamos. Aparte del Yuri que, estoy muy seguro que a más de uno le gusto.

En fin, acá les dejo la continuación, y ultima parte del capitulo 7, espero que sea de su agrado creo que lo titulare… arrepentimientos

* * *

**Capitulo 7 parte final: arrepentimientos.**

"_Genial, esto era justo lo que nos faltaba"_ pensaba el rubio mirando como la tormenta azotaba el campamento, la lluvia en si misma no le preocupaba, puesto que la tienda de campaña era impermeable, lo que le preocupaba era el viento, que estaba soplando cada vez mas fuerte, _"si esto sigue así, la tormenta se llevara la carpa"_.

El rubio busco entre sus cosas algo que le pudiera servir, observo un momento como la endeble carpa se sacudía con el viento, si no la aseguraba, esta seguramente saldría volando, tomo unas cuerdas y amarras. La idea de salir con esa tormenta no le entusiasmaba, pero no había más que hacer.

-No estoy muy seguro que la tienda resista tanto viento- volteo a ver a Hanabi, esta le mira preocupada –no me tardo, solo iré a asegurarla con mas firmeza- dijo antes de salir de la tienda y empezó a trabajar a duras penas, lanzando maldiciones que la lluvia amortiguo.

Seguramente se abría tardado 10 minutos en reforzar las cuerdas de soporte de la tienda cuando volvió. Estaba totalmente mojado y titiritaba de frío, seguramente terminaría con un resfriado después de esto.

Miro a Hanabi un momento, se acerco a ella y reviso su temperatura, después de que almorzaron le había colocado un paño húmedo en le frente con la esperanza de le aliviara al menos un poco. Pero la realidad era que la fiebre no cedía. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que estaba templando como una gelatina.

Aunque en realidad, la razón de los espasmos de Hanabi no se debía a la toxina, se debían a la tormenta. Aunque esto era algo que el ojiazul ignoraba, porque después de todo, ¿Quién podría haberse imaginado que la tan prepotente y segura Hanabi Hyuuga le tenia fobia a las tormentas?

* * *

A Hanabi nunca le gustaron las tormentas, les tenía un miedo atroz, y les sigue teniendo. Desde pequeña, cuando se producía una, ella corría y se metía en la cama de sus padres, llorando, buscando refugio y consuelo, cosa que encontraba en el abraso protector y calido de su madre.

Un año después de que ella falleciera, su padre le prohibió seguir con esos comportamientos infantiles, diciendo que eso no podía ser admitido en el seno de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga, a pesar de que ella aun no cumplía siquiera cuatro años de edad.

Sin embargo, ella pudo conseguir quien la acogiera: su hermana mayor Hinata: Le permitió meterse en su cama en las noches de tormenta, la abrasaba y consolaba igual que como lo hacia su madre. Mas aun, la despertaba muy temprano, para que pudiera irse a su recamara y evitarle un regaño por parte de su progenitor.

Pero ahora no podía correr, estaba sola, bueno no exactamente sola, pero no podía dejar que el rubio supiera de su temor. Seguramente se burlaría de ella. Y no lo culparía de ello, ya que después de todo, no fue muy amable con el cuando fue a su casa para decirle que tendrían una misión.

Hanabi estaba por perderse por los senderos de su memoria cuando… ¡achu! el rubio estornudo, no una, sino dos veces, provocando que ella lo observara por un rato, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

-deberías… quitarte la ropa… no valla a ser… que… que te… enfermes- dijo Hanabi en un hilo de voz que Naruto apenas si pudo oír-

-creo que tienes razón, Hanabi-chan- el rubio estaba por bajarse el sierre de la chamarra. Cuando miro un segundo a Hanabi, esta entendió y miro para otro lado, Naruto empezó a desvestirse, sin notar que la pequeña ojiperla, vencida por la curiosidad y las hormonas, le echo una "miradita".

Lo primero que noto Hanabi fue como el se despojaba de la playera verde, que traía debajo de la chamarra. Esta se le había pegado al cuerpo producto de la lluvia, no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver o imaginarse el físico de el, tenia una musculatura bien proporcionada: una amplia caja torácica y abdominales macados, seguramente resultado de mucho entrenamiento, pero sin llegar a ser excesivo, lo cual seguramente le restaría movilidad a su cuerpo. Un equilibrio perfecto entre flexibilidad, fuerza y resistencia. Lo ideal para un shinobi.

Cuando este se despojo de su playera por completo ella contemplo su espalda un momento. _"seguramente a de ser muy cómodo" _la imagen de ella siendo cargada por el rubio en forma de "caballito" cruzo por su mente._ "momento ¿en que estoy pensando?"_ Se recrimino mentalmente ella misma, aunque ella lo negara para toda la vida, se ruborizo, como si fuera la copia fiel de su hermana mayor.

"_a de ser el veneno, si debe ser eso" _pensó ella _"si seguramente es eso"_ aunque en realidad, el veneno poco influía en este asunto.

Hanabi se volteo cuando Naruto estaba por quitarse los pantalones, el poco uso de razón que le quedaba y la doctrina de comportamiento Hyuuga le decía que eso de ver a un muchacho en ropa interior, no era cosa apropiada para un señorita de 13, casi 14 años. Sintió que el se movía. Así que se volteo a verlo, el ya estaba vestido, tenia un pantalón naranja, igual al anterior que estaba todo mojado, pero remplazo la remera verde por una musculosa negra.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto el, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas encendidas, la chica instintivamente cerro los ojos, para sentir mejor el tacto de el. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Acaso estar a las puertas de la muerte, la hacían comportarse igual que su hermana? Mientras las dudas la inundaban, el rubio remplazó el trapo húmedo de su frente, ignorando el sonrojo que se produjo en ella, que seguramente se debiera a la fiebre. Aunque en realidad, el era la causa de este.

-yo… tengo… míe- Hanabi se pensó mejor lo que iba a decir – sueño… me siento… cansada- dijo evadiendo la vista de el.

Naruto la contemplo un instante, a diferencia de Hinata, Hanabi usaba ropa un poco menos holgada y mas ligera. Por lo que se podía apreciar un poco mejor su figura, si le sumamos que la ropa se le pagaba al cuerpo debido al sudor, era una vista mas que sugestiva, el rubio no pudo evitarlo, miro unos momentos los pechos de la chica, la respiración agitada de ella hacia que estos subieran y bajaran de manera provocativa, la ropa le estaba tan pegada, que se podían notar los pezones que sobresalían por la tela.

Sacudió su cabeza con algo de discreción, _"este no es el momento de pesar en guarradas Naruto"_ se dijo para si el rubio, tenia que concentrarse, si había algo que pudiera hacer, tal vez _el_ se lo podría decir.

* * *

Era un pasillo lúgubre y húmedo, como de calabozo, había cientos de cañerías, que conducían a un gran salón, allí, en el centro de este se puede ver a nuestro héroe. Parado enfrente de lo que perecería ser una jaula.

_**-¿ahora que es lo que quieres… Naruto?-**_ pregunto una tétrica voz.

-necesito saber… si hay algo que yo o- el rubio cerro sus puños -…tu puedas hacer para salvar a Hanabi-chan

_**-¿la mocosa engreída que se tomo la osadía de faltarme al respeto a mí, al gran y todo poderoso Kiubi no Kitsune?- **_volvió a preguntar aquella tenebrosa voz, mientras dejaba ver un ojo rojizo entre las sombras, este brillaba cual incendio forestal en una noche sin luna.

_**-¿Por qué debería ayudarla?-**_

-no puedo dejarla morir- respondió Naruto cabizbajo.

_**-¿Por qué debería ayudarla?-**_ pereciera ser que la respuesta que le dio Naruto no lo convenció.

Naruto medito unos mementos ¿necesitaba una razón para salvarle la vida? ¿Tan egoísta era este zorro, que si no se trataba de el o su orgullo, no movía ni una pata? Bueno, seguramente había muchas razones que el rubio podía ofrecerle a Kiubi, como… por ejemplo… eh…

"_Kuso"_ pensó el rubio mientras se daba cuenta que, aparte de las razones morales, (que seguramente el Kiubi no aceptaría) no había ningún motivo para salvar a la pequeña. Bueno si las había, pero Naruto jamás le diría a Kiubi sobre el asunto de los o-mai, porque después de todo Kiubi no sabia nada de eso. Es decir el estaba sellado dentro de su mente si, pero limitado a esa "pequeña" jaula.

No habría forma de que el se enterase de lo que ocurriera en el mundo real ¿o si?...

-bah, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo- Naruto bufo molesto antes de irse, pero la voz tenebrosa de Kiubi reapareció.

_**-aunque quisiera ayudarla, no hay nada que pudiera hacer, por si no lo recuerdas, los venenos no son mi fuerte, a menos que…-**_

-¿a menos que?- de pronto a Naruto le retomo la curiosidad.

Kiubi mostró sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa aterradora _**–a menos que… insertes "nuestro" chakra en el cuerpo de la presumida, eso ayudaría en algo a frenar el veneno, al menos lo suficiente como para darle más tiempo- **_

El rostro de Naruto se ilumino por un momento, tal vez si aya algo que pudiera hacer para salvar a Hanabi, pero una duda lo dejo confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con nuestro chakra?

A respuesta a su pregunta, todo el lugar se lleno de la risa malévola del biju, si no fuera porque Naruto ya estaba a acostumbrado a escucharla lo mas probable es que se hubiera sentido intimidado.

La risa del Kitsune siempre fue sombría, pero sobria, como la de una persona seria, que viera o escuchase un chiste que le provocara cierta gracia. Pero había algo diferente, esa risa sobria pronto fue reemplazaba por una mas sonora y fuerte carcajada demencial, como la de un psicópata que veía cumplida su mas grande ambición u obsesión.

Naruto podía sentir como su sangre se helaba, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina. No pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos, al darse cuenta que Kiubi no se calmaba.

-_**eso no es… importante, ahora ve y dale algo de tu chakra-**_ dijo cuando termino de reírse

-Etoo… ¿y como ago eso?- pregunto Naruto, mientras se reponía del sobresalto que le dio su huésped permanente.

_**-ah… es cierto, olvide que a pesar que dices que proteges a todos los que te importan, tus habilidades solo sirven para pelear y matar- **_ el Kiubi observa como Naruto hace un gesto de enojo, le dio en un nervio sensible.__

_**-No puedes sanar a nadie, mas que a ti mismo-**_

-al grano, ¿Cómo le ago para darle mi chakra a Hanabi?- pregunto un tanto enojado y ofendido.

_**-bueno, dado el caso que no tienes el tiempo para aprender esta habilidad, supongo que tendrás que usar un método… poco ortodoxo-**_

-¡¡¡solo dime que mierda debo hacer!!!- la paciencia de Naruto nunca fue abundante pareciera ser que el miedo que sintió por Kiubi hace unos momentos habían pasado al olvido.

_**-Solo tienes que "tomarla" y el chakra ara el resto**_-

-Eso es lo que tengo que hacer- repitió incrédulo el rubio, pues se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa, dio un "gracias" y se marcho de su subconsciente.

* * *

Ser madre soltera no es una tarea fácil. Eso era algo que sabía muy bien Kurenai Yuhi. A pesar de que contaba con la ayuda y el apoyo de sus alumnos y de los alumnos de su difunto amante, estos no podían asistirla siempre a los cuidados del pequeño Asuma-chan. Aun así ella se las arreglo para seguir adelante. Y más que eso, había encontrado un nuevo compañero en la vida.

-en verdad te agradezco mucho que hayas decidido quedarte conmigo hoy Kakashi- dijo Kurenai mientras veía dormitar a su hijo en los brazos de su nuevo novio -Se que tenias una misión y…- fue interrumpida.

**-**si lo se, no importa, cuidarte a ti y a Asuma-chan es mas importante que atender misiones rango C- dijo mientras le pasaba el bebé. -Además, ¿Qué tan mal le puede ir a Naruto? después de todo, esta con Anko-

Kurenai tomo al bebé en sus brazos y lo coloco en su cuna, bezo su frente y salio de la habitación, procurando de no hacer ruido que perturbara su descanso. Fueron a la sala y prendieron el televisor, y se quedaron un rato así, aunque Kurenai poco le interesaba el aparato, miraba a su pareja, mientras acariciaba su vientre levemente abultado, pues estaba embazada otra vez, y ya llevaba poco mas de 3 meses y medio. Recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

Ella empezó a besarle el cuello, pronto Kakashi también perdió interés en la programación nocturna. Con una mano tomo la cintura de la mujer, con la otra atrapo su nuca y la fue acercando a el, empezó a besarla, era un beso lleno de pasión. Cuando sintieron que les hacia falta oxigeno se separaron, sentían calor, mucho calor.

Kakashi fue el primero en despojarse de su ropa, se quito su chaleco jounin, luego su remera manga larga, dejando al descubierto el buen desarrollado cuerpo de un hombre maduro, bien entrenado, bien esculpido. Volvió a reclamar los labios de la dama, pero esta vez con más deseo, sus manos recorrían toda la figura de ella. Apretó con saña ese trasero suave y firme, logrando arrancar un gemido de ella, que aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, recorriendo cada lugar y jugando con la lengua de ella, era una batalla por la supremacía, que el estaba ganando, ¿o le dejaban ganar?

Era demasiado, tenia que poseerla, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevó a la recamara principal, la acostó con cuidado en la cama, pues ella estaba esperando un hijo de el, (aunque ella decía que iba a ser niña, ¿será acaso instinto de madre?). Con el poco uso de cordura que le quedaba, le despojo con cuidado su vestido holgado que usaba para ocultar su embarazo, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior.

No importa cuantas veces la viera si, cada vez que lo hacia el deseo de poseerla, de hacerla suya prácticamente lo poseían. Le arranco el brasier dejando a la vista sus turgentes y grandes pechos, se llevo el izquierdo a la boca, succionando el pezón endurecido, mientras que con el otro lo acariciaba, comprobando lo suave y blando que era. Se deleitaba escuchar como ella gemía de placer, placer que el le daba. Ella no paraba de gemir, ni de acariciar su cabello, presionándolo mas contra su pecho.

Kakashi dejo de besar el busto de la mujer para volver a sus labios, ahogando así varios gemidos, pero llevándose al paladar el sabor de la saliva de ella mientras jugaba con su lengua, pronto dejo de besarla, para lamerle el cuello, pasando por su lóbulo, no sin antes susúrrale al oído un "te amo", tan sencillo, como sincero.

Bajo un poco, y le dio una pequeña mordida en la clavícula, llego de nuevo a los pechos de la mujer, pero paso por el puente que había entre ellos, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso, aunque sus manos le daban la atención que ellos merecían, llego al vientre levemente abultado, señal inequívoca de que allí se estaba desarrollando un nuevo ser. Fruto del amor que se demostraron tiempo atrás.

Dio unos cuantos besos alrededor del ombligo, provocando cosquillas y pequeñas risas en Kurenai, que pronto callaron y dieron pasos a gemidos, pues el Hatake siguió su camino, asta llegar a la ultima prenda que le quedaba a ella, lamia la intimidad de la mujer por sobre la tela, provocando que esta no parara de retorcerse del placer que sentía.

Ella tomo una de las manos que masajeaban sus pechos y se lo llevo a la boca, chapándole los dedos índice y anular, el entendió el menaje, con la otra mano corrió un poquito la prenda que cubría su intimidad, empezó a chupar el clítoris mientras que con los dedos que ella había lubricado se introdujo en su cavidad. Kurenai sentía tanto placer que tubo que morderse un dedo para no soltar un gemido demasiado alto que pudiera despertar a su primogénito, Mientras que con la otra mano continuaba masajeándose el pecho. No paraba de gemir ni de retorcerse, a pesar que el peliblanco se esforzaba en sujetarla, un grito ahogado fue la señal para su orgasmo.

Pero no habían terminado aun, el Hatake le quito sus bragas, y la amordazó con ellas, esta no hacia otra cosa mas que mirarlo de una forma lasciva y suplicante, mientras se acariciaba a si misma su abertura.

Kakashi se arrodillo en la cama y se despojo de sus pantalones junto con sus boxers, mostrando su virilidad erecta y orgullosa, gateo un poco asta la kunoichi, esta abrió las piernas en V y con sus manos separo aun más sus labios vaginales. El tomo su miembro y lo posiciono en la entrada de ella, hizo unos movimientos circulares en esta antes de penetrarla, primero despacio, una vez que introdujo el glande por completo sujeto las caderas de ella y lo atrajo hacia el, adentrando se por completo, provocando un gemido ahogado en la maestra de la ilusión.

El placer que sintió Kurenai en el momento que Kakashi empezó a moverse era indescriptible, ella no paraba de moverse, se agarraba como podía de la cabecera de la cama, mientras sus piernas tenían aprisionado al Hatake. Sino fuera porque la habían amordazo, los mas seguro es que hubiera gemido tan fuerte que de seguro hubiera despertado a Asuma-chan, y algún que otro vecino. Estuvieron así por nos treinta minutos antes de llegar al clímax. Ella arqueo su espalda al sentir esos deliciosos espasmos. Mientras sentía como algo caliente se derramaba en su ser.

Una vez que acabaron, el peliblanco tomo unas sabanas y tapo con ella a su mujer junto con el, se dieron un beso lleno de ternura y amor, como agradecimiento mutuo de la felicidad que sentían. Trataron de dormir, pero el llanto del infante de la habitación de al lado no les dejo.

-¿apagamos el televisor antes de acostarnos?- pregunto la cansada mujer-

-carajo, se me olvido- respondió el Hatake, mientras el y su mujer se ponían sus respectivas batas, y marcharon al cuarto de su hijo, para tratar de calmarlo, tarea que les llevo toda la noche.

* * *

-Hanabi-chan- dijo el rubio mientras la miraba con un semblante de tristeza, se sentó al lado de ella, ella no sabia que esperar, con cuidado el la tomo entre sus brazos y la abraso con firmeza,

-Hanabi-chan, tranquila, te prometo que vas a estar muy bien, datteballo- dijo el mientras apretaba un poco el cuerpo frágil de la ojiperla contra su cuerpo.

_**-Humano idiota- **_murmuro el Kiubi dentro de la mente de Naruto. _**–No me entendió-**_ dijo antes de desaparecer en las sombras de su celda.

"_¿Pero, por qué?"_ pensaba la pequeña Hanabi, mientras se esforzaba por levantar sus brazos, _"¿Por qué eres tan bueno con migo? _una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla_ ¿después de lo que sucedió esta mañana?" _ella logra abrasar también al ojiazul.

Empezó a sollozar tras el nítido recuerdo de lo sucedido esta misma mañana.

_Flash back_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran un poco mas de las 11:30 AM, cuando Hanabi descubrió a su one-chan con el rubio en la sala de la mansión, estos no la habían advertido, por lo que se acerco con cautela para escuchar lo que conversaban muy cariñosamente.

-Naruto-kun, dime ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- preguntó Hinata, sentada muy pegadita y a gusto al lado del ojiazul.

-bueno, lo que sucede es, que la oba-san me tiene una misión- dijo el un tanto nervioso por la cercanía de la chica, no es que le molestase, es solo que aun no se acostumbraba.

-¿una misión?- el semblante de la chica se entristeció. –Pero, estamos en carnaval-

-si ya se, pero la oba-san dijo que era muy importante-

-me dijiste que luego de tener o-mai con Hanabi-chan esta tarde- (ese comentario causo molestia en la Hyuuga menor) -saldrías conmigo en la noche- dijo Hinata recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

-se que dije eso, Hinata-chan, y lo siento- el chico estaba tan desilusionado como la chica. -ya se, cuando regrese, haremos lo que tu quieras- propuso Naruto, para animar a la ojijade.

-¿me lo prometes?- preguntó la chica con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, mientras acercaba su rostro al de su novio.

-te lo prometo- dijo el, acariciándole la mejilla, la ojiperla cerro los ojos para sentir mejor la caricia que le daba. El rubio no resistió más y le dio un beso en los labios, que la Hyuuga correspondió gustosa.

"_la verdad, no entiendo que es lo que le ve mi hermana, a, a ese"_ era el pensamiento de Hanabi, asqueada de ver como se besaban, decidió hacer notar su presencia cuando vio que los besos se hacían cada vez mas intensos, demasiado para su gusto.

-¿y se puede saber que lo trae a los dominós Hyuuga?- dijo la pequeña, logrando separar a la apenada pareja.

-jeje veras, lo que sucede es que la Oba-san nos puso una misión a ti y a mi, Hanabi-chan- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-sama- fue todo lo que dijo Hanabi, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿sama?- repitió Naruto, sin entender bien lo que quiso decir la pequeña.

-cuando se refiera a mi persona, usara el "sama"- respondió la castaña, con ese aire de arrogancia que la caracterizaba.

Antes que Naruto pudiese argumentar algo, Hinata intervino -nee-chan, por si no lo recuerdas, Naruto-kun será nuestro esposo- la sangre le llego al rostro, el solo decir que Naruto seria su esposo ya lograba sonrojar a Hinata, y tenia el mismo efecto en su hermana, (solo que en ella era por rabia). -Si hay alguien a quien referirse con respecto, es a el- sentencio ella.

-primero muerta y humillada, antes de hablarle con respecto a este- bufo molesta. Provocando que su one-san se molestara.

-¡Naruto-kun es un héroe!- grito molesta Hinata.

-¡solo por ser el carcelero de un zorro senil sobre alimentado, que pudo ser fácilmente amaestrado por el ojo maldito de los Uchiha!-

Hanabi ya debería saber que menospreciar a Naruto en presencia de Hinata era blasfemia. Si no fuera porque ella se percato de la presencia de su padre en las escaleras, lo mas seguro es que la hubiese echo acostar en su regazo y le hubiera dado de nalgadas asta que le ardiera cada nervio receptor de su mano. Con el ahí presente, solo podía hacer una cosa.

-le ruego la perdone, Namikaze-san –se disculpo Hinata agachando la cabeza en forma de reverencia, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Hanabi como a Naruto. –Mi Imoto solo es una chiquilla muy orgullosa y prepotente –ese comentario logro molestar a Hanabi –no sabe cuando guardarse sus comentarios-.

-Tranquila Hina-chan, -dijo el rubio acercándose a la peliazul- tú no tienes por que…- pero fue interrumpido-

-es suficiente Hinata- hablo lord Hiashi, con voz autoritaria, que parecía estar molesto.

-no tienes por que disculparte por los errores de tu hermana- dijo dándole una mirada seria a sus dos hijas. –Te tengo una tarea preparada, así que deja que Hanabi se valla con Namikaze Naruto-

-Como digas padre- fue todo lo que dijo la peliazul.

Hanabi observo como su padre le hacia una seña a su hermana para que se retirase, -le deseo suerte en su misión, Namikaze-san, le deseo suerte en su misión- dijo, para luego acercarse a ella, la tomo del brazo de una manera un tanto brusca y le susurro:

"Procura mantener la compostura, y aprovecha la misión para ganarte su aprobación, te recuerdo que esto es una orden del consejo Hyuuga"

_Fin del flash back_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi no entendía porque el se portaba tan bien con ella, le había sido irrespetuosa, una carga, una molestia, pero aun así, la estaba cuidando, la estaba consolando. Pero eso ya no importaba, podía sentir como el veneno le ganaba terreno, al igual que el cansancio.

-Na...Naruto…san- gimió la pequeña entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi-chan- pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-yo… lo siento… por todo- fue todo lo que dijo la pequeña, antes de serrar los ojos, a pesar de los llamados del rubio, pidiéndole que se quedara despierta. Pero, ella ya no podía escucharlo.

Se había desmallado

* * *

-mami, ¿nos odias?- era la pregunta que se hacia la inocente Naoko, triste y desdichada. Su madre ya sabía que tanto ella como su hermana estaban enamoradas de la otra, era un sentimiento malsano y enfermizo, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan bien cuando estaba con su one-san, no podía cambiarlo, y hasta cierto punto, tampoco quería.

-madre, ¿nos aceptaras?- se preguntaba esta vez Naomi, mientras rompía en llanto en su tienda de campaña. Sentía miedo y vergüenza ¿Cómo vería a su madre ahora? ¿Cómo la vería ella ahora?-

"_por favor, perdónanos mamá" _era el pensamiento unísono de las gemelas Naoko y Naomi Uzumaki, cada una en una tienda diferente, separadas por la tienda de su madre. No se atrevían a mirarse entre ellas, pues si lo hacían automáticamente miraban en dirección a su madre, y si esta las estaba observando, no podían evitar que el sentimiento de culpa les carcomiera el alma.

* * *

Debían ser cerca de las 6 AM, cuando la luz del alba alcanzo a una pequeña ojiperla que viajaba muy cómodamente en la espalda de cierto rubio.

-llegaste justo a tiempo, Shisara-chan- dijo Naruto agradeciendo a su "novia" por salvar a la pequeña Hanabi. –Gracias, te debo una-

-Debo admitir, que por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos- dijo ella, apenada un poco porque el rubio le estuviera agradecido.

La noche si que fue movida, tras quince minutos después del desmayo de Hanabi y la desesperación de Naruto, llego por fin Shisara con el antídoto. Dejando a Hanabi fuera de peligro, debieron pasar cerca de dos horas cuando se apareció Anko y compañía, presentando como excusa que con la tormenta decidieron buscar refugio en una cueva esta que esta mermara.

-¿uh? ¿Donde estoy?-

-¡Hanabi-chan ya despertaste!- la euforia de Naruto se hizo notar, haciendo que Hanabi se diera cuenta que el la llevaba en su espalda.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hanabi, todavía confundida.

-es una laarga historia, pequeña- dijo Anko al frente del grupo comiendo una manzana.

-en resumen, Shisara- volvió con el antídoto justo a tiempo y te salvaste, fin de la historia, ¡ah!, por cierto, las que están atrás son mi ex-estudiante Isaribi, y la peliblanca es su amiga Rei- Anko señalo tras del grupo, allí en la retaguardia estaban un par de chicas, una tenia el cabello morado, con piel color crema, algo bronceada, detrás de ella, se podía ver a la otra, era peliblanca, con ojos color rosa, su piel era nívea.

-ya veo- dijo Hanabi contenta de seguir convida, -gracias- dijo de nuevo, antes de acomodarse de nuevo en la espalda del rubio para echarse otra siesta, la verdad era que la necesitaba.

"_tenia razón, la espalda de Naruto-san, es bastante cómoda"_ pensó Hanabi mientras se apegaba mas al rubio, y aspiraba algo de su aroma _"además huele muy bien"_

* * *

-¿Cómo dices que se llama el rubio, Isaribi-chan?- pregunto Rei. Escondida detrás de su amiga.

-Se llama Naruto, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta?- bromeo un poco su amiga.

-tal vez, es un chico bastante lindo- respondió ella, mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo, observando al rubio ojos azules caminar delante de ella.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Por cierto, me llego un mensaje diciendo que mis Omakes son algo molestos. Y quisiera saber ¿Qué clase de omakes les gustaría leer? ¿Quieren que regrese la roca Timmy y sus locas misiones? ¿Detalles sobre las chicas y/u o-mai de Naruto con otras chicas? ¿Qué Kiubi se nos ponga a contar cuentos infantiles con alto contenido XXX y/o payasadas? Díganme lo que les gustaría de un omake y yo intentare hacerlo.

Nos vemos.-

PD: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!


	12. capitulo 8: el retorno

CAPITULO 8: El retorno

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un cuarto infantil se hallaba un bebe dormitando en su cuna, mientras que su padre, bueno, su padrastro le leía un cuento para que se durmiera:

-hace mucho tiempo atrás, en una tierra muy lejana, había una niña pequeña, a la que todos llamaban ricitos de oro-

-¿por fin se calmo el pequeño Asuma-Chan?- pregunto la madre del infante desde el baño. Mirando por el espejo de este la habitación de su hijo, mientras que con maquillaje cubría las ojeras que se habían producido por la noche en vela que pasó por los llantos de su hijo.

-se, este libro siempre lo calma, no importa cuantas veces lo lea- dijo Kakashi, mientras levantaba el libro, donde en la tapa se podía ver a una pequeña niña rubia, durmiendo en una cama, mientras era vigilada por tres osos.

- Me alegro -decía mientras se dirigía rumbo a la cocina- iré a ser el desayuno, no tardare –

-solo hazme un café y tostadas, por favor- pidió el peliblanco, mirando como su mujer se perdía de vista por el pasillo. Cuando escucho una respuesta afirmativa de esta. Sonrío y del libro infantil saco otro, mas pequeño pero grueso de color verde, donde en la tapa se podía leer "icha, icha paradise". Al ver el libro Asumita-chan se alegro y movió sus bracitos y piernitas divertido.

- …la joven dejo caer la toalla que cubría su voluptuoso cuerpo y se lanzo a los brazos de su protector, ella, temblando como un conejo en guarida de lobos le pidió con una voz tan sensual como inocente que la tomara y le hiciera el amor con pasión salvaje-

Leyó en voz baja el Hatake, para que solo el niño pudiera escucharlo. A lo que el respondía con balbuceos y risitas.

Era una mañana nublada en Konoha, señal inequívoca que pronto seria azotada por una tormenta, sin embargo las actividades y el ajetreo diario en esta no habían mermado, y eso se debía a que estaban en pleno carnaval. La gente iba y venia, los niños jugaban y reían. Solo se podía encontrar felicidad y alegría por las calles.

Sin embargo, para la mayoría de nuestros héroes que por fin regresaron a su tierra, no se sentían con muchos ánimos que se diga, ya que de cierto modo, se encontraban molestos y frustrados:

Naruto no parecía tener esa energía que siempre lo caracterizo, ya que las palabras de su huésped todavía retumbaban en su cabeza, aparte del hecho que no había sido de gran utilidad en la misión _"Debo de hablar con la oba-san"._

Shisara se resfrío tras la búsqueda del antídoto en las frías aguas, peor aun había perdido sus anteojos y su casaca, lo que la dejaba mas expuesta su figura bien desarrollada a las miradas indiscretas de los cerdos, es decir de los hombres de Konoha. Naruto se percato de esto y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Por lo que le dio su chamarra para que se cubriera, (lo que provocó un sonrojo notorio en ella). Aunque con la escusa de que no se agravara más su resfrío.

Anko no se encontraba muy feliz que se diga, ya que había perdido una oportunidad invaluable para robar el "tesoro imperial" de la aldea. El solo pensar en lo cerca que estuvo, la hacia arder en ira. _"ya abra otra oportunidad, y esta vez, no fallare por nada del mundo"_  
En cambio Hanabi, iba muy contenta en la espalda del rubio, con la escusa de que aun le dolían las piernas por el veneno había conseguido que el la siguiera cargando. Pareciera ser que no le preocupara el hecho de que pudo haber muerto en la misión.

Lo mismo podía decirse de Isaribi y de Rei, aunque les dolía un poco dejar la tierra de las olas, estaban muy felices por haber podido volver a su querida aldea que tanto extrañaban.

-a cambiado un poco- decía con nostalgia Isaribi, al notar los cambios que sufrió la aldea en sus seis meses de ausencia.

-si, tienes mucha razón Isa-chan- reafirmo su amiga peliblanca.

-díganme, ¿estamos celebrando algún acontecimiento o algo por el estilo?- pregunto la pelimorada. Al notar las decoraciones y los puestos de comida por las calles.

-no mucho realmente -dijo Anko restándole importancia al asunto, la verdad, es que ya estaba cansada de servir de guía turística- solo celebramos el echo de que este gusano sea el héroe de la aldea- dijo como si no fuera importante, lo que molesto a cierto rubio, sin embargo sus acompañantes se sorprendieron un poco.

-¿Enserio?- dijo asombrada Rei mientras abría sorprendida sus hermosos ojos rosa.

_"Eso quiere decir que este chico es muy fuerte"_ pensaba impresionada Rei, mientras observaba desde atrás al rubio, este al sentirse observado volteo a verla, logrando hacer que Rei se apenara mas y evadiera su mirada apenada. _"Además de ser muy guapo"_ pensó apenada, mirando de reojo al muchacho, dándose cuenta que, sin su chamarra, se notaba mucho mejor su buen físico.

-si bueno, Hokage-sama se los aclarara todo con más detalles en su despacho, una vez que entregue el informe de la misión- dijo Anko, sacando de a Rei de su ensoñación, mientras todos (salvo Hanabi que seguía en la espalda del rubio) caminaban rumbo a la torre del Hokage.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade estaba teniendo una fuerte migraña, sin Shizune que la ayudara a rellenar los documentos y formularios, prácticamente su trabajo se le triplico. (En realidad, lo que sucede es que Shizune hacia la mitad de su trabajo, y sin ella pues…)

-bueno, al menos sin ella, puedo relajarme tranquila- de uno de los cajones de su escritorio saco una botella de Sake. Estaba tan concentrada en esta, que no noto que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe, mi preciosa- dijo mientras empezaba a acariciarlo, como si se tratara de una mascota, (volvieron a golpear, esta vez con mas insistencia)

-¿Quién es la consentida de mami?, ¿Quién es su favorita?- (la puerta se abrió, cediéndole el paso a unos cuantos espectadores) -¿Qué dices, mi preciosa?- (se llevo la botella a su oído) -¿quieres que te beba?- (Y luego dicen que Naruto tiene un problema con el ramen.)

-Quiero que sepas que, para mi es todo un orgullo, no. Un honor el poder beberte- dijo ella, empezando a beber del pico de la botella, soltándola solo para tomar aire, se dio unos segundos para saborear ese sabor que tanto le encantaba y embriagaban (literalmente).

-¡achu!- el estornudo de Shisara alerto a la última Sannin. Esta al ver que no se encontraba sola, deseo que la tierra se la comiera. Un silencio por lo demás incomodo se formo en la habitación.

-¡Hola abuela! ¿Me extrañaste?- dijo el ojiazul, con su animo y energía recuperados, lo que en esta situación, provocó cierta gracia, en especial por parte de cierta peliblanca. "Además de lindo es gracioso" pensó ella, "me pregunto si tendrá novia, espero que no" Rei no pudo evitar sentir cierta preocupación ante esa posibilidad.

-Naruto… ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así?- dijo la Hokage, roja como tomate, no por el alcohol, sino por la vergüenza, aunque igual se sentía algo molesta por la actitud del rubio para con ella.

_"Si no fuera porque tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, te dejaría como calcomanía en la pared"_ la Hokage miro molesta pero apenada como el se rascaba su nuca. _"No importa, ya tendré con que desahogarme"_ pensó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

-bueno, aquí tiene el reporte Tsunade-sama- dijo Anko entregándole el informe a Tsunade, aguantándose la risa, ahora solo quería que todo terminara para poderse ir a su casa y… planear una nueva estrategia para tomar la virginidad del Namikaze antes que le ganara alguna de sus futuras esposas.

-gracias Anko- ella tomo el reporte y lo guarda- Ya pueden retirarse, ecepto ustedes dos - dijo señalando a Isaribi y a Rei-

-bueno entonces, con su permiso nos vamos- hablo esta vez Shisara, inclinando su cabeza en forma de reverencia, Tsunade la observo un momento, le extraño un poco que llevara puesta la chamarra de Naruto, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

-un momento- pidió la Hokage antes de que se marcharan, buscando algo entre sus cajones –Naruto, podrías venir un momento por favor-

-¿Qué quieres abuela?-

-nada, solo quería avisarte que hoy tienes el o-mai con Katagiri Yuuhi, es hija del feudal de Hi no kuni- al escuchar esto Rei se sintió un poco desilusionada, con lo mucho que le gustaba el chico, resulta que esta comprometido, y nada mas ni nada menos que con la hija de un feudal ¿Cómo competir con algo como eso?

_"¿Por qué las princesitas siempre tienen lo mejorcito?" _Pensó con envidia, apretando los puños con enojo.

-¡¿te casas con una princesa, Naruto?!- exclamo sorprendida Isaribi, -Valla, ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? tu, fraternizando con la realeza- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa.

-creo que tienes razón nee-chan- dijo el nombrado, con una enorme sonrisa, sin notar que al decir "nee-chan" provocó que Isaribi mirara al piso levemente ruborizada. -¿Quién hubiera dicho que yo, terminaría comprometido con la hija de un Daimyo?- agrandando mas su sonrisa marca Naruto Uzumaki, mientras que Tsunade pareciera estar mas amargada que de costumbre.

_"¿No que no, abuelita?"_ pensó el rubio mientras miraba a Tsunade de una forma triunfante, es verdad que necesitaba pedirle un favor, pero por esta vez, quería disfrutar del echo que, una vez mas, le halla demostrado a su querida abuela que su punto de vista respecto a el estaba equivocada, de nuevo.

-¿algo mas que me quieras pedir, Hokage-sama?- pregunto con osadía, sintiéndose intocable.

…la verdad si, necesito que me des otra "muestra"- dijo divertida, mientras que le entregaba un frasco de vidrio. Naruto tardo unos segundos en entender, pero cuando lo hizo, los colores le llegaron al rostro por la pena, al mismo tiempo que su orgullo se encogía, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

-te refieres a - fue interrumpido.

-sip, me refiero a eso- dijo ella, adelantándose a sus pensamientos, entregándole un sobre de papel, el rubio al recibirlo lo abrió, demás esta decir que el contenido de este lo perturbo un poco.

-¿planos de una destilería de alcohol metilico del país de la hierba e instrucciones para un asalto a las instalaciones?-

-¡sobre equivocado!- dijo la Hokage al tiempo que toma el sobre de las manos del rubio, y lo escondía en su escritorio. -toma, es este- dijo apenada, dándole otro sobre, este contenía unas revistas pornográficas.

-bien, donde…-

-por el pasillo, tres puertas a la derecha- le señalo la Hokage, entendiendo lo que buscaba el rubio.

-bien, me voy- dijo este, saliendo de la oficina- dejando a las mujeres solas.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? -pregunto con inocencia Isaribi, lo que provoco un sonrojo general entre las presentes (salvo por Anko, que sonreía con malicia, y Rei que tampoco estaba enterada).

-bueno, Hyuuga Hanabi; Aburame Shisara; Mitarashi Anko; ya se pueden ir- dijo la Sannin evadiendo la pregunta de Isaribi, al menos por el momento. -Lo que tengo que hablar, debe ser en privado-

Las nombradas solo asintieron y dejaron el despacho en silencio.

-¿de que quiere hablar, Tsunade-sama?- pregunto esta vez Rei, algo nerviosa.

-de su futuro- respondió ella con una sonrisa, aunque eso solo confundió más a las kunoichis, Tsunade al ver que no entendían, comprendió que necesitaría una explicación un tanto mas detallada. -déjenme les explique- Tsunade les fue revelando el asunto a las kunoichis, desde la crisis que azotaba a las aldeas shinobis, pasando por el pasado y secreto de Naruto, y su resiente investigación, asta la muy posible solución que se hallaba en los cromosomas del Namikaze.

En uno de los pasillos de la torre Hokage se pueden encontrar a Hyuuga Hanabi y a Aburame Shisara recargadas por la pared, esperando a que cierto rubio terminara de hacer sus "necesidades".

-y… ¿Cuánto crees que tarde?- pregunto con pena la ojiperla.

-no lo se, tal vez cinco minutos- respondió Shisara, también con algo de pena.

Hanabi observo un momento a la Aburame, ella aun tenia la chamarra de Naruto-Kun, y si bien cumplía con la función de su antigua gabardina, la cual era cubrir su muy bien desarrollado y provocador cuerpo, este no lo hacia de una manera tan eficiente, ya que se podía deducir, con un poco de dificultad, que la chica gozaba de un busto relativamente grande para su edad.

_"creo que, debe de tener una talla mas que mi hermana, tal vez dos"_ pensó la "inocente" jovencita de ojos perla, comparando la masa pectoral de la Aburame con la de su one-san.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto Shisara, incomoda al sentir la inquisidora mirada de la Hyuuga, sobre su persona.

-yo, este… ¡nada! -dijo Hanabi, un tanto nerviosa- es solo que, observaba la chamarra- mintió con maestría para escapar de la situación- le queda bastante bien, es todo -.

-¿tú crees?- dijo Shisara, mientras examinaba un poco la prenda que le presto su prometido Naruto… esperen ¿podía decirle prometido? –no lo se, mi familia no acostumbra a usar colores llamativos, además me aprieta un poco en el pecho-

Tras escuchar esto, Hanabi no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia. Aunque si se ponía a analizar: comparándose con otras chicas de su edad, ella contaba también con una delantera bastante desarrollada, aun así no podía evitar sentir celos.

-dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Shisara, queriendo mantener la conversación.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Hanabi, sin entender bien la pregunta.

-me refiero a que es lo que tienes planeado hacer- dijo la Aburame, aclarando su pregunta.

-mmm... creo que iría a bañarme- contesto, mientras olía un poco su ropa, esta tenia un fuerte olor a sudor- luego creo que- la interrumpieron.

Me refería a lo que planeas hacer con Naruto- aclaro la Aburame, confundiendo un poco a Hanabi -según lo que me contó cuando estabas inconciente, todavía no han tenido su o-mai-

Esta revelación provocó dos reacciones en Hanabi, una: sentirse un poco apenada pero alagada de que el ojiazul hubiera hablado de ella, la segunda era celos, ya que no le gustaba mucho la cercanía que pareciera existir entre ellos. ¿Cuánto había sucedido entre los dos en verdad?

-eso es algo que no te interesa- contesto de manera cortante, pareciera ser que su temperamento de niña altanera estuviera regresando, ni siquiera mostraba un poco de respeto a la mujer que le salvo la vida. Sin duda alguna, esa contestación molestaría a cualquiera y provocaría una enemistad. Sin embargo, Shisara la observo por un momento, se fijo en cada expresión de su rostro así como en sus reacciones, lo que mas le llamo su atención fueron sus mejillas encendidas. A lo que la llevo a una simple deducción.

-ya veo, así que tus sentimientos negativos con respecto a Naruto han cambiado, pero todavía no quieres demostrarlos abiertamente- dedujo ella, descubriendo olímpicamente las verdaderas intenciones ocultas en las palabras de la Hyuuga, cosa que agarro desprevenida a Hanabi -¿ah… ah que te refieres?- pregunto, sin poder esconder el nerviosismo.

-tu forma de actuar, la manera en que me respondes, (un pequeño mosquito se poso sobre el cuello de Hanabi) el sutil cambio en tu temperatura corporal y la rápida dilatación de tus vasos sanguíneos en presencia de Naruto al igual que el cambio de actitud para con el- señalo Shisara contando con los dedos, créeme, no soy tonta ni siega-

Y Hanabi tampoco era tonta, sabia muy bien a lo que se refería la Aburame, pero la pena, así como su propio orgullo le impedían reconocerlo -en verdad, no se de que me estas hablando- se cruzo de brazos y se paro en frente de ella, pero no enfrento su mirada, -he de admitir, que ahora e empezado a sentir cierta empatía por el- Hanabi se dio la vuelta para que Shisara no notara su sonrojo, pero continuo hablando -que de hecho, he considerado darle el honor de permitirle tener un O-Mai con migo-

Tras escuchar su discurso Shisara soltó un suspiro de resignación, la verdad era que se estaba cuestionando si la misma Hyuuga se creía sus propias palabras. -¿a quien crees que engañas con tu teatrito de princesa de hielo?- pregunto molesta, cansada de ver como Hanabi se rehusaba a admitir sus sentimientos.

-¿y tú quien crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma?- cuestiono indignada ante la acusación de la Aburame.

-yo no me creo nadie- dijo ella cruzando los brazos -solo es que no soporto a las personas ególatras con actitud soberbia, como tu-

Justo cuando Hanabi iba a protestar, la puerta del baño se abrió, Naruto ya había terminado con su "tarea", saliendo en el momento mas adecuado, evitando que la discusión verbal continuara. Aun así, el silencio que quedo fue obvia señal de que algo había pasado paso.

-disculpe, ¿Namikaze-sama correcto?- pregunto una muy sensual voz.

El rubio al escuchar que lo llamaban volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella privilegiada voz, esta de mas decir que al verla se quedo boquiabierto, ¿y como culparlo? Delante de él estaba una verdadera belleza: era alta, con un hermoso cabello negro que caía ondulante esta mas de la mitad de la espalda, en contraste con su dorada piel, también tenia unos seductores ojos de color negro, su rostro tenia las facciones mas finas y delicadas, así como unos carnosos labios rojos que ocultaban una hermosa sonrisa de perlas blancas, su esbelto cuerpo estaba provisto de curvas tentadoras, complementadas con un par de "atributos" bastante grandes así como un trasero redondo y firme, y unas piernas bien torneadas. Era como si los mismos dioses hubieran decidido esculpir la belleza y la sensualidad y luego le hayan dado forma humana.

Y para remate estaba su gusto para vestir: llevaba unos tacones negros, con medias de redecillas, una falda también negra que le llegaban 9 dedos por arriba de las rodillas y una blusa blanca remangada, que abrasaba perfectamente su figura, además de un atrevido escote, que permitía conocer el color de ropa interior que usaba: rojo pasión.

No cabía duda, ella era el sueño húmedo de todo hombre o lesbiana sobre la faz de la tierra, por lo que no era de extrañar que a Naruto casi se le cayera el frasco, y que Hanabi y Shisara sintieran rabia con solo verla, como si fueran gatas en celo

-si, en que puedo ayudarla, bella señorita- pregunto con pena el rubio. Lo que causo un leve rubor en los pómulos de la secretaria, que con risa risueña respondió: -ji ji ji, solo vengo por la, "muestra", si no le molesta-

_"la madre que la, Es preciosa"_ pensó un babeante Naruto, hipnotizado por la belleza de la mujer.

_"maldita puta de oficina con carita de niña buena"_ pensó Hanabi, empalagada por la dulzura que irradiaba aquella fina dama.

_"de seguro le dieron el trabajo de secretaria por su atractivo"_ pensó Shisara, por que de seguro que la pelinegra no contaba con una gran intelecto, o eso se imaginaba.

_-¿Por qué será que las hembras humanas sienten tanta hostilidad por otras hembras sexualmente más atractivas que ellas?-_ cuestionaba el Kiubi, sintiendo la energía hostil que emanaban las chicas que acompañaban a su carcelero.

-bueno me retiro, como sabrá el proceso de separación y clasificación de los cromosomas y la recombinación de los ácidos ribunocleicos es cosa que lleva su tiempo jejeje, -la secretaria les hizo una reverencia, mostrando sin intención (¿o si?) una buena vista de su escote, lo que provoco que a Naruto casi le diera una hemorragia nasal. Pego la vuelta y se retiro, meneando muy sensualmente la cadera dándole un espectáculo a Naruto, lo que dejo con cosas que pensar a los presentes:

_"¡una puta con cerebro! Y yo que pensaba que los fenómenos solo se hallaban en el circo"_ pensó Hanabi mirando como la secretaria se marchaba rumbo al despacho de la Hokage, no tenia idea del por que, pero como odiaba a esa mujer _"seguramente se escapo, pobres, se quedaron si su atracción principal"_

_"bruja maldita"_ fue todo lo que pensó de ella mientras apretaba los puños con furia. Shisara se encontraba muy sorprendida al escuchar el nivel culturar que tenia aquella pelinegra.

Mientras que Naruto. Tenia la vista clavada en la retaguardia de la mujer, redondeada, firme, que iba de aquí para halla con los sensuales movimientos que, según la Hyuuga y la Aburame, lo hacia agrede _"no se lo que dijo, pero como mueve su... ¡cabello!, Dios"_ pensó llevándose una mano a la nariz, para evitar que se notara el hilo de sangre que salía de allí.

Mientras esto ocurría, el todo poderoso y temido Kiubi no yoko, había perdió hace tiempo el interés por esa escenita, y decidió darle mayor importancia a un asunto, que hace tiempo lo tenia intrigado _"me pregunto si seguirán pasando ese especial de nekomatas en kuchiyose no Planet"_

-Tsunade-sama, me esta diciendo que si yo… tengo hijos con Naruto-Kun, estos no tendrán mi síndrome-

-en teoría si, no solo no deberían de padecer tu estado, sino que tendrían las ventajas planteadas en el, "experimento"- dijo la Sannin -aunque es solo una hipótesis mía, todo depende de las pruebas que haga y los resultados que den- dijo sacudiendo un brasco con una sustancia espesa y blanquecina.

-yo, no se que pensar- fue lo que dijo, mas pálida que de costumbre.

-¿y tú que me dices, Rei?- le pregunto Tsunade a la peliblanca, esta se hallaba tan consternada como su amiga -eres la ultima integrante del extinto clan Kayuya, además de que tu barrera de sangre, seria de mucha utilidad para la aldea-

-bueno, no puedo decir que la idea de casarme con Naruto-san me sea desagradable- dijo ella con algo de pena -pero, tener que compartirlo con otras mujeres, de ser solo una concubina mas- dijo mas roja que un tomate, imaginándose las cosas que podrían ocurrir y de seguro ocurrirían en la recamara del Namikaze una vez que viviera con sus esposas.

La Sannin estaba muy al tanto que para Isaribi su sueño siempre fue, al igual que su amiga, el formar una familia. Pero para Isaribi, también era su mayor temor, pues dado que su mutación la afectaba a nivel genético, abría una gran posibilidad, (56%, según, los estudios que le hizo años atrás) de que pudiese ser pasada a su descendencia, y sabía que eso la asustaba, pero ahora con lo que le había dicho, había una posibilidad de que pudiera formar una familia, una muy grande y numerosa familia.

-se que la decisión que van a tomar no va a ser fácil, pero les aseguro una cosa- hablo ganándose la atención de las chicas –conozco muy bien a Naruto, y he de admitir, que lo considero como un hijo para mi. –Este comentario fue una sorpresa para las chicas- por lo que les aseguro que el no es un depravado, ni un cretino, el no ve esto como una forma de protagonizar una orgia, el no esta buscando sexo en esto, busca amor y cariño. Y pueden creerme cuando les dijo- hablo la Sannin en un tono tan serio, que las chicas no podían evitar verla con miedo. –que si le dieran a elegir entre tener o todas las mujeres del planeta, sabiendo que ninguna lo ama de verdad; o conocer a la mujer que lo ama con todo el corazón, el sin pensársela dos veces la eligiera a ella-

Tsunade observo por un momento a las jóvenes enfrente a ella, estas estaban sin habla, tal parece ser que logro impresionarlas con su pequeño discurso improvisado. –pero les aseguro, que si le dan una oportunidad, se darán cuenta de lo que digo es verdad, y que no hay hombre mejor en toda la aldea- les dijo dándoles una maternal sonrisa, que logro tranquilizarlas. -Así que, ¿aceptan tener un O-Mai con Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, si o no?-

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos, ¿realmente iban a aceptar la proposición que les ofrecía Tsunade, compartir a un hombre, con Dios sabe cuantas mujeres?

-le daremos una oportunidad- fue todo lo que dijeron, antes de salir del despacho de la Hokage, esta solo las observo irse.

-je, es una oportunidad mas de la que necesita ese idiota- dijo divertida Tsunade, una vez que quedo sola en su oficina. Se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, la cerró con llave y volvió a su escritorio, tomando la botella de sake que se encontraba allí.

-Ya se fueron todas las personas malas- dijo acariciando con ternura el cuello de la botella, -ahora ya nadie nos interrumpirá- fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomarse de nuevo su bebida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por los pasillos de la torre Hokage se puede ver caminando a la misma secretaria de hace rato, esta se metió a un cuarto vacío de la torre. Una vez dentro puso el seguro, y camino unos pasos más hasta una mesa, se apoyó en ella un segundo, su respiración era entrecortada, se dio la vuelta y se subió en el mueble, separando las piernas en "V"

-me tomo mucho trabajo,- dijo la mujer, levemente ruborizada. Quitándose la falda negra que traía, las bragas lilas que llevaba estaban ligeramente mojadas. Se acomodo un poco para poder quitárselas, abriendo mas las piernas dejando al descubierto su sexo goteante -pero finalmente es mío- dijo mientras empezaba a acariciarse los labios mayores, lo que al tacto parecía terciopelo. Separo los labios todo lo que pudo con los dedos medio y anular, facilitándole el acceso a su otra mano a la calida y húmeda entrada a su ser, que por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba bastante dilatada.

-aaaah… aaah... si, justo allí- decía entre gemidos la mujer, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor en el placer que estaba sintiendo. -aaah… ahí estas- la secretaria empezó a retirar los dedos de su cavidad, sacando junto con estos un anillo de acero unido a una fina cadena, no pudo evitar soltar un agudo gemido cuando empezó a tirar de este, provocándose un gran placer.

Sentía calor, tenia calor, empezó a masajearse los pechos con una mano, mientras la otra seguía tirando de la cadena, sus suaves jadeos pronto se convirtieron en sonoros gemidos, dejo de acariciarse solo un momento para poder desabrocharse la blusa que llevaba, trato de desabotonarla, pero el estimulo palpitante que sentía en su sexo hacia que su concentración se cortara, pronto tomo la blusa por el cuello y tiro con fuerza hacia los lados, haciendo que los botones salieran volando por doquier, pudo notar como sus endurecidos pezones sobresalían por debajo de la tela del sostén, ella tomo la prenda y la levantó por encima de sus pechos, pero estos no quedaron libres por mucho tiempo, ya que ella los aprisiono con sus manos, al principio con masajes y caricias circulares, lo que producía que soltara pequeños suspiros, pero ella necesitaba mas quería mas, por lo que pronto comenzó a apretarlos, lo que le dio mas placer.

Tomo su seno izquierdo y se lo llevo a su boca, primero empezó lamiendo la areola con movimientos circulares de su lengua, luego siguió dando pequeños mordiscos al pezón, causando mucho placer. Mientras que con la otra mano se deslizo hacia el sur, acaricio su vientre un momento alrededor del ombligo, antes de volver a su húmedo sexo. Ella movía las caderas debido a la excitación que sentía. Tomo la cadena con la mano y empezó a alar de esta, con cada centímetro que se movía provocaba que se estremeciera, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda, se recostó sobre la mesa. El placer que sentía era demasiado, su respiración se hizo cada vez mas entre cortada, no pudo evitar arquear su espalda cuando finalmente logro sacarlo, soltando un alarido de lujuria, el orgasmo que sintió era inevitable.

¡Puff! Una nube de humo cubrió su cuerpo. El gozo que sintió fue tal, que logro romper el henge que había ejecutado, allí sobre la mesa estaba Mitarashi Anko, estaba completamente desnuda y jadeando, miro el objeto que tenía en la mano que hace no mas de tres minutos había estado dentro de su ser. En realidad era una pequeña botella de vidrio, que dentro parecía contener una extraña sustancia.

Lo miro por un momento, esta estaba bañada en sus propios fluidos vaginales, pero aun así la lamia, como si fuera un caramelo, cuando no quedaban rastros de sus propios líquidos en la botella, acerco el pico a su boca y con los dientes arranco el corcho que tenía por tapa y lo escupió sin el mayor cuidado, saco la lengua y dejo caer el liquido espeso sobre su boca sedienta

_"tal y como me lo imaginaba" _pensó la pervertida jounin saboreando la sustancia, mientras que con una mano volvía a la tarea de acariciarse los pechos _"el semen del hijo del cuarto es exquisito"_ cuando la botella derramo la ultima gota de la esencia de Naruto, se dio a la tarea de chuparlo, serró los ojos y trato de imaginarse, de pensar en el chico de ojos azules, _"es tan inocente, lo quiero, quiero tenerlo, hacerlo mío"_ Anko encendida por sus propias caricias, dejo de tocarse los pechos para poder tocarse algo mas; descendió despacio, dándose pequeñas caricias con las yemas de sus dedos, llegando a aquella zona sensible, empezó estimulándose el clítoris, lo que la hacia estremecer y jadear sin control. Bajo solo un poco mas, y abrió aquella húmeda y calida ranura, deseosa introdujo dos de sus dedos por aquella carnosa y estrecha cavidad, imaginándose siendo penetrada por el muchacho empezando de nuevo con el vaivén de sus caderas, _"cuando lo agarre, tendré asta la ultima gota de su leche"_ se cruzo de piernas, en un intento de mantener preso al rubio imaginario. Ya faltaba poco, podía sentir los espasmos, aumento la velocidad de sus dedos así como lo hizo su respiración para poder llegar al deseado orgasmo

.  
-¡¡¡Mmmmmm!!! ¡¡¡MMMhhhh!!!- se escucho provenir del armario, el ruido saco a Anko de su trance, esta sonrío con malicia y se levanto, caminando hacia este, cuando estuvo en frente del mueble lo golpeo despacito en la puerta, como respuesta este se sacudió con gran estruendo.

-lo lamento tanto, olvide que estabas aquí- dijo con malicia mientras se hacia a un lado de la puerta, cuando la abrió, la secretaria, la verdadera secretaria cayo desnuda al piso, estaba temblando y llorando. Anko se dio unos segundos para admirar su sádica obra.

Ella estaba completamente desnuda, fatigada, maniatada, con los ojos vendados y con una pelota de goma en la boca, su transpirado cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una soga que la obligaba a mantener las piernas bien abiertas y en posición de cuclillas, facilitándoles la tarea a dos consoladores, que la estimulaban contra su voluntad, pero aun así habían logrado hacer que se formara un gran charco de sus jugos. La soga además apretaba fuertemente, lo que los hacia mas sensibles a cualquier estimulo.

-es inútil que te resistas- advirtió Anko, observando como ella intentaba zafarse de los agarres con contorciones para nada cómodas.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Quisiera disculparme con ustedes por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, lo que sucedió es que fui castigado por mi padre, debido a que eh… "perdí" cerca de 150 pesos (sin comentarios) y bueno, me dejaron sin computadora, sin celular y sin Internet por mas de un mes y medio. ._.

En fin, ya termino mi castigo y estoy de vuelta!!!!!

El viernes o sábado pongo la siguiente conti, ah y por cierto respondiendo a la duda de perduran, las gemelas Uzumaki son las primas de Naruto n_n ya cuando vuelvan a aparecer dejare mas en claro su parentesco.

Nos vemos.-


	13. Chapter 13

Primero que nada déjenme decirles que lamento mucho el retraso, diversos problemas me han dificultado traerles la continuación, espero que les guste.

Y veo que muchos se preguntan quienes son estas chicas Uzumaki y su relación con Naruto, bien, déjenme decirles que sus dudas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo, si es que Kamalth, el creador original de la idea del fic, esta de acuerdo en que yo todavía la siga, ya que me han informado de que a el no le a gustado nada como llevo yo el fic.

Sin otra cosa mas que informarles les dejo con la segunda parte del 9º capitulo del fic Semillas para el futuro. Espero lo disfruten y que no sea el ultimo que escriba.

**OMAKE (Timmy)**

-¿lograron obtener una muestra de la Roca Timmy?- pregunto la sombra, esperando recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de sus 3 esclavas.

-lamentablemente no, Sissor-sama- respondió la pelirroja, de arrodillas ante la presencia de su amo.

-¡¿Cómo?!- rugió con furia, molesto al ver que sus siervas le habían fallado en tan fácil misión.

-No fue nuestra culpa- se apresuro a decir la rubia, temiendo ser castigada por su duro maestro. -justo cuando habíamos logrado acorralar a Timmy apareció en su rescate Kamalth- la voz de la rubia se volvía cada vez mas temblorosa, sintiendo como la atmosfera se tensaba.

-pero logramos obtener muestras de el en su lugar, mi señor- termino de decir, esta vez la pelinegra, esperando que al menos con esa noticia se mitigara aunque sea un poco la ira de su señor.

-bien, al menos no todo fue un fracaso después de todo- dijo en un tono mas relajado mientras se recargaba en su trono. -¿ya iniciaron los preparativos para la inseminación?-

-las quimeras están estudiando el ADN de Kamalth en estos momentos Sissor-sama, volvió a hablar la pelirroja, levantando la cara para que su líder pueda ver su siniestra sonrisa –muy pronto, descubriremos todos sus secretos, y nuevas generaciones de demonios aparecerán, mucho mas fuertes, que nunca antes-

-excelente, Bombón- dijo mientras se imaginaba lo que aria cuando todo estuviera listo, cuando tuviera en sus manos todo ese poder.

-hicieron un muy buen trabajo chicas,- felicito el malvado líder, provocando que sus siervas se sonrojaran, y una calida humedad se fuera produciendo, manchando sus provocativas pantys -creo que, se merecen una recompensa- les dijo asiendo el ademán de que se le acercaran. A lo que ellas obedecieron pero sin pararse, fueron gateando asta donde su líder, frotando sus calientes cuerpos por el de su señor, lamiendo todo a su paso, mientras una siniestra risa, la risa de su amo, se apoderaba del castillo.

**CAPITULO 9: **

-¿puedes creer que me aya olvidado de ti?- le dijo Anko a la secretaria que había desnudado y atado para luego encerrarla en un armario y suplantar su identidad. Ella se agacho para poder tomar uno de los senos y apretarlo con una fuerza un poco excedida, lo que logro arrancar fuertes quejidos por parte de la mujer.

-huy, pero que tetas tan enormes- señalo Anko con su manera de hablar tan vulgar, comprobando la masa de estos con tirones y apretones, lo que ocasiono que los quejidos y lamentos aumentaran –creo que son casi tan grandes como los de Tsunade-sama- Anko no lo resistió mas y pellizco con fuerza aquellos rozados pezones, lo que provocó que la secretaria arqueara la espalda de dolor -¿Qué medida eres, 101, 102?-

A todo comentario o pregunta que hacia, solo recibía sollozos y suplicas silenciadas por la mordaza, era más que obvio que aquella pobre mujer no lo disfrutaba, ella tubo la mala suerte de toparse con una Anko sexualmente frustrada con ganas de desahogarse, y por desgracia, la eligió a ella.

La pobre mujer apretó la mordaza con los dientes cuando Anko la tironeo del cabello, posicionándola sobre sus piernas, de manera que quedara boca abajo sobre estas, lo que le permitía a Anko la tarea de acariciarle la espalda de una manera lasciva, logrando tranquilizarla un poco, aunque solo fue una calma engañosa, ya que pronto traslado aquella mano a su trasero, agarrando el consolador allí alojado, y con malicia empezó a halarlo. Pareciera ser que la tortura había terminado ya para la secretaria, pero la verdad era que apenas comenzaba. Solo lo removió para luego empujarlo cada vez mas adentro de su ser. La pelinegra solo podía gemir y retorcerse tratando de librarse, aunque eso era completamente inútil. Mientras mas se quejara ella, más alentada se sentía Anko en su sádica labor, por más que se moviera, Anko la ponía en la misma posición una y otra vez.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, sintiendo como aquellos malditos aparatos seguían estimulándola, haciéndola estremecer en un vacío placer. Comenzó a llorar de vergüenza al sentir como su bajo vientre empezaba a llenarse de espasmos y sin poder evitarlo soltó un gran alarido cuando tuvo ese efímero orgasmo que logro tensar todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se volvió más lenta y profunda, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sintiendo aliviada como el vibrador metido en su sexo empezaba a salir de su interior, ayudado por sus fluidos que lubricaron las paredes vaginales, el consolador se deslizo, cayendo a un charco de los ya mencionados fluidos.

Pero para su sorpresa, (o desgracia) Anko la volvió a tomar del cabello, lo que la lastimo mucho, ya que la levanto de su postura anterior y la obligo esta vez a sentarse sobre su regazo, -o no, aun no hemos acabado querida- una vez mas, la jounin empezó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de su presa, recorriendo cada rincón con la yema de sus dedos, la pelinegra no sabia como, ella nunca deseo experimentar lo que seria tener relaciones sexuales con personas de su mismo genero, la sola idea la asqueaba, pero aun así cada milímetro de piel que era tocado por Anko se sentía como gallina, logrando arrancarle varios suspiros que hacían que se acentuara la sonrisa en el rostro de su atacante.

Ella se movía tratando de evitar el contacto con ella. Trataba de alejarse, pero le era imposible ya que Anko la tenia aprisionada en un fuerte abraso que mantuviera unidos sus cuerpos espalda contra pecho. Ella empezó a besar y lamerle el cuello tratando de llegar a su rostro, la secretaria sin embargo trataba de evitar el contacto con esa juguetona lengua, aunque no podía evitar estremecerse al sentir el aliento de Anko directamente sobre su oreja, ni tampoco negar que disfrutaba el tratamiento intensivo que aplicaba ella sobre su seno izquierdo: la forma en la que lo frotaba y masajeaba, para luego tomar el pezón y pellizcarlo y alar de el, ahora era mas amable en sus manoseadas, pero aun así, ¿Cómo era posible que disfrutara las caricias de una mujer que acababa de violarla?

-¿disfrutas el jueguito, mi hermosa perrita?- le susurro en la oreja con un aire sensual, mientras liberaba su pecho y empezaba a acaríciale la rodilla izquierda, acercándose muy lentamente a su entrepierna, notando como ella tensaba la cadera, río con malicia antes de acariciar aquel goteante sexo, sintiendo como temblaba el cuerpo de la chica con cada rose que le daba, como disfruto escuchar aquel magnifico gemido que soltó cuando introdujo sus dedos en aquella carnosa cavidad, logrando tensar todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra dejando la espalda rígida y arqueada, permitiéndole lamer aquel surco de lagrimas secas en su mejilla, para luego probar del hilo de saliva que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios, excitada dejo en paz la cara de la joven y empezó a mover los dedos que había introducido dentro de ella, separándolos y adentrándose mas profundo, provocando que la secretaria se inclinara levemente, soltando grandes gemidos y jadeos que una vez mas, la mordaza silencio.

-vamos respóndeme, ¿te gusta o no?- volvió a preguntarle, embistiendo la cadera de ella, empujando también el consolador en su trasero, incrementando el gozo. Y como respuesta a su pregunta la mujer negó con la cabeza, esperando así poder salir de aquella situación. -Vamos no me mientas- le dijo moviendo mas rápido los dedos, sintiendo como los fluidos de ella manchaban sus manos -se que te encanta, ¿y sabes por que?- insistió Anko, jugando con uno de los pechos de ella -porque eres una chica sucia- dijo pellizcando de nueva cuenta el endurecido pezón, provocando que la excitación en la pelinegra aumentara, sin embargo esta negó de nuevo las palabras de la kunoichi.

A Anko no le agrado la negativa de su victima a la verdad, por lo que decidió forzarla a admitirlo, la agarro otra vez de la nuca y la obligo a apoyar la cara contra el piso, justo sobre el charco de su propia esencia, la dejo allí un rato mientras buscaba algo entre sus propias ropas, de uno de los bolsillo saco lo que parecía ser un pequeño control remoto, cuando lo tomo se acerco a ella, y como si se tratase de un costal uso su pierna para voltearla, dejándola boca arriba.

-¿Sabes algo? de todos mis juguetes este es uno de mis preferidos- le menciono mientras le frotaba el aparato entre sus senos, ella ya conocía los vibradores, no era una experta, pero sabia que muchos emulaban al miembro masculino, y por lo general eran de algún tipo de plástico. Este sin embargo era diferente, no podía verlo, pues aun tenía los ojos vendados, pero si sentirlo, por lo que se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de aquel juguete era de metal, y por alguna razón incomprensible para ella, a lo largo del tronco había montones de protuberancias también de metal -¿quieres saber por que?- le pregunto, mientras frotaba la punta de este alrededor de la areola y en la punta del pezón, logrando sacarle algunos suspiros, ya que el aparato todavía seguía encendido y vibrando. Sin perder más tiempo Anko tomo el control remoto, y con una sola mano ajusto uno de los botones del comando y lo presiono, inmediatamente después la pelinegra soltó un gran alarido, pues sintió como si un extraño hormigueo en esa zona, como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiese golpeado.

El toque solo duro un segundo, pero aun así fue suficiente para obligarla a tensar todo su cuerpo. -sip, es por eso- escucho decir de la voz de su maniática acosadora, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido con aquel susto cuando el miedo y la preocupación se volvieron a apoderar de ella al sentir como Anko presionaba el vibrador por su entrada vaginal, -¿te imaginas lo que se sentiría aquí?- la sola idea le genero un escalofrío inmenso que le recorrió toda la espina, por lo que empezó a sacudirse con fuerza en un vano intento de frustrar los planes de Anko, se dio cuenta que no lo lograría cuando sintió como ella le abría con los dedos los labios vaginales, introduciendo muy lentamente el aparato, por lo que trato de rogarle que no lo hiciera sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer cuando sintió el consolador completamente metido en su interior.

-Lo que sentiste anteriormente, solo fue la potencia media- le dijo a su presa, no sabiendo si la escucho realmente ya que esta no dejaba de jadear y retorcerse, -¿te lo imaginas a toda potencia? O mejor aun, ¿te gustaría sentirlo en carne propia?- y sin esperar respuesta presiono los botones correspondientes pero sin soltarlos, haciendo que la secretaria gritara a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieran, pues al mantener el botón presionado los toques eléctricos en su sexo eran constantes, lo que la llevo a sacudir y tensar todo su cuerpo, aunque debía admitir que una extraña sensación de placer estaba empezando a poseerla. ¿Acaso seria posible que realmente estuviera disfrutando de este morboso juego?,

Anko tenía la vista clavada en ella, viéndola soltar una gran cantidad de gemidos y contorciones producto del éxtasis generado por la mezcla perfecta de dolor y placer. La sola imagen lograba encenderla, por lo que decidió retirar un momento la atención depositada en su indefensa victima para en su lugar dársela a su propio deseo. Ella fue acercando la mano libre que tenia a su propio sexo comenzando a acariciarlo. El solo roce de la yema de sus dedos en su sensible clítoris la obligaba a soltar suaves suspiros, pero no le era suficiente, con ansiedad llevo esos inquietos dedos a aquella estrecha y húmeda entrada, lo que ocasiono que su placer aumentara bastante, los suaves suspiros cedieron el paso a los gemidos cuando empezó a mover las caderas. Perdida en el lívido placer, cerró los ojos para poder concertarse mejor en sus caricias y en los gemidos y jadeos que soltaban tanto ella como su rehén.

Detuvo un momento su propio gozo, cuando una sucia idea se formulo en su retorcida mente, y como si fuera una gata en celo se fue gateando hasta llegar a la cara de la pobre mujer, una sonrisa siniestra se formo en su rostro al ver que la pelinegra se había desmayado.

"_otra mas que no lo aguanta"_ pensó ella mientras que con cuidado posicionaba su sexo sobre la cara de ella, dejando solo unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos para poder seguir jugando con su intimidad, introduciéndose lo mas profundo posible en su húmeda y estrecha cavidad, sintiendo así un gran placer que la hizo soltar un sin fin de gemidos, que la obligaron a morderse el labio inferior. Arqueo su espalda hacia atrás al sentir como sus músculos se empezaban a tensar y contraer, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas irregular, estaba a punto de venirse, por lo que aumento aun más la velocidad de sus dedos, mientras inconcientemente empezaba a mover sus caderas, hacia delante y hacia atrás cada vez mas rápido, no pudo evitar soltar un gran grito de placer cuando llego por fin el tan esperado orgasmo, mientras intentaba mantener lo mas abiertamente posible su vagina con su mano, para que así sus fluidos mancharan toda la cara de la pelinegra.

Lentamente, descendió sus caderas sobre el rostro de la inconciente chica, y sin perder el contacto entre sus calidas pieles se fue deslizando hacia abajo, hasta poder unir su sexo con el de ella, cuando sintió como sus clítoris se rozaban mutuamente se fue recostando sobre ella, permitiendo así que también sus pechos se encontrasen y apretaran, finalmente estaban cara a cara cuando Anko empezó a lamerle el rostro lamiendo de paso su propia esencia. Cuando recogió asta la ultima gota retiro la mordaza de la boca de ella y la beso, depositando dentro de la boca de la pelinegra sus fluidos vaginales junto con su saliva, mientras embestía su cadera con la suya, cuando descargo toda la sustancia se levanto del cuerpo de ella y empezó a aflojar los amarres, cuando termino tomo la ropa de la chica y la cubrió con esta, no sin antes recuperar sus amados juguetes, se vistió y salio de la oficina serrándola con llave para que no entrara nadie indebido que perturbaran el descanso de la secretaria y por ultimo deslizo la llave por debajo de la puerta, para que así cuando despertara pudiera marcharse, y como si nada hubiera pasado se fue retirando del lugar de lo mas tranquila…

Camino por el largo pasillo de la torre Hokage cuando pudo divisar a dos jóvenes figuras que reconoció casi de inmediato, -¡Isaribi, Rei!- las llamo para poder captar su atención, ambas jóvenes al escucharla se detuvieron y fueron en la dirección en la que estaba, Isaribi fue la más rápida en acercársele. -¿Qué se le ofrece sensei?- le pregunto con algo de duda la joven.

-nada chicas, solo quería saber si les gustaría acompañarme al carnaval- le respondió la jounin, que al ver que ambas le asentían empezó a caminar junto con ellas rumbo a la salida de la torre.

-¿Entonces hoy será su o-miai con Namikaze-san, Katagiri-sama?- pregunto con cierta duda la joven, acompañando a la princesa de Hi no Kuni en su desayuno. A decir verdad ella ya había desayunado antes, como sacerdotisa que era (o que fue), estaba acostumbrada a despertarse a eso de las cinco de la mañana para ayudar en las labores del templo, aunque en realidad su padre la ocupaba mas como sirvienta personal que otra cosa.

-si, será hoy por la tarde- le respondió con serenidad y calma, mientras leía una revista. Pareciera ser que no estuviera nada preocupada por su o-miai con Namikaze Naruto, lo que generaba gran admiración por parte de Akari, ya que del solo pensar que en un par de días ella también tendría el o-miai la hacían estremecer, pero lo que no sabia era que la princesa, al igual que ella, se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

Desde pequeña, a Yuuhi le inculcaron que debía parecer segura de si misma en todo momento y en todo lugar, ya que si alguna vez llegaba a mostrar debilidad, la tomarían como una líder débil, una seguidora. No, como princesa del poderoso país del fuego debía ser fuerte, para que su pueblo siempre la viera como a la líder a la cual seguir.

"_escúchame muy bien Yuuhi, como princesa de Hi no Kuni, tu debes ser como este diamante"_ recordó ella, de una de las tantas charlas que tubo con su padre durante su niñez, "_debes ser brillante: que todas tus ideas te lleven al éxito; clara: que tus palabras así como tus acciones sean entendidas por todo el mundo; hermosa: pues la apariencia es importante, pero nunca lo mas importante; valiosa: que los demás lideres te vean como una aliada a considerar; pero por sobre todo, inquebrantable: que tu juicio, así como tu voluntad nunca se corrompa o quiebre ante las ideas del consejo u otros lideres"_ le decía el, mostrándole la magnifica piedra cristalina, _"recuerda muy bien, que incluso el diamante mas pequeño, rompe asta la roca mas dura"_

Y como lo pedía su padre, ella se esforzaba por ser como aquella piedra preciosa, o al menos aparentarlo, pero ante esta situación le era imposible evitar que el nerviosismo y la duda se apoderaran de ella, le dio un sorbo a su café, mirando discretamente el reloj de la pared, cada minuto que pasaba la acercaba más a su cita con el Namikaze.

Ella trataba de no pensar en ello, por lo que le prestaba atención a cualquier cosa a su alrededor, por ejemplo Akari: lo primero que hizo cuando la vio caminar por el pasillo fue el de invitarla a desayunar, necesitaba hablar con alguien, de lo que fuera, así se fueron contando su vida, sus sueños, sus gustos, sus disgustos, el como fue su infancia siendo sacerdotisa y princesa respectivamente, lo que les permitió llegar a conocerse un poco mejor y saber mas de la otra, aunque Yuuhi pudo notar entre líneas que Akari nunca tuvo una buena relación con su padre que se diga, lo que la entristecía un poco.

También noto algo curioso: si bien al principio Akari dijo que solo le aria compañía cuando rechazo muy educadamente las deliciosas galletitas gourmet que le ofrecía, pronto comenzó a comerlas muy gustosamente junto con ella cuando llevaban rato conversando, pero no toco la taza de café que le había servido.

-pero cambiando el tema dime, ¿no te gusta el café?- pregunto, comiendo otra de esas suculentas golosinas

-eh, bueno… yo, este… no lo se- contesto apenada -como sacerdotisa del templo de Hi no Kuni, tengo prohíbo tomar cualquier clase de bebida que no sea agua, leche, sumo o jugo- explico ella. -tampoco puedo comer carnes rojas, ni- la interrumpieron.

-si entiendo, entiendo- le dijo Yuuhi, ya que no tenia ganas de escuchar las 101 prohibiciones de una sacerdotisa -pero, según entiendo por lo que me dijiste, tú ya no eres una sacerdotisa- señalo ella, con todo el tacto posible, ya que sabia que el tema la lastimaba.

-supongo que tiene razón- dijo sin poder evitar sentirse dolida, el ser sacerdotisa fue su sueño y meta. Y ahora su "querido" padre se lo acababa de arrebatar por tener una alianza con Konohagakure no Sato. Akari debía admitir que si envidiaba a Yuuhi, no era porque fuera una princesa importante o una persona con muchas riquezas o posesiones, en lo único en que la envidiaba era que su padre la quería y apreciaba, si ella estaba metida en este lío era por decisión propia. Bueno ella también lo estaba, pero estaba segura que si se negaba su padre buscaría la forma de obligarla a hacerlo, a diferencia del padre de ella, que de seguro entendería la negación de esta a la idea de casarse con un completo desconocido.

-bien entonces, ¿Para qué inhibirnos?- dijo en tono divertido, con la esperanza de poder levantarle el animo, tomando la jarra con leche para luego verterla en el café negro de su amiga, ella tomo la taza y la levanto, dejándola en el aire dándole una tímida sonrisa a la princesa, esta tardo un poco en entender el gesto, cuando lo hizo levanto también su taza imitando la acción.

-¿Por qué brindamos?- pregunto divertida, pues le hizo gracia la idea que proponía Akari.

-por las desinhibiciones- le dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco confortada por las palabras de la princesa, -por las desinhibiciones- repitió Yuuhi, haciendo chocar con delicadeza sus tasas, para luego beberlas. Después de degustar su primer sorbo las mejillas de Akari se encendieron mientras una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. -sabe bien-

Hanabi regresaba a los dominios de su familia junto con Naruto, iban muy contentos, bueno al menos el rubio, pues la ojiperla aun estaba algo molesta con Shisara. Ella ya no los acompañaba, se había quedado atrás en las aguas termales para que se le pasara el condenado resfriado, antes de despedirse, esta le dijo a Naruto que le devolvería la chaqueta mas tarde, pero este la rechazo diciendo que podía quedársela ya que le quedaba bastante bien, y ella como pago por el halago y la prenda, le dio un muy lindo beso en los labios, (también lo hizo para molestar a Hanabi, dicho sea de paso) esto fue lo que ocasiono molestia a la chica Hyuuga, pues ellas aun no habían terminado de ajustar cuentas, aunque con lo despistado que resulta ser Naruto este ni se dio cuenta de ello. Pero olvidándonos de esos detalles sin importancia, Hanabi debía admitir que la Aburame tuvo razón en su discusión anterior, y eso era que aun no se había decidido que hacer con el rubio: ¿debía seguir en marcha con su plan original y comprobar por si misma si el rubio seria digno de ser su esposo si o no?

Mientras Hanabi trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos ellos ya habían llegado a la mansión principal de su familia, los dos Hyuuga que se encontraban de porteros en la puerta alertaron sus presencias, por lo que cuando se pusieron en frente, estos les hicieron una gran reverencia, informándole de paso a la prodigio Hyuuga que su padre había salido a arreglar unos asuntos junto con su primo Neji y que su hermana la estaba esperando en la sala.

Ya una vez dentro de la mansión fueron directamente a la sala principal esperando encontrar allí a Hinata, pero esta no se encontraba allí, confundida Hanabi trato de llamarla -one-san ya vol- no pudo seguir hablando, ya que lo primero que hizo Hinata al escucharla fue correr hacia ella y casi con desesperación la abrasó contra su pecho, lo que sorprendió en gran medida tanto a Naruto como a Hanabi. _"vaya, se ve que Hinata-chan quiere mucho a su hermana"_ pensó el rubio al ver la forma en la que Hinata le demostraba su amor fraternal.

-One-san, no puedo… respirar- murmuro con pena Hanabi, teniendo los pechos de su hermana directamente sobre su cara, cosa que evitaba que pudiera tomar aire. Pero su hermana no aflojaba el agarre, sino que al contrario, pereciera ser que lo estuviera fortaleciendo lo cual empezaba a asustarla. -Hanabi-chan, no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien- la escucho decir, no sabiendo muy bien a que se refería. Mientras que Naruto estaba empezando a preocuparse al ver como Hinata asfixiaba a su hermana con sus… atributos.

-eh… Hinata-chan, creo que seria buena idea que sueltes un poco a Hanabi-chan- opino el, cosa que agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón la pequeña ojiperla, pues casi de inmediato su hermana aflojo el fuerte agarre que le hacia, permitiendo que el aire le llegara a los pulmones.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto la menor de las Hyuugas, al recobrar por completo todo el aliento, notando como su hermana la miraba algo preocupada.

-gomen Hanabi, es solo que- ella volvió a abrasarla, esta vez con algo mas de cuidado -no, no es nada, tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo te pudo haber pasado- de pronto Hinata se separo un poco de ella, -no importa, son solo locuras mías no me hagas caso- le dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa.

Ese comentario logro sorprender a Hanabi, lo que la llevo a preguntarse si debía contarle a su hermana el hecho de que casi muere en la misión. -oye Hinata, ¿sabes que clase de asuntos fueron a tratar tu primo y tu padre?- pregunto Naruto, logrando así cambiar el tema de conversación, ya que el no estaba seguro si el hablar sobre lo que le paso a Hanabi fuera buena idea.

-no lo se realmente- la peliazul deja de abrasar a su hermana y camina asta quedar en frente de su novio, -solo se que debe ser algo muy serio- dijo ella recordando la cara que tenia su padre antes de salir, extrañada de que no dijera nada. -Ya veo, ¿y no tienes idea de por que se llevo a Neji?- volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki, vencido por la curiosidad, a lo cual la peliazul solo niega con la cabeza, omitiendo también el echo que su primo parecía preocupado _"Neji-niisan que abras echo"_ pensó para sus adentros, recordando la expresión en el rostro de su primo, sin duda alguna el era el meollo del asunto,

A Hanabi también le extrañaba el echo de su padre se fuera sin decir nada, pero no lo suficiente como para prestarle mayor interés al asunto -bueno como sea, creo que iré a bañarme- dijo ella, empezando a caminar por los pasillos de la casa, dirigiéndose al baño, dejando solos al Naruto junto con Hinata, estos se miraron a los ojos un momento, lo que provocó que un leve rubor tiñeran sus mejillas, pues ambos habían recordado la vez que quedaron solos la otra vez.

-Na...Naruto-kun, quieres tomar té- ofreció ella apenada, señalando con una sonrisa la mesa que estaba al centro de. Donde hace no más

-me encantaría- dijo el, sentándose en frente de ella, aceptando la taza que le ofrecía su bella novia. –Por cierto Hinata…- hablo de nuevo Naruto, ganándose su atencion -quería decirte que… hoy tendré un o-miai con la hija del daimyo de Hi no Kuni- cuando termino de hablar se bebió su té de un trago de lo nervioso que estaba. No sabia que esperar, comprendería si Hinata se molestara con el, ya que le había prometido que pasaría el resto del día con ella cuando terminara la misión que le encomendaron, por lo que no es de extrañar que Naruto se sorprendiera cuando Hinata le esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hinata, yo…-

-¿y a que hora seria el o-miai?- pregunto ella mientras acercaba la taza a sus labios para darle un sorbo a esta, cortando con las palabras del rubio.

-eh, creo que seria a eso de las tres y media de la tarde-

-que bien, eso quiere decir que te puedes quedar conmigo unas 5 horas más o menos- señalo contenta la ojiperla, acentuando aun mas la sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, pareciera ser que estaba tomando muy bien la idea de los o-miai, cosa que dejaba a Naruto sorprendido.

Ella no quería dejar a solas a esos dos, pero en verdad necesitaba estar a solas un rato, y tal vez el agua caliente la ayudaría a pensar con mayor claridad. Una vez dentro del baño Hanabi dejo caer sus prendas al piso y se metió a la bañera, abriendo la llave, dejando que el agua tibia le cayera en sima. Tomo la esponja para baño y le coloco un jabón líquido junto con unos aceites de aroma-terapia, comenzando a tallarse todo el cuerpo, cuando termino se recostó en la tina, necesitaba relajarse, ya que tenia demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, por lo que cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar sobre las cosas sucedidas en las ultimas veinticuatro horas pasadas, analizando como había cambiado su opinión sobre el rubio.

"_Naruto-san"_ ella inconcientemente dejo escapar su nombre en un suave suspiro, empezando a acariciarse suavemente el abdomen con movimientos circulares, pronto empezó a bajar su mano, llegando a una zona muy sensible entre sus piernas que produjo una extraña, pero placentera sensación que la devolvió a la realidad. Ella analizo las acciones que había cometido, no pudo evitar el recordar, la primera vez que se acaricio…

-----------------Flash back-----------------

Era muy tarde en la noche, cuando vemos a una pequeña niña de ojos albinos correr por un largo pasillo, nadie advierte su presencia ya que una fuerte tormenta que arreciaba afuera silenciaba cualquier ruido, al observar detenidamente su cuerpo nos damos cuenta que no debe de pasar los 8 años de edad, ella se detiene en frente de una puerta, dudosa la entre abre y asoma su cabecita por la abertura de esta.

-¿nee-san?- pregunta ella, con los ojitos humedecidos, en un susurro que ni ella misma pudo oír, así de fuerte era aquella malvada tormenta, que en su manto de tinieblas ocultaba un sin fin de monstruos que deseaban devorarla, sabia que era un temor infantil sin sentido, para nada propio de un prodigio Hyuuga como ella, pero aun así los escalofríos que la estremecían con aquella tormenta eran tan fuertes que le dificultaba la tarea de diferenciar lo imaginario de lo real.

-¿one-san, estas despierta?- pregunto de nuevo, esta vez un poco mas fuerte para poder ser oída, introduciendo un pie en aquella recamara, si bien era cierto aquel lugar era su santuario de protección contra las tormentas, le daba miedo con las luces apagadas, mas aun con ese diluvio afuera. Basto con un estridente trueno cargara la atmósfera para que Hanabi corriera a meterse en el futon de su hermana, poco importaba si estaba despierta o no, mientras estuviera allí con ella, todo estaría bien.

Fue palpando el terreno tratando de encontrarla, cada vez con mas desesperación asta que se topo con algo, era suave y blando y redondeado, lo que le llamo la atención por lo que pronto dirigió su atención a este; sin despegar las manos de la superficie fue explorando alrededor, asiéndose una imagen mental de lo que estaba tocando, encontró al lado de este otro objeto similar, no tardo mucho en deducir que estaba tocándole los pechos a su hermana, lo que la alegro bastante, pues la había encontrado por fin, se apego a ella lo mas que pudo, abrasándola con fuerza para que no se le fuera a escapar, sabia que ni dormida ella la abandonaría, pero aun así vale la pena estar segura. Apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hinata, a modo que le sirviera de almohada, se aseguro de estar bien cómoda sobre el cuerpo de su hermana antes de cerrar sus ojitos mientras el dulce aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo la calmaban.

Debían faltar horas para el alba cuando la lluvia pasó, la calma era tal que Hanabi no pudo evitar despertarse, lo primero que noto al volver a sus cinco sentidos fue que la respiración de Hinata se volvió mas profunda, y su temperatura corporal mas alta.

La dulce pequeña prendió la luz de la recamara -¿nee-san esta enferma?- se pregunto al ver a su dormilona hermana, sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas, sus labios entre abiertos dejaban salir ligeros gemidos, y por alguna razón desconocida para Hanabi, Hinata tenia una de sus manos metida dentro de su pantalón, mas precisamente, dentro de sus pantys.

–Naru… Naruto-kun- murmuro ella entre sueños

"_¿el chico que venció a Neji?"_ pensó Hanabi, reconociendo el nombre de aquel muchacho, pero no le dio importancia, ya que le intrigaba aquello que estaba haciendo su hermana, nunca antes lo había echo, o nunca la había visto hacerlo. Sintió curiosidad por saber lo que se sentía, por lo que se bajo sus pantaloncitos, mirando dudosa aquella intima prenda color rosa, no sabia si lo que iba a ser era correcto, pero debía serlo, ya que Hinata nunca aria algo que estuviera mal ¿o si?

Tomo un poco de valor antes de quitarse sus pantys, acomodándola con cuidado para que no se arrugara y se sentó en frente del futon de Hinata, separo las piernas y contemplo por un segundo su inmaculado sexo, empezó acariciándose en la misma zona que ella, moviendo tímidamente su dedo índice en su intimidad, de arriba a bajo usando una leve presión, Hanabi no lo sabia, pero con su inmaduro cuerpecito de 8 años jamás podría sentir lo mismo que sentía Hinata, así que creyó que algo estaba haciendo mal, por lo que pronto se aburrió y dejo de hacerlo. _"ya veo por que oto-sama dice que one-san es rara"_ se dijo mentalmente, mientras se ponía de nuevo su ropita, antes de robarse otro de los peluches que Hinata coleccionaba, un conejito color chocolate.

Justo antes de salir de la recamara de su hermana, pego la vuelta y se acercó a ella -buenas noches one-san- le dijo antes de darle un beso en aquella roja mejilla -y mucha suerte con lo que sea que estés haciendo- y sin mas se marcho a su respectiva recamara a dormir tranquila.

------------------------Fin del flash back--------------------------

"_la cara que puso ella cuando se entero"_ Hanabi rió divertida, recordando cuando a la hora del baño le contó a su hermana lo que la vio hacer esa noche, y como esta le suplico que nunca se lo dijera a nadie y ella, como la buena imoto que era lo hizo, a cambio de 5 de sus peluches favoritos claro.

Pero mucho tiempo pasó desde ese "inocente jueguito" que tuvo lugar en la recamara de Hinata, muchas cosas habían cambiado: la tierna niñita inocente había sido reemplazada por una joven adolescente arrogante y prepotente. También estaba el hecho con el clan Uchiha extinguido en su totalidad, los Hyuugas eran los únicos en el mundo que contaban con el poder de un doujutsu legendario, lo que lleno de soberbia y arrogancia a varios miembros del clan, en especial a ella. Haciéndoles creer que ellos por el simple hechos de ser quienes eran ya estaban destinados a la élite, y que todos los demás estaban por debajo de ellos. O eso era hasta su última misión, en donde comprobó tanto en carne propia como por hechos lo muy equivocada que estaba en muchos puntos.

-Naruto-san. -Murmuro ella, llevándose las manos al corazón, sintiendo como este latía muy fuerte con el solo hecho de decir su nombre. "aun no me puedo creer que me aya enamorado de el, en menos de 24 horas" pensó ella viendo el reloj de la pared. _"pero como futura líder de mi clan no me puedo dar el lujo de dejarme guiar por mis emociones"_ Hanabi decidida tomo la toalla y empezó a envolverse. _"debo asegurarme de que Naruto-san sea lo mejor opción para mi clan" _

Ella salio del baño y se dirigió con prisa a su cuarto, una vez allí tomo sus ropas y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando termino, saco de unos de los cajones de su cómoda una especie de reloj de oro, lo contemplo por unos segundos para luego guardárselo en el bolsillo. Decidida bajo por las escaleras hacia la sala donde, como la vez pasada antes de la misión, encontró a su hermana y Naruto, platicar.

-¿me lo prometes? –pregunto la hermosa joven jugando con sus dedos, dándole la espalda al rubio para que este no viera su sonrojado rostro.

-S-si, no hay problema –le respondió el rubio con su enorme sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la nuca de la cabeza muy apenado.

-disculpen que los moleste ahora- hablo Hanabi ganándose la atención de ellos -pero quisiera que me acompañaran al dojo -

-¿al dojo?- pregunto Hinata, confundida por el pedido de su hermana. -¿para que quieres ir al dojo?

–Es sencillo. –trata de mirar con determinación al rubio, pero al momento en el que sus miradas se enfrentaron, ella automáticamente miro para otro lado, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba –yo, yo quiero enfrentarme a usted Naruto-san. –le dijo finalmente con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas,

-¿Y por que quieres enfrentarte con migo? –le pregunto el Namikaze, extrañado por el raro pedido de la prodigio Hyuuga.

-Bu-bueno…esta… es mi-mi prueba –tartamudeo Hanabi, mientras sentía como la sangre iba subiendo por su rostro. -Si ga-gana yo. –la cara de la joven se ponía mas roja, a la vez que el tono de su voz se hacia cada vez mas débil. –a-aceptare c-casarme con usted- ya para estas alturas la chica se encontraba jugando con sus dedos, de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo Hinata a su edad, y como solía hacerlo todavía, solo que ahora ya no le pasaba tan seguido.

Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras de la Hyuuga menor, y en cierta medida se encontraba un poco extrañado, pues se suponía el que debía ver si podría haber buena convivencia, pero comprendió que Hanabi había heredado gran parte del orgullo de su "suegro". Y pensó que la pequeña solo lo hacia para ver si el estaba a "la altura" para ser su esposo. Y si algo hay que saber sobre Naruto, es que este no rechaza tan fácilmente un desafío, por lo que accedió a las peticiones que le ponía la pequeña Hanabi.

Ya una vez reunidos en el dojo, la menor de las Hyuugas le entrego a la mayor el reloj dorado, que en realidad no era otra cosa que un cronometro. 10 minutos, es todo el tiempo que duraría el asalto, si el ojiazul lograba mantenerse en pie en todo ese tiempo, o en su defecto lograba derrotar a Hanabi (cosa que la susodicha veía imposible, aun con todo lo sucedido) ella lo aceptaría como esposo.

Los dos estaban en posición de pelea, solo esperaban que Hinata les dijera que empezaran, esta los veía fijamente. Parecía ser que Naruto se encontraba algo confiado, ella pensó que podía deberse a que ya sabia algo del estilo de combate Hyuuga gracias a su encuentro con Neji hace unos años, y le debía dar confianza el haber derrotado al "genio" Hyuuga, y si bien es cierto que le daba algo de ventaja, había cosas que el ignoraba. Ciertamente, Neji era un contendiente mas fuerte que su hermana, y el paso del tiempo no había echo cambiar eso, pero aun así le preocupaba que se confiara.

El no estaba enterado que en cuanto a byakugan se refiere, Hanabi superaba con creces tanto a ella como a su primo junto. El doujutsu aun guardaba muchos técnicas secretas que ni Neji, "el genio" conocía, y que su hermana daba buena cuenta y usos de ellos. Además de que en su encuentro con Neji el había utilizado el chakra del kiubi para zafarse del predicamento al que se vio metido, y aunque el ya tenia un completo control sobre esa bestia, estaba segura que el no lo usaría para esto.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevo Hinata al ver la postura de combate de Hanabi, sin duda, una persona inexperta (como lo era Naruto) no notaria nada fuera de lugar, pero ella, que paso años entrenando en el estricto estilo marcial del junkken si, y no necesitaba un doujutsu para apreciar las fallas: sus rodillas estaban medio grado hacia adentro; se inclinaba 2 cm más de la cuenta; su mano izquierda, que debía estar justo debajo de la última costilla, y con la palma abierta se encontraba a la misma altura de la tercera costilla y prácticamente estaba cerrado; y su brazo derecho que se supone debieran estar extendido en su totalidad. ¿Seria acaso posible, que Hyuuga Hanabi, su hermana la "prodigio"... estuviera nerviosa?

-¡Comiencen!- exclamo finalmente Hinata para dar inicio a la pelea, iniciando también el cronometro que le dio su hermana.

Ni bien escucho el inicio, Hanabi se lanzo rápidamente contra Naruto intentando golpearlo con el junkken, este sin mas lo logro esquivar sin mayor dificultad, poniéndose a espaldas de la chica en la posición perfecta para un contraataque, era notorio que la Hyuuga había subestimado a su oponente, o al menos ese era el pensamiento Naruto, ante su accionar lento, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el equivocado era el. Porque en un momento la chica giro sobre sus talones, aprovechando la inercia para darle una patada al costado izquierdo del torso, prosiguiendo con un golpe a palma abierta sobre su hombro derecho, ocasionando que el shinobi retrocediera varios pasos preocupando a Hinata, como le hubiera gustado el haberle podido advertir sobre las mañas de su hermana:

"_Tanto en el campo de batalla como en el shoji, solo perdura aquel quien pueda preveer y controlar las acciones del oponente"_ y así era Hanabi, no hacia ningún movimiento al azar, todas sus acciones estaban fríamente calculadas, ella tenia la condenada facilidad de "engañar" a su oponente, permitiéndose estar a tres pasos mas adelante que este.

Pero había algo que le extrañaba a Hinata, _"solo dos golpes, que extraño, conociéndola como la conozco, hubiera intentado conectar 8 golpes antes de separarse" _pensó ella, viendo como su hermana se tomaba su tiempo para pensar su siguiente movimiento, _"¡Un momento!, ¿será que… acaso ella…?"_ Hinata apretó con fuerza el cronometro que le dio su hermana _"no Hinata debes de tranquilízate, si es eso esta bien… ante todo es tu hermana y debes de apoyarla y, y ayudarla también si es necesario"_ se dijo a si misma la primogénita de los Hyuuga, tratando de apaciguar sus celos, mirando como el rubio se esforzaba para eludir los ataques de Hanabi. _"ya te ganaste el corazón de mi hermana, Naruto-kun, solo debes de vencerla para que ella lo reconozca, ¡tu puedes!"_

Volviendo al combate las cosas no iban bien para el rubio, esta vez debía admitir que el error de subestimar a tu oponente lo había cometido el, creyó que solo con "simple" taijutsu lograría vencer a la ojiperla, bien si quería vencer ya era hora que la tomara un poco mas en serio, por lo que realizo la secuencia de sellos correspondientes para su técnica predilecta, Hanabi también empezó a trazar una serie de posiciones que extrañaron un poco a Naruto y alertaban a Hinata, pero el no le dio mucha importancia. El jutsu que iba a usar era dominado por el a tal, que podía ejecutarla solo realizando la ultima posición, la de la grulla. Pero con un par de conductos de chakra tapados, lo mejor era estar bien seguros que funcionaria.

– ¡kage bunshi no jutsu! –exclamo el shinobi, mas sin embargo nada paso, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante. – ¡KAGE BUNSHI NO JUTSU! –volvió a intentar la técnica, pero una vez mas nada pasaba.

-¿le gustaría saber por que no puede ejecutar su jutsu Naruto-san? –le pregunto Hanabi con la mano derecha en forma del sello del carnero, mientras que su otra mano lo apuntaba directamente. –cuando le pegue esa patada en las costillas. –Le dijo señalando la zona con su mano izquierda. –introduje mi chakra dentro de su cuerpo. –explico con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sorprendiendo enormemente a su hermana y al rubio, aunque la primera no lo estaba tanto, y ya tenia una idea de que lo que se proponía. –normalmente, el hecho de que tengas chakra de otra persona corriendo por tu sistema debería causarle ciertos daños, pero mi clan tiene el poder de hacer, algo diferente-

-¿Algo diferente? ¿Que es?- le pregunto el rubio, tratando de comprender mejor la situación en la que se encontraba.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en los labios de Hanabi. –esta es una tecnica secreta del byakugan Naruto-san, como el kaiten, solo que mas poderosa, reservada para la elite del soke del clan, con ella, puedo controlar el flujo de chakra de mi oponente como a el mismo –el rubio le miro sorprendido, esa tecnica era muy parecida a la que empleo Nagato en su intento final para controlarlo, jamás se imagino que el clan de Hinata contara con una habilidad tan similar a la de el. –claro que esta tecnica tiene un inconveniente, y es que mi control esta limitado según la cantidad de chakra que le halla metido –la chica retomo su posición de pelea –de momento solo puedo evitar que realice cualquier ninjutsu o genjutsu- la chica estaba a punto de correr una vez mas hacia el rubio, cuando noto que este sonreía confiado, cosa que logro confundirla un poco.

-sabes, me sorprende mucho tu tecnica Hanabi-chan, pero se te olvido mencionar otro punto débil. –le dijo con toda confianza, mientras también se ponía en posición de pelea, un punto débil que, también es el punto débil de tu estilo de pelea.

-¿a si? ¿Cuál? –le pregunto con calma la pequeña, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad por el argumento del rubio. A lo que por respuesta el ojiazul corre hacia ella, esta sorprendida por lo que parecía ser un ataque suicida extiende su brazo derecho aprovechando la oportunidad de golpearle en los órganos internos, no lo mataría, pero de seguro lo dejaría K.O. Ni bien estuvo a distancia, la chica lanzo su golpe, dándole de forma certera justo debajo de las costillas, parando en seco el avance del rubio, preocupando en gran medida a Hinata.

"_bien, supongo que Naruto-san nunca fue para mi después de todo"_ pensóentristecida Hanabi, al tiempo que deshacía su técnica ocular, retirando también su brazo, siendo este apresado por el rubio en el ultimo segundo, sorprendiendo en gran medida a ambas Hyuugas. Cosa que el rubio supo aprovechar, ya que en el segundo de desconcierto que giró a Hanabi torciéndole el brazo capturado, para luego apresarla con el otro en un abraso que restringió sus movimientos, utilizando después sus rodillas para obligarla a arrodillarse presionando contra la articulación de las piernas de ella. Después de eso coloco una pierna delante de ella y utilizo su peso para hacer que ambos cayeran al suelo, una vez allí utilizo su torso para presionar el brazo que tenía sujeto para evitar que se moviera, así soltar la mano y sostener el otro abrazo. Permitiendo tener su brazo libre, mientras que abrasaba con las piernas las de la chica.

-cuando estuve en kumogakure –le hablo al oído a Hanabi, provocando sin querer un leve rubor en ella, aunque el hablaba en un tono normal, permitiendo así que Hinata también escuchara. –cierto "pulpo rapero" me enseño un par de cosas, entre ellas cierto estilo de pelea, pensado para evitar que el oponente pudiera moverse y así evitar que te golpeara, y me dijo que ese estilo, había sido desarrollado como una contra medida para el particular estilo de pelea de los Hyuugas. –Naruto rodeo el cuello de la chica con el brazo libre que tenia. –si presiono con un poco de fuerza aquí, puedo cortar el flujo sanguíneo hacia tu cabeza y quedarías inconciente por unos minutos, así que podemos decir que gane ¿cierto?

-S-si yo diría que si- hablo Hanabi con el aliento entrecortado, provocado por la sensación de sentir la respiración de Naruto sobre su nuca, aparte que, el tenerlo encima suyo, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado e inmovilizado al de el en una posición que, prácticamente le permitía al rubio hacer lo que quisiera con ella, le provocaba una sensación extraña, pero que empezaba a gustarle.

-son 7 minutos con 22 segundos –hablo Hinata mirando el cronometro. –en efecto Naruto-Kun, venciste a Hanabi-chan.

-si, supongo que lo hice- dijo el rubio mientras soltaba el cuerpo de la niña, para luego dejarse caer a un lado de manera un poco pesada, asustando a Hinata haciendo que se acerca para auxiliarlo, quitándole la remera de malla shinobi (recuerden que le había dado su chamarra a Shisara, así que no lo traía puesto) que traía de manera brusca, asustando un poco al hiperactivo ninja, pero descubriendo gran cantidad de moretones en su cuerpo y uno particularmente grande justo donde su hermana le había dado el ultimo golpe.

-¿te pasaste un poco no te parece? –hablo con enojo en su voz la peliazul, recriminando a su hermana, señalando las heridas internas que le ocasiono a "su" novio.

-go-gomen. –se excuso la pequeña bajando la cabeza apenada y entristecida por las heridas que le ocasiono al rubio. –creo que me deje llevar.

-Bien eso no importa ya. –hablo con calma esta vez, para luego dirigirse con cariño al ojiazul. –solo tomara un momento. –le dijo mientras tomaba la ropa del rubio y la acomodaba a modo de almohada, colocándola debajo de la cabeza del chico. Después comenzó a masajear y presionar las áreas lastimadas de su cuerpo, generando cierta sensación de grato placer en el muchacho, que miraba encantado y complacido el sonrojado rostro de la joven, mientras sentía como el dolor por las heridas se iba mitigando con cada presión.

-la-las heridas fueron causadas por el taponamiento de tus co-conductos de chakra –le dijo Hinata adelantándose a sus dudas. –u-un poco de presión y de masaje en las áreas a-afectadas lograra hacer que se restablezcan. –le dijo mientras seguía con su labor, disfrutando secretamente de cada caricia que le daba a ese tentador torso masculino, siendo estas necesarias o no. Tal era su embobamiento por el chico que no noto como su imoto se movió a su lado, administrando también su dosis de atención al lastimado cuerpo del chico.

-es mi culpa que Naruto-san este lastimado. –se excuso la pequeña con cierta pena, mirando a su hermana. –e-es ta-también mi responsabilidad el de pre-preocuparme por su estado- terminado de decir esto, Hanabi regreso su atención al cuerpo del rubio mirando con determinación, aunque también con algo de sonrojo cada herida que le había generado.

Así prosiguieron ambas hermanas Hyuugas con las caricias y masajes al cuerpo de Naruto, prolongando un poco el tratamiento para su disfruté personal (aunque de seguro que el también lo disfruto), grabando en sus cabezas cada detalle de ese magnifico torso. Asta que el rubio desistió de la atención de las chicas, no es que le molestara, sino que le preocupaba que su "amiguito" (y no estaba pensando en el Kiubi) le hiciera pasar por un mal momento. Ya cuando se levanto del piso le pregunto a Hinata si podía el bañarse en su casa, a lo que ella se lo permite mostrándole el camino al baño principal de la mansión diciéndole que le traería una toalla cuando terminara. Ya una vez dentro el rubio dejo que el agua caliente le ayudara a aliviar su cansancio y a despejar su mente, siendo observado sin saberlo por ambas Hyuugas.

Cuando salio se puso una muda de ropa que le había quedado de su misión al país de las olas, la misma que se había mojado cuando fue a armar la reforzar la tienda cuando callo una tormenta. El resto del día se la paso con Hinata y con Hanabi tal y como lo había prometido, conversando sobre todo tipo de cosas, contándoles historias sobre sus misiones anteriores y anécdotas de su viaje con el maestro Jiraiya, aunque no toco un tema que debía hablar con Hanabi con respecto a esto de los O-MIAI, pero por alguna razón no se lo comento, aunque a Hinata si, y le complació la respuesta que le dio. Haci paso el tiempo asta que solo faltaba como una hora para su cita con la princesa de Hi no Kuni.

-Bueno creo que ya debo irme –les dijo a las Hyuugas desde la puerta de la mansión –Hanabi-chan te prometo que pasado mañana te llevo a dar una vuelta por la aldea ¿si? Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

-claro Naruto-san cuando gustes- le respondió la ojiperla eludiendo su mirada apenada, ¿acaso le había pedido una cita?

-a ti también te veré luego Hinata-chan. –le dijo a la peliazul, a lo que ella le roba un beso, pues se había sentido un poco celosa de su hermana mayor.

-cuídate mucho Naruto-kun. –le dijo después de separar sus labios, ganándose los celos de su hermana menor –y suerte con el O-MIAI con la princesa. –le dijo eso mientras le dedicaba una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, ganando esta vez la sorpresa de su hermana.

-gracias Hinata-chan, je solo espero no quedar como un tonto. –Le dijo mientras se rascaba la nunca, dedicándoles a ambas una de sus sonrisas, antes de marcharse de una vez de los dominós Hyuugas.

-eh, one-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme Hanabi-chan?-

-esto que Naruto-san tenga que casarse con varias mujeres… ¿en verdad no te molesta nada?- le pregunto finalmente, sintiendo celos de que el rubio ahora tenga que salir con la hija de el daimyo. A lo que por respuesta solo recibe un dulce beso de su hermana en la frente, antes de que esta volviera dentro de la mansión.

"_querida hermana, yo ya puedo estar al lado de Naruto-kun y eso me hace muy feliz, y si tener que compartirlo con otras es el precio a ello, lo acepto" _era el pensamiento de Hinata mientras recorría los pasillos de la casa, siendo seguida por su imoto.

-¡Yo abro! –exclamo la joven sacerdotisa corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, llevándose consigo una pequeña tasa de porcelana. Esta al darse cuenta baja la taza en una repisa cerca de la puerta, para así poder recibir de forma adecuada a quien estuviese llamando a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un par de Anbus.

-Buenas tardes, Akari-san. –hablo uno de ellos mientras hacia una leve reverencia hacia ella. Akari estaba un poco sorprendida por la presencia de los shinobi, pero no tardo en corresponder aquella muestra de respeto. –por favor ¿podría llamar a la señorita Katagiri-sama? Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto la esta esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel y hemos venido a escoltarla asta su presencia. –explicó el enmascarado a lo que Akari le asiente en silencio para luego retirarse hacia el interior de la habitación, para volver a los pocos minutos con una bella joven.

-por favor acompáñenos- pidió el que parecía ser el mas hablador del dúo a la princesa de Hi no Kuni.

Akari miro como se alejaba su amiga Yuuhi escoltada por los Anbu, justo antes de bajar por las escaleras esta se despide con la mano, a lo que ella también se despide con una sonrisa, mientras le deseaba suerte en su O-Miai con ese tal Namikaze Naruto, aunque por lo bajo que lo dijo, seguramente la princesa no pudo haberla oído.

"_bien, creo que me he quedado sola"_ era el pensamiento de Akari tras serrar la puerta, contemplando algo triste la suite de hotel que ahora le parecía mas grande y mas fría que antes, ella tomo de nuevo la taza de porcelana que dejo en aquel estante y bebió su contenido de un sorbo, para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación. _"¿Qué era lo que me había dicho Yuuhi-san? ¡Ah si! Que podía pedir que me trajeran lo que quisiera a la habitación"_ la sacerdotisa camino hacia la mesa y tomo una pequeña libreta, y sin pereza se puso a leerla con paciencia, después de un rato camino asta una pared de la sala y abrió un pequeño compartimiento mostrando un tablero* lleno de botones y un pequeño altavoz, una vez mas confirmo un numero al reverso de la libretita y presionó un botón.

_-buenas tardes, servicio al cuarto a su entera disposición, ¿hay algo que desea pedir? _–hablo una suave voz femenina por medio del altavoz, esperando recibir una respuesta.

-¿Y Que es lo que encuentro? –hablo con voz fuerte un hombre de cabello largo y castaño. Frente a el, se encontraban el señor Hiashi y su sobrino Hyuuga Neji. -¡un Análisis que dice que mi hija, mi única hija esta embarazada! –les dice antes de arrojarle el análisis en la cara a Neji y prosigue. –créanme, que me ha costado el hacerle confesar quien había sido el desgraciado que la preño, -el hombre se puso de pie, desenfundo la tanto que tenia guardado entre sus ropas –y si no fuera porque fui camarada de tu sensei y un gran amigo de tu padre cuando este aun tenia vida, te cortaría la cabeza y la colgaría en mi pared muchacho. –Le dijo mientras apuntaba a una pared especial de su vestíbulo donde se exhibían gran cantidad de "trofeos" que había obtenido durante sus años como shinobi activo, allí había desde bandas ninjas y armas especiales asta partes corporales mutiladas, y arrojo su cuchillo hacia esa pared, logrando que se clavara en una tabla de madera, un lugar que reservo especialmente para su querido "yerno" cuando descubrió el embarazo su única heredera.

-se que debe de sentirse molesto por lo ocurrido- hablo Hiashi, tratando de mitigar la ira de este hombre hacia su sobrino. –pero debe de entender, que lo que han hecho estos jóvenes…

-¡No se quiera hacer ahora la figura comprensiva Hiashi! –lo interrumpió en medio de su discurso. –Estoy mas que seguro que si su primogénita hubiera hecho lo mismo, no seria tan benevolente como lo he sido yo asta el momento- le dijo desafiando a Hiashi, ya que conocía muy bien el turbulento pasado que tenía este con su hija.

-Su argumento tiene mucha validez, pero no se trata de mi hija, ni de mí, sino de su hija y de mi sobrino. –expuso a su favor el lord Hyuuga. –además el asunto a tratar es el de evitar que las familias tengan que pasar por esta "pequeña vergüenza".

-supongo que tiene razón, y la manera mas apropiada de hacer eso seria con una boda, ¿cierto? –Hablo de nuevo aquel hombre, mirando como las mejillas del joven se ruborizaban, pero continúo hablando –y supongo que usted se encargara de organizar y pagar por la ceremonia claro, deberá de ser lo más pronto posible y solo para los invitados indispensables claro- sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de reclamo que ponía el líder del clan. –Claro que ustedes son libres de rechazar esa carga de responsabilidad, así como yo lo estoy de comprometer a mi hija con cualquier pretendiente que este dispuesto a encargarse de ella. –amenazo el, provocando el enojo en los hombres frente a el al utilizar una artimaña como esa. –y si a mi hija no le gustara nada la idea, bueno tengo mis métodos para convencerla de hacer eso, como por ejemplo, "el convencerla" de abortar.

Si bien Hiashi trataba de resolver el asunto de la manera mas justa, el hombre frente a el lo hacia mas difícil, ya que prácticamente les habían echado toda la responsabilidad del asunto, y según lo que le contó Neji, la chica era la que había tomado "la iniciativa" en la relación. Pero tenia muy en claro, que su sobrino amaba a esa chica, y lo menos que podía hacer por el después de lo que pasó era ayudarlo a estar con ella, aunque seguramente le costaría mucho económicamente hablando.

-no será necesario tomar esas medidas –el Lord Hyuuga se puso de pie y junto con el su sobrino. –Me encargare personalmente de los gastos necesarios para la boda, ¿Qué le parece en unas 2 semanas?

-si, me parece bien. –les respondió el castaño, haciéndoles una leve reverencia, dando como terminada la pequeña reunión. Y Neji, que había estado callado durante todo el tiempo, escuchando como ese hombre lo insultaba y le faltaba al respecto tanto directa como indirectamente hablo. – ¿puedo… puedo verla antes? Pregunto finalmente, serrando los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia de saber que aunque las ganas no le faltaban para tirarse encima de ese hombre y ponerlo en su lugar por todo lo que le dijo a el, a su tío y a _ella_, debía de contenerse. Ya que al igual que su tío, el era intocable para alguien como el.

El castaño medito unos momentos la petición de Neji. Al final le asintió con la cabeza y le señalo con la vista unas escaleras.

-te diría donde se encuentra su habitación, pero dados los últimos acontecimientos me imagino que ya sabes donde esta ¿verdad? –le dijo mientras le sonreía de manera fría y desafiante al joven.

Neji sencillamente no dijo nada y subió por las escaleras, una vez en la segunda planta camino asta la tercera puerta del lado derecho del pasillo y toco llamando a esta, tras no recibir respuesta, tomo el picaporte y lo giro, cuando lo hizo se metió dentro del cuarto, la imagen que veía le destrozaba el corazón. Allí sentada en la cama estaba una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños largos, traía puesto un kimono blanco y el rostro oculto entre sus manos, y el único sonido que emitía era el de un suave llanto.

Se acerco muy lentamente, sentándose a su lado, el apoyo sus brazos en su hombro para intentar consolarla, cuando lo hizo ella lo miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

–Perdóname. –Fue todo lo que dijo ella antes de echarse a llorar sobre su hombro, a lo que Neji la abrasa con toda la ternura que tenia intentando consolarla

–Perdóname por favor Neji-san –le pidió la joven entre lágrimas. –le dije todo a mi padre, el… el amenazo con hacerles daño si no le decía.

-¿hacernos daños? –repitió Neji, acariciando la hermosa cabellera castaña.

-el dijo… que inventaría cargos falsos… en-en tu contra… t-te encerrarían –la chica se aferró con mas fuerza a la camisa de Neji, y con la voz quebrada continuo –y al bebe… el dijo que… iba a... –la chica no prosiguió mas y dejo salir a fuera todo el dolor que sentía. –Neji-san, tengo miedo. –dijo finalmente, mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de el en busca de consuelo.

-tranquila, todo va a salir bien, toda va a salir muy bien. –le decía para tratar de calmarla, aunque ni el estaba muy convencido de ello.

Era ya la hora de la tarde cuando encontramos a Naruto caminando por las concurridas calles de Konoha, estando este en compañía de la princesa de Hi no Kuni, la hermosa Katagiri Yuuhi, en lo que pareciera ser una cita romántica, o al menos eso pensaban las mujeres celosas que miraban a la muchacha prendida del brazo del héroe de la aldea y los hombres comenzaban a envidiar la suerte que tenia el al estar tan cerca de una belleza como lo era Yuuhi. Mientras que la idea de que Naruto se había vuelto un mujeriego empezaba a rondar por la cabeza de algunos que recordaban haberlo visto salir con otras chicas, como por ejemplo, la heredera de los Hyuugas, Hinata. Aunque mas preocupante, era el echo de que otros, un poco mas suspicaces, empezaban a sospechar, de que era Naruto el "afortunado" que tenia que casarse con muchas mujeres.

Pero dejando eso de lado y volviendo a la "parejita", esta iba de puesto en puesto, comprando alguna que otra cosa ya sea algo para comer o algún subvenir, y por que no, entrando en algún mini juego de destreza y habilidad, de los cuales Naruto demostraba su gran habilidad… y su falta de entendimiento en los desafíos mentales, generando algunas veces pequeñas risas en su acompañante, ya que los retos de inteligencia en los que perdía, bueno dejémoslo en que el pequeño Asuma-chan podría darle algún que otro consejo.

Aun así se podía ver que se la pasaban muy bien los dos, asta ahora, la señorita Yuuhi no encontraba ningún inconveniente en tener que casarse con el. El era lindo, atento, gracioso, no temía demostrar lo que pensaba o sentía, era de buen corazón aunque eso ya lo sabia, y era… un poco tonto cierto, pero eso era algo que lo hacia ver mas lindo aun, también tenia otra cualidad que le llamaba mucho la atención, y era que el podía hacer que cualquiera creyera en el y en sus palabras, hacer desear seguir su mismo camino y principios. El poseía un talento innato para influenciar a las personas, y esa era una cualidad por la que muchos lords y príncipes darían su brazo derecho. Pero otra cosa que le gustaba era que tenía un buen físico, ya que cuando tomo su brazo pudo notar los trabajados músculos que poseía debajo da la yukata (la misma que le había regalado Tsunade), y del solo imaginárselo lograba hacer que sus mejillas se encendieran, aunque ella lo aparentaba bien para que no lo notara. Pero dejando de lado su atractivo, había asuntos que quería discutir con el, asuntos referentes a ella y a su posible relación con el, y de los posibles hijos que pudieran tener.

Y Naruto ni que decir, le agradaba mucho la compañía de Yuuhi, no podía decir que ya estaba locamente enamorada de ella, pero al menos pareciera ser que se llevaban bien, por suerte no era como muchas princesas presumidas que había tenido el privilegio (aunque para el era más bien desgracia) de haber conocido en el pasado, aunque hubo un par de ellas, como la señorita Kazahana Koyuki, que fueron diferentes, aunque claro, ese cambio no hubiera sido posible sin su muy puntual intervención. Pero había algo que preocupaba al rubio, una posibilidad que a veces hacia que se distrajera en la cita con la princesa Yuuhi.

El problema es que a pesar de haber tenido ya varios O-MIAIs aun no se acostumbraba a eso, de echo el ya había salido, sin contar a Yuuhi con unas ¡17 chicas!... y una niña de 3 años de edad (de lo cual no quiere ni acordarse). Pero solo pudo llevar bien con Hinata, Hana, Shisara y Hanabi. Y en cuanto a las otras 13, bien basta con ver el número para darse una idea:

Algunas pedían o mejor dicho exigían tener derecho de al menos la décima parte de la herencia total de la fortuna de sus padres, o pedían que los futuros hijos que engendrara con ellas fueran los únicos que aparecieran en el testamento de la familia, permitiendo que no mas de 3 proles de otras posibles esposas tuvieran el mismo privilegio. Pero lo que mas le molestaba, era el echo de que "esas harpías" (como el empezó a decirles a las chicas de esa calaña) no les interesaba para nada la idea de compartir o cumplir el rol maternal con los hijos de otras mujeres.

No necesitaba más, chicas con esa mentalidad las rechazaba de inmediato, y si tenia baja la autoestima por malgastar su tiempo con ellas, en lugar de estar comiendo su preciado ramen, (ya una vez trato de mezclar "chica engreída" +"Ichiraku Rammen" y no funciono para nada) el verlas armar un berrinche por haber sido "despreciadas" y sus infaltables amenazas de "te vas a arrepentir de esto" se reponía. Como le gustaba poner a la gente creída en su lugar.

Pero olvidándonos de los recuerdos poco gratos había algo más que Naruto estaba olvidando, o mejor dicho trataba de no pensar en ello, y es que le preocupaba las posibilidades de que Hana, Hanabi y Yuuhi (con las que todavía no había tenido una discusión seria sobre el asunto) tampoco estén interesadas en criar a otros niños como si fueran los suyos propios. Aunque tarde o temprano, el iba a tener que hablar sobre eso. Pero por ahora había algo más de lo que debía ocuparse.

-Etoo, Namikaze-san –hablo ella, ganando la atención del rubio –hay algo de lo que quiero…

El llanto de un niño basto para captar la atención de la pareja, que se acerco (aunque en realidad Naruto arrastro a la princesa) a la escena para descubrir a dos niños, uno más pequeño que el otro, y por el parecido, Naruto concluyo que debían ser parientes.

-¡ya cállate de una vez!- exigió el que parecía hacer el mayor de los dos, aunque se notaba que el también estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué, qué le vamos a decir a Oka-san? –Preguntó el menor entre sollozos –nos, nos gastamos to-todo el dinero contra ese tramposo.

-cálmate, ya algo se me ocurrirá. –le dijo el mayor, apoyando las manos en sus hombros. Pero aun así no logro convencer a su pequeño hermano.

-¡nos van a castigar de por vida! –se quejo el menor de nuevo, comenzando a llorar otra vez, y justo en ese momento llegaron Naruto y la princesa Yuuhi. -¿y esas caras largas a que se debe? –pregunto el, acariciando los alborotados cabellos negros del pequeño que estaba llorando. Ocasionando que los pequeños lo miraran primero sorprendidos y luego impresionados por su presencia.

-¡ERES TU, T-TU ERES NARUTO! –exclamaron al unísono ambos pequeñines, que jamás en sus cortas vidas pensaron en estar cara a cara con su mas grande héroe, y olvidándose por completo de su dilema empezaron a pedirle su autógrafo, generando cierta gracia en la chica que lo acompañaba, que se limitaba a observar divertida la escena. Una vez entregados todos los autógrafos y tras unos helados el rubio decidió indagar un poco mas sobre el problema de los chicos.

-y díganme, ¿Por qué estaban llorando? ¿Tuvieron una pelea y salieron perdedores? –les pregunto mientras comía su helado de moras.

-bueno en primera, yo no lloraba, solo lo hacia mi hermano menor Shinji –señalo el mayor, apuntando con el dedo al pelinegro. –Y no, no estábamos peleando- finalizo antes de meterse la paleta de fresas en la boca.

-bueno, pero ¿por qué llorabas Shinji-kun? –le pregunto Yuuhi al pequeño tras arrodillarse para estar a su nivel, acariciando su pequeña cabecita.

El pequeño niño un tanto apenado por el cariño que le demostraba la joven les contó a ambos jóvenes que había sucedido, del como el, presionado y desafiado por un hombre entro en su reto de puntería, donde debía reventar todos los globos con los dardos para llevarse los premios. Y el era muy bueno en eso, por lo que le sorprendió bastante que no hubiera podido reventar ningún globo. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había gastado todo el dinero en esa competencia, y estaba mas que seguro que aquel hombre habría echo trampa de alguna forma.

-y eso fue lo que paso –termino de contarles, para luego empezar a comerse su paleta de chocolate.

-Ya veo. –Les dijo Naruto llevándose los dedos a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando en algo. -¿pueden llevarme a ese puesto niños? –les pidió a lo que los pequeños les asienten y lo conducen de la mano asta ese local, de inmediato el se acerca asta el encargado y le pregunta por los premios, a lo que este le dice que si en un minuto llega a reventar los 10 globos pequeños en menos de 15 tiros le daría el premio que quisiera en esa pared, donde sobresalía en una cajita un hermoso broche de plata para el cabello, y ese era el premio que querían ganar los niños para su madre.

Tras pensárselos unos momentos el rubio accede al desafío, a lo que el hombre le dice que deberá de pagar unos 500 Ryus* para jugar, a lo que los niños le reclaman que a ellos solo le cobraron unos 75 Ryus, y el hombre en su defensa, les dice que les hizo un descuento por ser niños, aparte de que como Naruto era un shinobi, (como lo señalaba la banda que ahora traía en el cuello) tenia por ende mas habilidad que el hombre común, por lo que justificaba el precio de admisión y que mas aun, le debería de cobrar todavía mas, así que o se callaban o se iban del lugar les dijo. Pero ninguno se movió de su lugar, ya que querían ver como ese malvado era puesto en su lugar por su amado héroe. Y al final, Naruto pago gustoso los 500 Ryus, recibiendo en su lugar 15 dardos.

-¡muy bien tres pasos detrás de la raya que estoy trabajando gente, muévanse, muévanse! –les dijo Naruto a los transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar, y al verlo a el, decidieron quedarse a ver lo que pasaba.

-recuerda, tienes que darle a los diez globos pequeños en menos de un 1 minuto. –le recordó sacando un pequeño reloj de arena de su bolsillo. Posicionándose fuera de la trayectoria de los dardos, mirando muy confiado como cada dardo era lanzado, los primeros 2 dieron en el blanco, seguidos luego por 2 fallos consecutivos, después vuele a acertar, pero falla 2 veces mas, lanza de nuevo, acertando 1, 2 ,3 veces mas, otra vez falla, una vez mas da en un globo, una mas, y ¡otro mas!

"_9 aciertos, 5 fallas" _pensó Yuuhi tras contar los dardos arrojados, _"si le da a uno mas gana, pero si falla se acabo"_ concluyo ella, cosa que toda las demás personas hicieron también, y expectantes miraban al rubio, y para sorpresas de todos estaba sonriendo muy confiado, y justo cuando iba a lanzar el dardo, el muchacho se retracto. – ¿Le interesaría elevar la apuesta? –todos estaban muy sorprendidos por las palabras del rubio. –Si gano, me darás el oso de ahí –el rubio señalo a un enorme oso de felpa café con un moño morado que estaba en un estante. –El broche –señalo la cajita, ya que se había percatado del interés de los niños en ella. –y todo el dinero que has juntado en todo el día de hoy. –todos miraron al encargado para ver su respuesta, y aunque el también estaba un poco impresionado, pronto se le paso.

-No es que acepte pero, ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer? –le pregunto, vencido por su curiosidad.

-Mmm... No lo se, ¡ah ya se! –Naruto metió su mano dentro del cuello de su ropa, para luego sacar un hermoso collar, que tenia una piedra de forma más o menos ovalada, de color verde azulado. –este collar lo obtuve un tiempo después de que rompiera el anterior. –murmuro por lo bajo el rubio, mirando con nostalgia ajena el adorno. -¡No existe piedra semejante a esta en el mundo! ¡Con ella se podría comprar 6 montañas de oro, junto con la montaña de encima, y el valle a sus pies! –exclamo con fuerza para que todos lo oigan, y los murmullos entre los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, y mas de uno pensó que, o bien estaba mintiendo o que el sobre nombre de "niño cabeza hueca" le quedaba como anillo al dedo ¿Quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría apostar semejante joya?

El hombre encargado del juego se lo medito por un momento, presentía que debía haber un truco escondido, nadie puede ser tan estúpido en apostar algo tan valioso, el iba a negarse, pero las caras impacientes de las personas y sus desafiantes palabras lo hicieron sentirse un poco presionado, por lo que a regañadientes acepto el trato, después de todo, el rubio jamás le daría al ultimo globo, ¿cierto?

-bien como gustes. –les dijo dándole la mano, en señal de aceptar la apuesta.

Todos los allí presentes aguantaron la respiración, teniendo la vista clavada en el rubio, y como este se preparaba para el reto, respiraba hondo, miraba fijamente el globo que debía reventar, mientras se pasaba la punta metálica del dardo por los dedos, y en el ultimo momento antes de apuntar con el, rompió la punta de este sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y sin dudarlo dos veces lanzo el dardo, haciendo que diera justo en el blanco. Logrando sorprender a las personas que aplaudían al muchacho como si fuera un héroe, aunque el sujeto que perdió, que aunque estaba igual de impresionado, no estaba tan animado como el resto.

-¡trampa, trampa! no se como lo hiciste mocoso sin vergüenza, ¡pero hiciste trampa! –empezó a reclamarle al joven muy molesto, ganándose sin notarlo el desagrado de la gente.

-¡es imposible que hallas podido darle al globo con ese dardo!

-¿y por que es imposible que le halla podido dar al globo con el dardo? –pregunto fingiendo inocencia, mirando triunfante como el hombre se encogía y se trababa con las palabras en la boca. – ¿será porque… los dardos que me diste estaban trucados para que 6 siempre fallaran? –concluyo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos, que pronto miraron molestos al tramposo sujeto, que todavía no entendía como es que el ojiazul lo abría descubierto.

-bien si no te molesta, voy por mis premios. –le dijo para burlarse, mientras tomaba el oso y el broche.

-es el, señor policía. –le dijo el pequeño Shinji al oficial señalando al hombre, que al ver a la autoridad competente se puso nervioso.

–Sabes, creo que esto lo vas a necesitar mas que yo. –le dijo al encargado, dejando en el mostrador casi todo el dinero apostado, pues se había quedado con un pequeño saco de monedas. –creo que lo necesitaras para tu fianza. –y sin más el rubio, la princesa y los niños se retiraron del lugar, yéndose a una banca en el parque donde conversar.

–sabia que ese sujeto había echo trampa. –hablo Shinji con enojo en su voz.

-Si bueno lo importante es que ese miserable ya va a pagar por ello. –el rubio les muestra a los niños el broche de plata. – ¿lo quieren? –ambos jóvenes asienten apenados, esperando que el bueno de Naruto se los de para luego regalárselos a su querida Oka-san. –bien pueden quedárselo, pero se alejan de los timadores ¿de acuerdo? –junto con el broche, Naruto les entrega la bolsa con monedas, sorprendiendo aun mas a los niños y a la princesa. –supongo que sin esto su madre los castigaría, adelante quédenselo, lo necesitan mas que yo. –les dijo a ambos, mostrándoles una de sus grandes sonrisas.

"_la verdad, creo que Naruto-san si seria un buen padre, después de todo" _pensó enternecida la princesa por la escena, pero los llamados de una joven no mayor que ella la saco de su trance, que se acerco rápidamente a donde estaban ellos ella era de pelo morado suave que le llagaba a media espalda; sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, y su vestimenta consistía en un colorido kimono típico de los días de fiestas. Ella dirigió toda su atención a los niños principalmente.

-¿Dónde se habían metido los dos? –les pregunto molesta, pues se había asustado cuando los pequeños desaparecieron de su vista, y como respuesta cada niño se abrazo a su cintura, sorprendiéndola mucho, aunque después de lo que dijeron los pequeños, los sorprendidos fueron otros.

-¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO OKA-SAN! –exclamaron al unísono los pequeños logrando hacer que los jóvenes que estaban con ellos la miraran atónitos.

Yuuhi fue la primera en ponerse en pie ante la situación. – ¿TU ERES SU MADRE? ¡PERO SI NO PUEDES SER MAYOR QUE YO! –exclamo escandalizada, no muy propio de una princesa, pero el echo de que esa joven no mayor que ella, fuera la madre de unos pequeños que debían tener unos 8 años alarmaban a cualquiera. Y la joven, que recién se percato de que sus "hijos" no estaban solos provocó que la sangre se le fuera al rostro por la pena.

-¡Yo no soy su madre, soy su hermana mayor y ellos lo saben! es solo que me preocupo por ellos como lo hacia mamá, eso es todo. –les explico a la joven, logrando hacer que se calmara un poco.

-bien, supongo que eso aclara la situación- hablo Naruto un poco tranquilizado, haciendo que la chica notara su presencia y al hacerlo esta lo miro ruborizada, sin saber muy bien el porque de ello.

-la-lamento mucho si mis hermanos les causaron algún problema. –les dijo aun sintiéndose apenada por la mirada del rubio, y antes de que alguien dijera una palabra mas, la chica tomo de las manos a sus hermanos y se echo a correr, y corría bastante rápido, considerando el kimono que llevaba puesto. Ya tendría oportunidad de regañar a sus hermanos por haberla preocupado tanto, por el momento, la bastaba con alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese muchacho de ojos azules que la había echo ruborizar con solo hablarle.

Tras la partida de la chica se formo un silencio entre Naruto y Yuuhi, que aun se mantenían sorprendidos por la rápida llegada y retirada de la joven, que ni siquiera les había contado su nombre.

-y… ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme, Yuuhi-chan? –Pregunto Naruto, recordando que antes de involucrarse en el asunto de los niños, la princesa le había querido hacer una pregunta.

-¿eh? Oh, ya no importa realmente… –le dijo, ya que no necesitaba hacerle esa pregunta ahora que sabia la respuesta a ella, y por otra parte… _"me llamo Yuuhi-chan"_ pensó ella, sintiendo emocionada como el corazón le latía mas fuerte. –Naruto-kun –termino de decir, llamando la atención del ojiazul, que le sonrío para luego entregarle el oso de felpa, a lo que ella acepta el presente, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más valiosa que le hallan dado en su vida. –es muy bonito, muchas gracias-

-me alegra que te guste, ya que me costo unos 500 Ryus- tras decir eso ambos empezaron a reír, y el resto del día la pasaron mas tranquilo, asta que Naruto sintió que ya era momento de regresar a la princesa al hotel, ya que pareciera ser que llovería esa noche. Aun vez allí, Naruto la despidió muy cortésmente agradeciéndole por haber pasado la tarde con el la verdad era que no le salían las palabras correctas, por lo que decidió dejarlo ahí no mas. Pero justo antes de que se marchara Yuuhi lo detiene tomándolo de la mano, el sorprendido voltea a ver a la joven, y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra la princesa lo beso en los labios de manera suave, para luego correr dentro del hotel hacia su habitación.

El rubio se acaricio los labios, mientras miraba sorprendido como la joven corría escaleras arriba, el quiso seguirla, pero un trueno le hizo recordar que debía estar en otro lugar en estos momentos, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con la princesa después, aunque estaba convencido de que ella accedería a casarse con el, y en sus términos, o al menos eso esperaba.

-muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar con usted, Anko-sensei –agradeció de buena gana la pelimorada, acomodándose en su futon, ya que con seis meses de ausencia era mas que seguro que su departamento estaría en un estado mas que lamentable, y no contaba con las energías ni las ganas para arreglarlo.

-descuiden chicas, mi departamento es su departamento, pueden venir y quedarse cuando gusten- les dijo Anko desde el baño, mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes -ecepto si en la puerta ven que hay una banda ninja, en ese caso ni se acerquen, eh- agregó en un tono bromista, aparentando un aire de autoridad, lo que genero cierta gracia por parte de sus invitadas. -Pero cuéntenme, de que hablaron con la Hokage. –les pregunto fingiendo no saber nada al respecto, ella sabia, o al menos sospechaba el tema del cual conversaron.

Un silencio algo incomodo se había formando, eso fue como una confirmación a las sospechas que se planteo Anko, esta no pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por parte de las chicas al haberse involucrado en este asunto. Aunque la verdadera razón por la cual no le contestaron de inmediato era que no encontraban las palabras justas para decírselo, aparte que, tenían que pedirle un gran favor.

Rei fue la primera en romper el hielo, ya que no podía tener algo así como secreto mucho tiempo. -Hokage-sama quiere que nos casemos con Namikaze-sama. –lo dijo no sabiendo si lo que hacia estuviera bien, ya que Tsunade fue muy clara al decirles que tuvieran la máxima discreción posible sobre el asunto, pero ver el grado de confianza que se tenían ella y su amiga la hizo confiar. –ella quiere que lo hagamos para que yo pudiera reconstruir el clan Kayuya y que Isaribi pudiera tener hijos sin su síndrome, debido a una capacidad que tiene el en su sangre. –cuando termino de hablar agacho la cabeza, ya que el asunto todavía le daba pena.

Aunque Anko estuviera al tanto del secreto de Naruto, quería mantenerles ese detalle en secreto ¿por que? Ni ella misma lo sabia, tal vez fuera porque temiera perderles la confianza que le habían depositado, en especial la de Isaribi, la cual veía como a una hermana menor. -¡¿en serio?! –les dijo fingiendo toda la sorpresa que pudo, por suerte las chicas le creyeron, así que se relajo y apago la luz del baño antes de irse a la recamara donde ellas estaban.

Isaribi sabia muy bien que podía pedirle lo que fuera a Anko-sensei, ella era una kunoichi muy buena, (o eso piensa) pero aun así tenia dudas con respecto a lo que tenia que preguntarle, por lo que cuando escucho que ella venia tomo algo valor antes de seguir -así es sensei, por lo que yo, nosotras queríamos pedirle que- no pudo seguir hablando, al ver a su sensei parada allí, se le fue el habla. Vistiendo un camisón fucsia de mangas largas que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las caderas, como si fuera una minifalda, la prenda abrasaba perfectamente cada parte del cuerpo de la jounin. Haciendo resaltar los pechos de la mujer así como sus caderas amplias.

Pero lo más curioso de aquella atrevida prenda de dormir, es que era prácticamente transparente, lo que permitía notar el hecho de que Anko no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa interior debajo.

Era definitivo, la palabra "pudor" no estaba en el diccionario de ella, y si lo estaba era de esa clase de palabras que uno nunca utiliza, pues había que ver su atrevimiento al ingresar a la habitación así, bueno es cierto que todas allí eran mujeres, pero ¡por Kami-sama! sus mallas ninjas eran incluso menos reveladoras, la tela de la prenda era tan transparente que pareciera ser que se rasgaría al menor tirón que le dieran, era como si gritase "rómpeme". Aparte se podía notar que no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa interior debajo de este, dejando a la vista de todo el mundo sus grandes pechos y su depilado sexo.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieren pedir chicas?- pregunto Anko desde el marco de la puerta, sacudiendo su cabello, ella lo había dejado suelto, como hace todas las noches antes de acostarse, lo que acentuaba aun mas ese aire tan sensual.

-Esto, bueno… nosotras. –balbuceó Isaribi, apenada por las vestimentas de su sensei. Jamás creyó que ella tuviera esas costumbres, bueno de por si ya lo sabía: en más de una ocasión ella le había tocado los pechos diciendo que estaba creciendo o la nalgueaba en un intento de despabilarla en las misiones. Pero jamás se imagino que se atreviera a salir vestida de esa forma con Rei presente. –se-sensei usted sabe mucho de hombres, ¿cierto? –pregunto finalmente, aunque en realidad solo le daba vuelvas al asunto. –pues vera, lo que queremos pedirle es que nos ayude a, a conquistar a ese hombre, a Naruto-kun. –termino de hablar con las mejillas rojas por la pena del asunto. Aunque la sonrisa comprensiva de su sensei la calmo un poco.

-descuiden chicas, les ayudare en todo lo que pueda. –les dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cama. –mañana comenzara el "entrenamiento" así que descansen. –les dijo antes de apagar la luz mientras recordaba su pequeña aventurita con la secretaria. _"de haber sabido que las chicas me pedirían esto, no me hubiera contenido un poco, y así ahora podría darles una que otra lección sobre el tema"_

Ya es algo tarde en la noche cuando estamos de regreso a la mansión Hyuuga, mas concretamente la habitación de Hinata, la vemos acostada en su füton observando detenidamente como Naruto salía del baño vistiendo su típica piyama para dormir. El se aproximaba con paso lento, y cuando detuvo a escasos centímetros del colchón ella se movió un poco, empezando a acariciar un poco apenada las sabanas, en una sutil invitación para que el estuviera a su lado. Trago saliva al verlo meterse entre las sabanas junto con ella, no pudo evitar el reprimir uno de sus deseos más profundos, ella se acomodo sobre el pecho de el, justo donde es encontraba el corazón, pudiendo así escuchar sus latidos, que por cierto estaban algo acelerados. ¿Será posible que ella no fuera la única nerviosa en la habitación? Esa posibilidad logro producirle cierta gracia. Por lo que contemplo el rostro de su novio, solo para descubrir que el también la miraba, sin dudarlo un segundo acerco su rostro al de el, para así darse un suave y calido beso lleno de amor y cariño.

-buenas noches, Naruto-kun- le dijo. –y gracias, por venir.

-no es nada, además sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, mi linda Hinata-chan.

Tras escucharle decir "mi linda Hinata-chan" ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse, quería gritar de felicidad, quería abrasarlo con fuerza, pero siendo tan tímida como era no se atrevía a hacerlo, solo se limito a sentir como el la acariciaba suavemente el cabello con su mano derecha. Mientras que con el otro brazo la abrasaba por la cintura, causándole un ligero rubor.

-Naruto-kun- murmuro ella, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de el, ganándose su atención, -¿podrías acariciarme la espalda por favor?- pidió ella, acariciando levemente su torso, a lo que Naruto muy complaciente movió su mano a la espalda de su novia, dándole una suave caricia. Se extraño un poco al sentir un pequeño bulto entre los omóplatos de su novia, curioso el rubio pasó sus dedos por aquel extraño desnivel varias veces, tardo un poco en darse cuenta que eso en realidad era el gancho que sujetaba el sostén de Hinata, cuando lo hizo la sangre le subió al rostro mientras volvía a acariciarle la espalda algo nervioso y apenado, esperando que Hinata no lo confundiera con un intento por desvestirla.

-un poco mas abajo- la escucho decir, mientras frotaba su sonrojado rostro en su pecho, pareciera ser que ella no malinterpreto la situación, cosa que logro calmarlo un poco, por lo que llevo su mano un poco más abajo, llegando a la cintura de ella. Volviendo a acariciarla de arriba a abajo, provocando sin querer (¿o no?) el deslizar hacia arriba la blusita que Hinata usa como piyama, permitiéndose así sentir su suave y tersa piel. Hinata tenía que admitirlo, las caricias que le daba Naruto lograban erizarle cada bello de su cuerpo.

Naruto siguió acariciándole la espalda baja, llegando a rozarle varias veces el borde de la prenda intima, esto no pasaba desapercibido por parte de ella, pero se lo permitía por que en verdad lo disfrutaba, en especial porque se trataba de el, como agradecía a los cielos que le permitieran casarse con Naruto y no con otro sujeto, ya solo hacían falta 1 semana, 3 días, 16 horas, 42 minutos y 23 segundos (sip, Hinata para esto tiene contado asta los segundos) para ello.

No había nada que pudiera hacer que lo hiciera disfrutar mas de este lindo momento con ella, bueno, había "algo" que quizás lo lograría… ¡pero no podía pedírselo! Es cierto que en menos de 2 semanas, el se casaría con ella (junto con otras chicas, cabe recordar) Aun así le era imposible pedirle que tuvieran sexo ¿Qué pasaba si no usaba las palabras correctas y quedaba como un pervertido o un degenerado?_ "no pienses mal, es solo que siempre quise, que tu rostro fuera lo ultimo en ver cuando me durmiera en las noches, y lo primero en ver cuando me despertara en las mañanas"_ le recordó decir cuando ella le pidió cobrar la promesa que le hizo.

Sencillamente no podía pedirle sexo, (a pesar de que cierta parte de su cuerpo empezaba a pedirle lo contrario) el miedo a perder la confianza y el cariño que Hinata le había depositado superaban a cualquier lujurioso deseo que tuviera. _"es tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan pura" _pensó el rubio mientras contemplaba a la chica que yacía dormitando en su pecho.

"_También es algo tímida y penosa, pero eso solo la hace mucho mas linda de lo que ya es, además que tiene un cuerpo tan..."_ Naruto empezó a sacudir su cabeza en un intento de alejar esas ideas, ya que en realidad se estaba tentando más que otra cosa, y eso es lo que precisamente quería evitar. -Na…Naruto-kun- la escucho decir su nombre en un tenue susurro. -¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?- le pregunto mientras besaba dulcemente su frente.

-qui...quiero que me, me acaricies un Po…poco mas abajo- dijo ella en un hilo de voz muy fino, que pudo ser escuchado y comprendido por el, aunque debiera admitir que eso lo dejó estupefacto unos segundos.

Ella no podía ver el rostro de su novio, y la verdad era que tampoco tenía el valor suficiente como para enfrentar su mirada, pues sabía que este la estaba observando sorprendido ¿el como lo sabia? Sencillamente, porque el había detenido aquellas deliciosas caricias, cosa que logro entristecerla.

No sabiendo de donde, Hinata saco valor para levantar la cabeza y así poder mirar a Naruto a la cara, y tenia razón, el lo estaba viendo de una forma muy sorprendido, lo que la puso algo nerviosa. Avergonzada ella bajó la mirada, y trato de hablar para poder excusar su comportamiento, pero le fue imposible, ya que todo los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al percibir como el movía lentamente su mano hacia abajo, depositándola justo sobre su muslo derecho, ella apretó las sabanas al alcance al sentir como el empezaba a masajearla levemente en esa zona, provocando que se le escaparan varios suspiros.

-Na…Naruto-kun- musito ella encendida por las caricias, mientras que se subía por instinto sobre el cuerpo de el, una vez completamente arriba dejo de apretar las sabanas para en su lugar acariciarle suavemente la mejilla, esto no duro mucho ya que pronto le rodeó el cuello en un abraso para así acercarse a su rostro, fundiendo sus bocas en un apasionado y ardiente beso, permitiéndole a sus lenguas el jugar tanto dentro como fuera de estas, incrementando así el deseo y las ansias de ambos.

Naruto no perdió más tiempo y sin dejar de devorar aquella boquita continuo acariciándole los muslos a la chica cada vez con más fuerza y desesperación, grabándose en la mente cada ínfimo detalle sobre su anatomía, así como lo bien que se sentía el apretar ese trasero bien firme y redondeado, para luego tomarla y empujarla repetidas veces contra su cadera. Ocasionando que ella romperá el bezo solo para soltar otro delicioso gemido, aunque el lo aprovechaba para besar y lamer ese fino y blanco cuello suyo.

Ella no lo podía creer, si bien es cierto que había soñado muchas veces este momento; siempre se imagino que seria en el departamento del rubio, o en alguna oportuna misión que les tocara juntos y que les permitiera estar lejos de toda civilización humana, lejos de todo y de todos, en especial lejos de su padre y de sus malditos prejuicios para con su rubio.

Ni siquiera en sus sueños más atrevidos (de los cuales podríamos destacar la vez en que soñó el hacerlo con el junto con un clon suyo en uno de los salones de la academia, o al menos ese según Hanabi) se le hubiera ocurrido que su primera vez sucedería en su propia habitación.

Es algo curioso: uno puede esperar mucho para que algo con lo que estuvieran soñando pasase, pero es algo tan maravilloso, algo que te parece tan inalcanzable, tan improbable, que cuando finalmente sucede sencillamente no lo puedes creer, pero lo ves lo sientes y solo atinas a llorar de felicidad.

Eso es justamente lo que sucedía con Hinata en estos momentos, ya que unas finas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus perlados ojos, cayendo así al rostro del rubio. Este al verla llorar pensó que la había ofendido, o tal vez el estaba llevando las cosas algo lejos, por lo que se detuvo, llamando la atención de ella.

-Hinata perdón yo no quise…- trato de disculparse el, pero no pudo, ya que la chica lo silencio al ponerle sus dedos en los labios, adelantándose a las ideas erróneas que el chico se había planteado. -son lagrimas de felicidad, Naruto-kun- le dijo ella antes de incorporarse y dejar caer las sabanas que los cubrían, quedando así sentada sobre las caderas de Naruto, sintiendo como la hombría de el empezaba a presionar contra su intimidad, separados solo por las telas de las prendas de ambos.

Lentamente, Hinata se despojo de la blusita que cubría su cuerpo, deleitando a Naruto con la vista de ella en ropa interior, pero no quedaría así por mucho tiempo ya que pronto llevo sus manos a su espalda para poder quitarse el sostén, y lo hubiera echo.

Si no fuera porque una vocecita temblorosa hizo que se dieran cuentan que no estaban solos en la habitación…

-¿nee-chan?- fue todo lo que pudo articular la pequeña Hanabi conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por descubrir a su hermana y a Naruto en tan comprometedora situación.

-pero que problemático es esto. –Exclamo un joven shinobi de cabello negro en forma de piña, ¿Por qué rayos le tocaba a el, el mas bajo de la aldea, el turno de guardia nocturna? Ya que con la tormenta que caía ahora era el peor momento para estar en la entrada de Konoha. Y mas ahora que se le habían acabado los cigarrillos.

-disculpe joven- era el llamado de una encapuchada de rojo, y al juzgar por el tono de voz, se trataba de una mujer madura, de alrededor de los cuarenta y tantos años.

-¿eh, si en que puedo ayudarla? –le pregunto Shikamaru, un poco sorprendido, ya que no había notado su presencia ni la escucho acercarse.

-quisiera que me permitiera a mi a mis hijas, –detrás de ella aparecen dos encapuchadas mas, una de verde jade y la otra de azul pálido. –entrar a su aldea y ser parte de ella por un tiempo indeterminado.

-a Shikamaru le pareció un poco extraño, ya que no muy seguido sucedían cosas como estas, pero bueno, no a pasado ni una semana desde que la aldea había recibido a todo un clan extranjero. Seguramente muchas otras familias se habían enterado de esto y debieron de pensar que recibirían asilo en la aldea. Pero bueno, salvando el hecho de que venían encapuchadas (que seguramente se debía a la lluvia, no les parecían nada sospechosas, por lo que no les quito mas tiempo y les entrego un formulario a cada una.

-solo llenen estos documentos y podrán seguir sus caminos. –las mujeres empezaron a rellenarlo sin mucha prisa pero sin pausa, al cabo de unos quince minutos los papeles habían sido devueltos, a lo que Shikamaru les dejo seguir.

-Solo una cosa más –les dijo para que se detuvieran a escucharlo. –supongo que no tienen familiares aquí, y aunque los tuvieran, será mejor que vallan y se queden en este hotel. –escribe en un papel una dirección y nombre, a lo que la chica de azul va por el, en cuanto lo tomo Shikamaru pudo identificar un mechón de cabello rojo sobresalir de su capucha. –esta lloviendo mucho y ya es muy tarde, deberán de ir con la lady Hokage a primera hora de la mañana, su edificio es la torre en el centro de la aldea, y el hotel al que tienen que ir esta a tres calles de distancia, luego doblan a la derecha y una calle mas, el nombre del hotel esta en la tarjeta, no es un 5 estrellas, pero siempre tiene un cuarto limpio y calido disponible para los viajeros.

No les dijo mas y las dejo seguir su camino, de mas estaba el informarles que un par de anbus las seguirían asta que se reportaran con la Hokage, y ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer decidió darles una ojeada a los formularios, nada fuera de lo normal, una ex kunoichi, extranjera y sus hijas. Motivo de la visita, en las casillas disponibles las opciones eran:

A: visita extra oficial por tiempo indefinido/definido. (una de las mas comunes, en estos tiempos de paz)

B: solicitar asistencia de ninjas en asuntos pertinentes. (¿Cómo por ejemplo el encontrar un mugroso gato, o recoger basura?)

C: atacar la aldea (¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido de marcar esta casilla si es ese su verdadero motivo?)

D: unirse a la aldea/prestar servicio a la aldea por un tiempo prolongado. (esta es la casilla que marcaron las visitantes…)

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención lo suficiente como para salir de su puesto y correr para ver si podía verlas y hablar con ellas fueron las siguientes:

Nombre y apellido: Kaori Uzumaki;

Edad: 42 años.

Nombre y apellido: Naoko Uzumaki;

Edad: 17 años.

Nombre y apellido: Naomi Uzumaki.

Edad: 17 años.

Otra cosa que se me olvido contarles, si es que todavía me permiten seguir con el fic, en unos días juntare los capítulos divididos.

Y sin más que decirles me despido, esperando que la conti les haya gustado.

Sayo.


End file.
